Burdel Akatsuki
by sottomaru
Summary: Un trago, un momento inolvidable y una buena prostituta es lo que puedes encontrar en este perfecto lugar. Quieres disfrutar? Kakuzu x Hidan.
1. Tarde de Burdel

**NA: Reeditado, Julio 25, 2012. Palabras: 4,965**

—**-**

La melancolía corría, poco a poco, aquél silencioso lugar. La ronca voz de una cantante resonaba a lo lejos, embriagando por completo el ambiente con su mágica tonada y destruyendo a momentos el silencio que reinaba.

Una mirada vacía se perdía en la nada, divagando y enfocando en algún lugar inexistente que solo su alma conoce; moviendo aquél sus labios sin decir ni una sola palabra, susurrándole al viento, hundiéndose en la imagen de la tranquilidad sublimada.

Las sabanas caían seductoramente sobre sus brazos desnudos, peleándose con la luz de la mañana, colada a través de la cortina blanca, por ver quién acariciaba aquélla piel marmórea deseosa de afecto. Sus hombros descubiertos enmarcaban la serenidad de su cara, un leve lamento escapó de la entrada.

El murmullo comenzaba a traspasar la barrera entre lo irreal de la realidad, llegando a ser molesto al contacto. Un bufido escapó de sus labios, moviendo al instante su purpúrea mirada, odiando al mundo y maldiciendo cada segundo que pasaba.

_"__Hirogaru yami no naka_

_Kawashiatta kakume muchigiri"_

_The World. Nightmare_

**Burdel Akatsuki**

Por **Sottomaru**.

**Capitulo 1.- Tarde de Burdel.**

El olor del alcohol, combinado con el del tabaco, merodeaba a diestra y siniestra por todo el lugar. Un ambiente pesado, una barra de cantina al centro del salón y una vieja tarima, que se levantaba gloriosa entre la multitud, era todo lo que sobresalía entre todo el barullo de sillas, mesas y personas que deambulaban de aquí a allá.

Una joven y hermosa mujer atendía la barra, un puñado de hombres se arremolinaba sobre los bancos de madera negra, tratando de llamar su atención y, tal vez, pagar por una buena cama. La chica atendía impasible, clavando de vez en cuando su gélida mirada para apagar los ánimos de los perros que la acechaban.

Las prostitutas atendían a los clientes, divirtiéndolos en el momento antes de pasar a una noche larga de trabajo en alguna de las tantas habitaciones del local.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el mejor burdel de la ciudad.

-—

La bruma se veía de un color oxidado, pesado y calido, sobre las empedradas calles del centro de la ciudad. Un par de pesadas hacían eco entre las paredes aledañas, un par de figuras apenas podía vislumbrarse; la tarde de aquél extraño día, era mística, asombrosa, perturbadora.

Un silencio existía entre aquéllas entidades, y solo era quebrantado por el escaso susurró de sus respiraciones. El más joven de ambos llevaba apenas una bufanda sobre su lánguido cuello, cubriendo fugazmente su rostro lleno de perforaciones, evitando que la brizna llegase a su cuerpo. El más viejo cubría su rostro bajo un velo y un turbante, vistiendo más elegante que su compañero y aferrando un viejo portafolio de cuero negro con el brazo izquierdo.

- estás muy callado, Kakuzu- musitó el menor, reclamando así la atención de aquél con el que andaba.

- ¿qué podría ser tan interesante para comentar?- respondió irónico y sagaz, con voz ronca y seria. Un bufido por risa apenas y se alcanzó a escuchar. - aunque… sería más interesante saber que ha pasado durante los cuatro años de mi ausencia, seguro que no han dejado el negocio solo por eso- comentó sin quitar la vista al frente.

- mmm, no mucho, realmente casi nada… ahora solo... nos dedicamos a una casa de compañía- sonrió divertido ante su propio comentario por debajo de la tela.

- un burdel- corrigió el mayor.

- llámalo así si gustas- mencionó tranquilo.

- ¿y el dinero?- su platica comenzó a darle interés- ¿qué hay con ello?

- nos va mejor que antes- presumió.

- jajaja- rió abiertamente- viejas mañas no se olvidan tan fácilmente- le aseguró- líder.

-seguro que no…-respondió con una sonrisa, callando los ánimos del otro.

La bruma se hizo más pesada, devorando ambas siluetas, invitándolos a su seno inmortal.

Una melódica canción era entonada desde la tarima, la desabrida cantante se movía serpenteante con el micrófono entre sus huesudos dedos marmóreos y secos. Un rubio, de largos cabellos, esperaba impaciente en la barra a que alguien llegase. La gélida mujer de cabello azul que atendía, se pavoneaba de un lado a otro repartiendo bebidas y rellenando vasos a las meseras del lugar.

- Joder- se quejó el ojiazul. La chica le miró con una corta sonrisa.

- llegará pronto- anunció. El rubio se sonrojó y ladeó la cabeza, haciéndose el interesante.

- no sé de que me hablas, uhn.- contestó.

- seguro, Deidara.

Una puerta, cerca de la barra, se abrió. Un joven de platinos cabellos se apareció con un hombre entre sus hombros, inerte y pálido. Arrojó el cadáver al piso tras al barra, y caminó tranquilo hasta donde el rubio, como si lo hecho anteriormente no fueran nada más que una cosa cotidiana, y se sentó a su lado. La tabernera se acercó a él con el semblante serio.

- ahí está la porquería que me pediste hoy- se quejó tranquilo, antes de que la otra pronunciara cualquier otra palabra.

- ¿no podrías haberlo puesto en un lugar más apropiado?- preguntó tratando de bajar la voz- si Madara lo ve aquí, Hidan, te juro que…

- ese vejete no dirá nada - Deidara lo pateó- ¡ouch!- se quejó- argh, tenía que estar su puta personal aquí…- le picó.

- imbécil, uhn- Deidara sorbió su bebida, volteando a verlo con una cínica sonrisa- ¿te da envidia qué al menos alguien me tome en cuenta, estúpido? ¡uhn!

- ¡ja! Sueña!- rió irónico- tú- se dirigió a Konan, la tabernera- dame algo… vengo muerto.

- a mi también sírveme un poco más- pidió el rubio extendiendo el brazo con el vaso.

- vale- tomó los vasos y se marchó.

- ja- el peliplata miró al rubio- una cría como tú no debería de tomar, eso es cosa de adultos - le molestó.

- lo mismo digo, mocoso- rió soberbio el rubio. Hidan se tensó, sabía que Deidara era más grande que él por apenas un par de semanas.

- puta- chasquó, Deidara lo volvió a patear al tiempo que Konan regresaba con los vasos.- ah, dame, dame –urgió infantilmente.

- gracias…

Ambos bebieron tranquilamente hasta el fondo. Un golpe seco se escuchó desde la puerta por la que, minutos atrás, había entrado Hidan. Un hombre de apariencia joven, aunque aún así madura, hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Se quitó la estorbosa bufanda verde antes de entrar de lleno, mostrando así su pálido rostro y su elegante, larga y negra cabellera. Penetró hasta la barra y una vez ahí saludo sensualmente a los presentes, tomándole por el hombro al rubio quién se sonrojó en el acto.

- oh, ¿aún no llegan?- preguntó con el mismo tono de voz: ronco y sensual. Hidan negó con la cabeza y los otros dos respondieron un 'no' al instante.- jum..- apretó sensualmente el hombro del menor- entonces creo que tengo un tiempo libre- Deidara bajó la cabeza cohibido y nervioso.

- ¿qué hacemos con el cadáver?- preguntó la ojiazul antes de que su jefe se marchara. El pelinegro asomó la cabeza y logró divisar al hombre muerto tras la barra.

- que alguien lo quite de ahí- simplificó- échalo en el tiradero de atrás mientras llega el intermediario- pidió, levantó a Deidara y caminando tras él lo llevó por un pasillo a alguna habitación.

- jo- Hidan suspiró al verlos perderse tras la puerta de vieja madera semi podrida. Konan rió por lo bajo.- ¿de qué te ríes perra?- bufó el peliplata.

- realmente te dan envidia- clavó le primer clavo con la estaca.

- no me volveré prostituta- se quejó.

- entonces ya búscate a alguien, a veces realmente eres insoportable- dicho eso, se alejó de la barra con una sonrisa.

- ¡tsk! estúpida- murmuró por lo bajo. Dio vuelta sobre el banco en el que se encontraba y observo a una que otra prostituta del lugar. Ninguna le atraía aunque, no negaría que un polvo con cualquiera no le caería mal de vez en cuando.

Se levantó con pesadez del banco y comenzó a andar rumbo a su habitación, autista y tranquilo como el solía ser, mientras nada le molestase.

Caminó por aquél pasillo, en el que instantes antes Deidara y su amante se habían perdido, una sinfónica de gemidos se hizo presente en cuanto atravesó por la primera puerta del lugar. Maldijo al arquitecto por haber puesto las escaleras al fondo de pasillo en ese instante. Anduvo solemne entre el mundo lleno de lujuria por el que transitaba y vivía, en un instante logró captar los gemidos del rubio, provenientes de dos habitaciones más adelante y cuya puerta estaba abierta en todo su esplendor. No pudio evitar el morbo de mirar dentro al pasar.

Quedó pasmado al ver la escena entre el dueño del burdel y aquél que, como sirviente y persona, se entregaba sin la más púdica pena de verse envuelto en una situación así.

-…

Un fino hilillo de saliva corría desde la comisura de la boca. Labios rojos e hinchados, producto de los constantes arrebatos de pasión y deseo por parte del mayor, regocijándose en profanar la joven cavidad de quien se entregaba ante él. Ambos brazos se enredaban entre los pegajosos cuerpos, los cabellos pegados por el perlado sudor que los bañaba, y el constante gemir por parte de Deidara, sin duda llamarían la atención de quien se atreviera a pasar por ese lugar.

Se quedó estático, asombrado y maravillado, por lo que estaba por presenciar. El moreno cogía de las piernas a Deidara, abriéndolas ante el pasó de su imponente miembro, penetrando en el frágil cuerpo de aquél muchacho. Su lengua lasciva recorría la curvatura de su cuello, mordiendo el hombro, y dejando un suave camino de tibia saliva a su paso.

El peliplata tragó saliva con pesada rudeza. Realmente le ponían los nervios de punta las cosas de ese modo. Su seño se frunció al observar como el rubio, entre gemidos, le dedicaba una sonrisa de superioridad y prepotencia, abrazándose más al cuello de aquél que lo embestía.

- tsk, puta- se quejó molesto. Se puso en marcha con el entrecejo aún torcido.

Subía las escaleras, tratando de ignorar los gemidos, masajeándose las sienes y perdiéndose por completo en la penumbra del olvido.

La puerta se abrió con sutil violencia. Un hombre corpulento se apareció tras un joven de enigmática mirada. Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio dentro de la barra, y un instante después todo había vuelto a su usual movimiento. La puerta se cerró tras ambos, accediendo al lugar sin problemas.

Konan avanzó hasta ellos, ágil, grácil y violenta, con la beldad que solo una mujer como ella tiene, deteniéndose ante ambos, pero en especial frente al hombre de cabello naranja.

- ¿ya está aquí?- preguntó Pain impasible, Konan asintió con sequedad.

- está tomando un… entretenimiento- informó.

- vaya…- el pelinaranjo avanzó hasta la barra y una vez puesto ahí, no pudo evitar observar el cadáver tras la mesa- ¿qué hace esto aquí?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

- esperando- inquirió ella con algo de diversión. El joven negó con la cabeza y se sirvió una copa.

Los ojos cristalinos de la joven se entornaron entonces hacía la visita que esperaban, analizó tranquilamente el semblante de aquél hombre y torció una mueca satisfecha. Sonrió con elegancia y extendió sus palabras al recién llegado.

- ¿cuánto tiempo, Kakuzu?- expresó tranquila.

- tú siempre tan bella- la chica extendió la manga de su kimono hasta su cara, cubriendo el rubor que aquella frase le había provocado.

- jeje- rió por el acto- bueno, necesito atender negocios- aseveró.

- en seguida tendrán la mesa- respondió más seria- no creo que él deseé verse descortés- pronunció con un suave toque de asco en su hablar.

- lo sé.

Dicho eso, ambos se alejaron. Kakuzu anduvo hasta donde el pelinaranjo tomaba tranquilo su copa; Konan movilizaba a unas cuantas prostitutas para que tuviesen una mesa cómoda y alejada del bullicio del lugar.

- sírvete si quieres- intervino Pain- será mejor que aguantemos hasta que esté listo esto, solo espero que no se tarde.

- eso dependerá de su 'diversión'- advirtió burlón el nuevo administrador tomando la copa y sirviéndose un poco de vodka en el acto.

- oh, no, no creo que sea su 'diversión', esto ya fue más allá de ser simple diversión- Pain removió su copa pensativamente.

- ¿en serio? Nunca lo creí y no puedo imaginarlo ahora- sorbió un poco de alcohol- ¿qué tan buena será entonces?- se preguntó irónico.

- qué tan BUENO será entonces- corrigió, al mayor casi se le va al trago.

- ya veo.

- es el primero más joven… aparte… también es uno de los más eficaces… Sasori murió por su causa- espetó como si no hablasen más que de papeles y asuntos sin relevancia.

- ¿Sasori está muerto?- la cantante comenzó a entonar nuevamente una canción melancólica y bizarra.

- si, Madara lo quitó de su camino, realmente le apetece Deidara- Pain terminó su trago.

- ya veo- sorbió su copa nuevamente- ¿cuánto gasto se llevará?-pensó dramático.

- no te preocupes, se compensa con el más joven- sonrió para el mayor- seguro que será de tu simpatía.

- lo dudo- sonó molesto por tal comentario. Kakuzu no tenía fama de ser muy trabajador, en su época moza de trabajo, cuando de hacerlo en quipo se trataba.

- ya lo conocerás, aunque… -Kakuzu le miró con interés- su actitud si que es un problema.

- ¡atchú!- Hidan estornudó en medio del baño.

Una fina tela de vapor envolvía sensualmente el cuarto. Sus pálidos hombros refulgían gracias a la tibia agua con la cuál se bañaba. Se sumergió hasta la nariz en la bañera llena de espuma y jabón usado, dejando entrever el sonrojo provocado por la temperatura de la habitación.

- jum…- entrecerró los ojos y frunció le ceño, realmente más que envidia Deidara le causaba celos.

Celos. Si, malditos celos. No podía negarlo, y mientras que nadie lo supiese todo estaría bien, Deidara sabía una parte de lo que más le dolía y solía utilizarla contra él. Maldito bastardo. A veces añoraba que alguien estuviese ahí para él, a veces deseaba poder volver a confiar en la gente…. Sin embrago… 'ella' se había encargado de que eso no sucediese.

- maldita puta- se quejó. Agitó la cabeza, tratando de disipar los pensamientos, y se dispuso a salir. _Imbécil, un asesino no tiene derecho a pedir algo así_, pensó.

Un chapoteo resonó en los azulejos del baño, y un chorro de agua mojó las losetas del piso. El peliplata había salido de un solo brinco de la tibia agua, dejando ver su perfecta anatomía.

No tenía caso seguir pensando en el pasado, y sin embargo, no podía pensarse en un futuro cercano. Tenía en claro muchas cosas, añorando unas y borrando otras. Su vida no era ni sería la perfección que él hubiese deseado y sin embargo, se sentía satisfecho con lo que había logrado hasta ese momento en su vida.

Caminó hasta la puerta, tomando a su paso una bata y saliendo del lugar. Dejando en penumbras el pasado de su mente atormentada.

- ah…

Madara salía de pasillo con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción. Acomodaba torpemente con su mano, algunos cabellos rebeldes que caían graciosa y desordenadamente por su rostro, picando sus ojos en ocasiones.

Alzó la vista y se topó con que sus dos visitantes ya se encontraban platicando frente a un par de bebidas. Se acomodó la yukata que llevaba ahora y anduvo hasta el par, que se levantó al ver su llegada.

- ¡buenas noches!- se saludaron mutuamente los tres, Madara tomó asiento siendo imitado por los otros dos, sobre un cómodo sillón.

- ah, ¿cuánto tiempo?- comenzó sonriendo- ya extrañaba esto- dijo irónico.

- no ha ido tan mal- refunfuñó Pain.

- eso es lo que veo- rió Kakuzu- pareciese que hasta mejoraron sin mí- Madara y éste rieron por el comentario.

- seguro- sonrió- no hubieses venido- otra risotada más.

- ya lo creo…- el mayor tomó su copa y la bebió hasta el fondo- en fin, negocios son negocios- su expresión cambió drásticamente, al igual que las de los otros dos. Su mirada denotaba lujuria y lascivia, el dinero lo estaba maniobrando una vez más.

- entonces así será.

- ¿a qué me has llamado?- preguntó inquieto- algo me dice que hay demasiado de por medio.

- no te equivocas, como siempre- Madara tomó su vaso, analizando la bebida dentro de él y degustándola tranquilamente- queremos el dominio completo del estado- Kakuzu se sorprendió un segundo y más tarde su sonrisa se ensanchó.

La penumbra los cobijaba gentilmente. Era una mesa bastante cómoda para tratar sin ser molestado por ajenos y mucho más, para pasar por desapercibidos tranquilamente.

El humo se hacía denso a segundos, las luces enfocaban y desenfocaban a la cantante sobre la tarima. Un ambiente hostil se resquebrajaba lento y armonioso, llevándose hasta la más mínima gota de miseria, olvidándose del mundo externo y embriagando al desdichado que habitaba en ahí.

Un par de lánguidas y firmes piernas se aparecieron por la puerta del pasillo. Algunas miradas llenas de lujuria se desenfocaron al ver semejante presencia en el lugar; recorrieron toda la piel marmórea que se prestaba a la vista, desearon palpar cada centímetro de la misma que yacía escondida. Era un espécimen difícil de explicar.

Avanzó elegante hasta la barra, conciente de las miradas y sonrisas lascivas que lo seguían. Su rostro, sereno y perfecto, con su arrogancia natural no podía evitar mostrar el sentimiento de satisfacción y arrogancia que lo llenaba al sentirse le centro de atención.

Las mujeres le envidiaban, las prostitutas le miraban, los hombres le deseaban; todo estaba a sus píes. Era como una mariposa negra, hermosa y letal, nadie se atrevería, por más que lo desease, a acercarse y osarse de él.

- dame un trago, puta- demandó prepotente ante la prostituta que atendía la barra en la ausencia de Konan.

Tomó asiento y se dejó envolver por las miradas que sobre él se posaban, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a que Deidara se presentara.

- ya veo…- la afilada lengua de Kakuzu parecía deleitarse con cada palabra que escuchaba y contestaba- así que es necesario ese sacrificio.

- tu dirás si lo ponemos en riesgo, no creo que alguien sospeche si lo hacemos como siempre- Madara sonrió satisfecho- no solo su dinero será para ti… una vez muerto el padre tendrías el dinero del estado completo a tu merced…- los ojos de Kakuzu brillaron ante la propuesta.

- ¿cómo te enteraste del acuerdo?- preguntó curioso, el asunto de su estado civil no era que se supiese en cada esquina.

- hay muchos clientes que vienen aquí… no me jodas con que no conoces los secretos de tu próxima familia- el mayor frunció el ceño.- responde, ¿si o no?

- …- Pain miró la indecisión del mayor, sabía que el dinero era su debilidad más grande pero ya no estaba seguro si el arreglo de su matrimonio tenía algo más que ver con ello.

- vamos Kakuzu, tu tienes lo que quieres y nosotros también… ella tiene lo que quiere y tú también- Kakuzu guardó la silencia, esperando una propia respuesta.

- uhm?- Madara le miró- ¡no me dirás que sientes algo de compasión por la estéril de tu prometida!- se quejó el otro, Kakuzu levantó la mirada serio- acéptalo… ella es estéril y se casa por tu compasión, tú por su dinero y nosotros te apoyamos por poder…. Siempre ha sido así.

- entonces hagámoslo- respondió el mayor cortante- solo que esto quedará en silencio entre los tres… entre la organización –sonrió- entre nosotros… y cada quién obtiene lo que quiere- sentenció.

- trato hecho.

—-

- uhm…- el rubio salía somnoliento por la puerta del pasillo, su larga cabellera caía desordenadamente por sus hombros completamente suelta, sin rastro aluno de la liga solía que amarraba la coleta.

Llevaba encima una yukata gris y encima de esta, otra aún más gruesa. Caminó con autismo hasta la barra, recogiéndose torpemente los cabellos del rostro y sonriendo con debilidad. Tener encuentros de ese tipo, y sobre todo con su jefe, lo dejaban muerto.

Tomó un banco y se acomodó junto al ojilila, que le miraba burlón, para tomar un trago. La sonrisa de Hidan comenzó a ensancharse al ver como sus ojos azules se abrían más, sorprendidos por lo que se apreciaba frente a sus ojos.

- ¿qué demo…?

- ¿cansada, puta?- rechinó entre dientes. Al instante Deidara viró su mirada con el rubor en la cara, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el asesino de cabello plateado.

- ya quisieras estar en mi lugar, uhn!- sonrió con cansancio.

- seguro- Hidan tomó un sorbo de su copa, una sonrisa divertida se formó en su rostro al observar los vanos intentos del rubio por no mirarle.

- ¿qué te ha hecho bajar así?- preguntó inquieto. No era común tanta ligereza en su forma de vestir.

- nada en especial.- sonrió.- ¿a caso te distraigo?

- para nada…uhn…- el rubio mordió su labio.

- 0o será que tienes miedo?- Deidara se heló, clavó su mirada llena de sorpresa y enfado en la cara del otro como si preguntase qué era lo que trataba de decir.

Un montón de preguntas se galoparon en su mente y una idea comenzó a hacerlo temblar. ¿No se estaba refiriendo a Madara o si…?

- juegas…- siseó exasperado.

- nah- se burló- me he preguntado ¿qué…?- una bofetada por parte de Deidara lo dejó callado- ¿Qué?

- no te metas con él- inquirió indiferente- sí no…

- ¡¿qué?- el más alto recobró su postura altanera- si lo hiciese…

- te mato- su voz lo dejó callado.

Estaba hablando realmente con determinación y, aunque Deidara pareciera una niña, sabía perfectamente hasta donde podría llegar. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su cuello, perdiéndose entre sus ropas. La forma indiferente y fría de hablar de Deidara no mentía.

El rubio se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a andar hasta donde su amante, quién le había hecho una seña para que se acercase; Hidan rodó los ojos a su vaso y bufó molesto, el tiro le había salido por la culata.

- entonces queda como secreto- rieron los tres. Deidara llegó hasta la mesa y, en un movimiento rápido, Madara lo sentó sobre sus piernas.

- su nombre es Deidara- le mostró a Kakuzu quién pareció examinarlo, ahora era el turno del rubio de sudar frío ante una presencia de ese tipo- ¿precioso, no?

- mmm… -tosió- es muy joven, ¿qué tanto puede hacer?- el más joven frunció le seño, estaba siendo subestimado por su aspecto una vez más.

- no te dejes llevar por su lindo rostro- Madara le pasó una mano por las mejillas- podría llegar a matarte si te descuidas- sonrió.

- jajaja- rió el mayor, le dedicó una mirada de complicidad a Pain quién simplemente atinó a asentir.- ya noto por que es tú favorito…

- ja...

Hubo un momento de silencio. El moreno no pudo evitar observar las piernas de Deidara, que habían quedado expuestas al sentarlo en sus piernas, acariciándolas lentamente, asegurándose de sentir cada centímetro de piel. Se levantó casi de inmediato, y tomándolo de la cintura se excuso con los otros dos para retirarse.

- entonces tenemos un negocio- dijo sonriente.

- lo tenemos si aceptas claramente mis condiciones- inquirió Kakuzu.

- sabes que si- dijo firme.

- entonces ya está hecho, vendré todos los días a revisar el avance… y cuando no se pueda, no se podrá…

- me parece, perfecto- siseó- nos veremos entonces- Pain y Kakuzu lo miraron perderse por el pasillo nuevamente junto a Deidara.

- joder - ambos se relajaron- siempre ha sido así.

- lo bueno es que no gasta dinero- Pain asintió y segundos después miró por el hombro de Kakuzu, hacia la taberna.

- ah, ya vengo… hay un cadáver que atender… si quieres puedes ir a la barra y tomar algo, después veremos quién será tu compañero…- inquirió cansado.

- jum, bien.

El pelinaranjo se levantó junto a Kakuzu y cada uno se perdió rumbo a su dirección propia.

El whisky se movía de un lado a otro de la copa, yendo y viniendo sin parar, reflejando en su tomar la semi ebria mirada de Hidan.

El peliplata miraba autista el liquido que retozaba en la copa, las palabras de Deidara ya no resonaba en su mente y un extraño vacío le nacía de la boca del estomago y terminando en su pecho. Se sentía estúpido y… solo.

- Imbécil..

Kakuzu inspeccionaba con al mirada todo lo que a su alrededor pasaba, observaba deliberadamente cada lugar y rincón de la sucia morada en la que ahora su más preciado bien estaba asegurado. Las prostitutas atrapadas en un fino hilo de telaraña, moviéndose cual muñecas para complacer sus más bajos instintos a aquél que con dinero se presentase; la desabrida cantante y su voz ronca, deleitando a más de uno no solo con su figura. Todo parecía estar en una perfecta armonía, una armonía muy bizarra. Seguía su recorrido con la mirada cuando una madera salida le hizo volver su vista a al barra.

Y ahí estaba, de elegante silueta y un aura solitaria, tomando entre sus dedos una copa de viejo licor. Frágil y perfecto, de un aspecto casi inhumano e inalcanzable, dejando ver la fina línea de su espalda, pidiendo a gritos en su piel que alguien le tocara.

-…

No encontraba una oración coherente en su memoria con la cual pudiese describir al ente que se encontraba frente a él, no encontraba razón humana para entender como es que una cosa así encajara tan armoniosamente en un mundo podrido como en el que se encontraba. No era algo que a simple vista, pudiese notarse con miradas.

-…

Avanzó lento, dudoso. Detallando cada cosa en aquélla persona que había llamado poderosamente su atención con solo estar presente frente a la barra. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Cómo se llamaría? ¿Qué es lo que ahí hacía exactamente? Eran muchas incógnitas dando vueltas a una sola respuesta. Se sentó a su lado, sin llamar su atención mientras su mirada fija aún le recorría. Solo había una palabra que se utilizara en ese momento: sublime.

- m…

El sabor corroía sus papilas, dejando esa sensación caliente en su boca que solo el alcohol puede utilizar para dejar su huella; obligando a sus pálidas mejillas a colorearse de un suave rosado a causa de la embriaguez que comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Sintió como la enorme figura que se había sentado a su lado le miraba entretenido, una risa irónica se ahogo en sus labios y sin ser observado, echó una miradita furtiva al hombre a su lado.

Nunca lo había visto por ahí, y parecía tener bastante dinero. Una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro al pensar la palabra 'dinero', que asqueroso. Volvió al frente donde su copa lo esperaba llena otra vez. Ahora si que parecía un tipo bastante molesto. La prostituta que atendía volvió al frente con una sonrisa para el hombre nuevo.

- hola guapo, ¿qué te sirvo?- preguntó melosa.

- lo que sea más bueno- inquirió con la voz ronca y profunda que lo caracterizaba. La prostituta le guiñó un ojo y se alejó enseguida.

- m…- ese gemido llamó poderosamente su atención. Hidan lamía su dedo con deleite, chupando los restos de alcohol que aún quedaban en su copa. El mayor alzó una ceja y rió.- ¡¿m?- bufó molesto- ¡¿qué?- preguntó de mala gana al notar la risa.

- ¡¿de qué?- preguntó Kakuzu guardando la risa, Hidan se molestó más. Kakuzu había decidió examinarlo descaradamente ahora que tenía su rostro frente a frente.

La nariz perfecta y fina, las cejas bien delineadas y del mismo color plateado que su cabello; la piel de un color pálido y perfectamente suave a la vista, y sus ojos, unos ojos de un color violáceo demasiado atrayente. Si se prostituía, debía cobrar demasiado.

- ¿qué me ves?- preguntó cohibido pro su mirada, sonrojándose aún más.

- ¿debería estarte viendo?- preguntó divertido.

- lo estás haciendo!- gritó.- jum… idiota- la prostituta volvió con la copa y se la tendió.

- ¿algo más, cariño?- Kakuzu negó- bien, llámame si me necesitas- la chica le guiño un ojo y se alejó, Hidan bufó molestó.

- ¿qué?- esta vez fue el mayor quien peguntó, Hidan no contestó.- ¿te roba el trabajo?

- no soy una puta- sentenció algo molesto.

- ya veo…- Hidan se sorprendió, había sonado eso con ¿alivio? Eso era extraño.

- uhm… - trató de levantarse de su lugar, pero el alcohol le pasó factura por ello.- me voy…- se tambaleo un poco y casi cae. Kakuzu le sostuvo de un brazo, mirándole a los ojos.

- estás ebrio- afirmó. Hidan se soltó de un manotazo.

- ja, supongo- sonrió irónico. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, era extraño, extraño pero atrayente. El peliplata sonrió más tranquilo.- ¡Hasta nunca!- dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar tranquilo…

- ¡espera!- gritó el otro, que se había puesto de pie.

Hidan volteó y quedó sorprendido no solo por la altura del hombre. Su cuerpo parecía bastante fornido a pesar de llevar la ropa encima, no era un hombre que solo se dedicara al dinero, había algo extraño, extraño pero atrayente, sin duda alguna.

- ¡¿qué quieres?- retomó su pose altanera.

- tú nombre… ¡cuál es?- Hidan abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- …- se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, deteniéndose unos pasos más adelante- Me llamo Hidan, imbécil- dicho eso se alejó.

Dejando una sonrisa en ambos rostros, una tarde de burdel cualquiera.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Hombre de Tentación

Un traslucido vapor se movía de un lado a otro con grácil calma. Una gota de agua, producto de lo acumulado en le techo, reflejaba silenciosa lo que bajo ella se dibujaba.

La boca entreabierta musitaba cosas sin sentido; los parpados cerrados y las facciones relajadas, siendo estimulados por el constante caer del agua, expresaban cada uno la tranquilidad que deseaba conseguir; rompiéndose el encanto cuando su violácea mirada de presentaba.

Él cuerpo quedó estático una vez cerrado el grifo, desnudo e inmutable, mirando al vacío, seducido por la inexistencia que ahí se pintada. Las últimas gotas deslizaron lujuriosas por su cuerpo, corriendo por todas partes hasta morir con el aire húmedo.

Un suspiro escapo entonces de su boca, avanzando autistamente hasta la puerta, tomando la toalla que se exponía insignificante a su mandato. Se frotó el pelo sensualmente, disfrutando las caricias que se auto proporcionaba. Tomó el pomo con firmeza, rodando el seguro, y deslizándose secamente hacía fuera…. Encontrando su mirada, con aquélla enigmática esmeralda que aguardaba pacientemente su llegada.

- _Les femmes elles me frôlent de leurs, regards penchés_

_Les bons messieurs eux, voudraient tellement m'déshabiller_ –

A.K.A., Carla Bruni

**- Burdel Akatsuki -**

By SoTtoMarU

**Capitulo 2.- Hombre de Tentación.**

Ambas miradas se fijaron en la otra que yacía frente a ellas, y un inquietante momento de silencio se formó entre ambas entidades.

-…

Los ojos violetas se estremecieron ante los esmeraldas que los oprimían, pesados y firmes, como una estaca. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir aquélla mirada recorrerle el cuerpo entero, cómo delineaba con tremenda delicia cada centímetro de piel expuesta a sus ojos, cómo se maravillaba al saber que no se le escondía nada.

Un sonrojo comenzó a extenderse en una línea por toda la cara, obligándolo a arquearse inconscientemente, juntando ambas manos y escondiendo vagamente su rostro tras la toalla.

-…

No dejó ningún punto sin memorizar en su mente, de aquél cuerpo pequeño y joven qué distaba demasiado a parecerse al de un joven común y cualquiera. Sonrió satisfecho al escuchar un leve gemido, sin saber porqué era, cuando su mirada descendía por sus piernas, volviendo a subir hasta regresar a su rostro, pasando pro su torso, recordando sus rosados pezones, sin que olvidase nada .

Quiso abrazarlo, quiso tomarlo y hacerse de él de todas las maneras hechas y por haber, tenerlo por siempre y no dejar que el mundo lo volviese a tomar siquiera para mirarle.

-…

Y ahí estaba, de pie frente a su cara, comiéndole con la mirada mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, observándole de pies a cabeza sin pudor alguno. Se cubrió con lo primero que pudo, cohibido y avergonzado como nunca antes, ofendido por tan desagradable insolencia pero con extraño sabor de felicidad.

Caminó furioso hasta donde el mayor aún le miraba y plantándole cara, comenzó a vociferar histérico a todo lo que daba.

- quién coño eres tú y que mierda haces en MI habitación?!!- el otro sonrió burlón- qué es tan gracioso!!!?

- ah…- se irguió completamente, asustando a Hidan que se echó hacia atrás un par de pasos, y con voz fuerte carraspeó- vienes conmigo- inquirió tranquilo.

- eh?- eso desubicó a Hidan- ir? Cuándo? Contigo? QUEEEÉ?!!- el rubor se extendió a toda su cara.

- espero abajo- dicho eso, dió media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo.

Hidan le miró sin comprender y, con rabia, azotó la puerta de su habitación. Deidara, qué salía y cerraba su cuarto con lave, les miró extrañado, siendo el mayor su atención principal pro tal escándalo.

- uhn…

-----------------------------------------------------------

- ah… ah…

El peliplata se encontraba tras la puerta de su habitación, respirando agitadamente y mirando al suelo con perdición, pensando en todo lo que le acababa de acontecer hacía segundos atrás.

- kh… maldito bastardo!

---------------------------------------------------------

Pain salía del pasillo con el cabello totalmente despeinado. Dió un bostezo, largo y profundo, antes de percatarse que la mayoría de sus principales empleados estaba ya desayunando en el local. Deidara llegó justo tras él, espantándolo casi en el acto.

- buenos días- saludo sereno y con las voz somnolienta

- ah… buenos días- el pelinaranjo le miró de arriba abajo, y un sonrojo muy disimulado la corrió por la cara- Deidara…

- hoy hace más escándalo que de costumbre por allá arriba- señaló con le pulgar, Pain miró de reojo.

- Hidan…- exclamó y Deidara asintió- ha… ya tiene asignado un compañero- Deidara lo miró incrédulo- aunque no lo creas…

- es…- los ojos azules se entornaron a donde el mayor y esta vez fue su jefe quién asintió- vaya… no se quién dará más pena, uhn…-rió.

- créeme que no será necesario- dicho eso descendió hasta donde Konan servía un par de tazas de café negro para ellos.

El rubio examinó a Kakuzu, que leía entretenido el periódico y tomaba café como los demás, y suspiró. Saltó los últimos escalones que le faltaban, removiendo graciosamente su vestidura – un pantalón negro con un abrigo del mismo color, que más le quedaba como vestido, portando por igual una bufanda roja - y revoloteando sus cabellos.

Llegó hasta la mesa y se sentó al lado de un joven pelinegro, que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y cuya taza de café estaba casi intacta. Le miró de reojo y bufó tratando de llamar su atención. Al cabo de un rato optó por dejarlo en paz, no iba a responder.

- ah…- miró un sobre blanco que yacía con su taza, y simplonamente se dedicó a abrirlo y a leer las ordenes para ese día- vaya… me pregunto quién será ésta? uhn- exclamó alzando una ceja.

En el sobre había una serie de papeles junto a una fotografía. Una mujer de hermosa mirada negra se encontraba sonriente frente a la cámara; sus largos cabellos castaños caían gentiles sobre sus hombros y una dulce sonrisa armonizaba con su gentil mirada.

Era extraño que le mandasen a una misión con una mujer de ese tipo, que aparentemente tendría dinero y no parecía molestar a nadie; eso estaba siendo raro pero, trabajo era trabajo.

Bebió la taza de café con tranquilidad, antes que su mirada se topase con la de Hidan. Bufó nuevamente y terminó su bebida de un trago, se levantó de su lugar y dando 'gracias', se despidió de sus compañeros para hincar su trabajo. Guardó su sobre entre sus ropas y se dirigió a la puerta, rozándose con Hidan en el camino.

- tan temprano y ya a follar?!- lo picó Hidan.

- por más temprano que sea, tú siempre seguirás siendo imbécil, uhn!- contraatacó, el otro frunció el ceño.

- jum… pero si ayer ni siquiera podías hablar entre gemidos que gritabas!- rió, esta vez fue el rubio quien se molestó.

- un virgen como tú no me viene a dar sermones- siseó con veneno, Hidan se quedó callado ante el comentario.- ju…

Una fina sonrisa adornó el rostro de Deidara, disfrutaba cuando la situación se invertía a su favor aunque… a veces le daba un poco de pena su compañero. Sonrió tajante y continuó andando, pasando de lado a Hidan y traspasando el umbral principal para salir a la calle y perderse entre la densa neblina oxidada de día.

Los ojos violetas se fijaron al suelo con rabia, nuevamente había ganado. Un escalofrío lo saco de su coraje, sintiendo nuevamente aquélla mirada recorrerle el cuerpo; rodó los ojos, cohibido, hasta Kakuzu que ya esperaba con una sonrisa junto a la mesa.

- nos vamos?- inquirió. Hidan se sorprendió y casi de golpe, los recuerdos comenzaron a regresar.

- cállate!!- Vociferó- contigo ni a la esquina!!

Dio media vuelta, bufando y vociferando en voz baja, y caminó hasta llegar donde todos los demás quedaban callados para omitir cualquier pelea matutina con el menor. Sacó la silla, en al que Deidara se había sentado antes, de mala gana y se tumbó en ella para comenzar el día.

Estaba a punto de tomar su café caliente cuando la voz de Kakuzu le detuvo secamente.

- vayámonos…- miradas furtivas se dirigieron a Kakuzu, y un vano murmullo se apagó tan pronto como empezó.

- lárgate tú!- gritó molesto el otro- aún no he desayunado!-lloriqueó, todo estaba poniéndolo de malas tan temprano pro a mañana, era un fastidio.

- el tiempo es oro- le ignoró el mayor- y tú desperdicias demasiado.

- …- Pain miraba de un lado a otro, de Kakuzu a Hidan y viceversa, refugiado tras su taza l momento de beber el café.

- vamos- Kakuzu se abrió paso ante los demás y avanzó inmutable hasta la puerta, pasando cerca del líder y despidiéndose al paso- nos veremos en la noche- Pain simplemente se limitó a asentir.

-…

Hidan miraba incrédulo la escena, nadie decía nada para frenar al situación, Ni siquiera Konan! Quién era la que siempre le daba la razón a alguien o terminaba con las disputillas entre todos, nadie! Miró al ojigris expectante, topándose mirada a mirada con él.

- di algo, puta madre! –chilló- que no eres el jodido líder?!!

- ah…- Pain dejó su taza en la mesa- no pierdas más el tiempo y muévete

La voz ronca de Pain lo hizo desubicarse aún más, que su maldita organización comenzaba a perder la 'cordura' que aún les quedaba? Se levantó casi autómata y corrió ala puerta tomando una bufanda negra de un perchero cercano, abriendo la puerta y moviéndose para alcanzar a Kakuzu.

Un golpe sordo resonó por el salón al cerrarse la puerta. Pain tomó nuevamente su taza y sintió como Konan llegaba a su lado para comenzar su desayuno, después de haberle servido a medio mundo.

- estarán bien?- preguntó, comenzando a comer tranquilamente.

- si, no creo que ninguno se muerda- inquirido tranquillo, degustando su café.

- eso es lo que espera Madara- una voz vaga y sensual se escuchó tras el pelinaranja. El ojigris casi escupe su café al ver quién yacía tras él.

- tú..

----------------------------------------------------

Los ojos lilas observaban furtivamente al mayor que caminaba a su lado, un suave sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas. Sintió un extraño calor en el pecho que lo debilitaba, que lo emocionaba y que al mismo tiempo, le aterraba. El mayor detuvo su paso bruscamente, ocasionando que el joven chocase contra su espalda.

- qué demonios..!!!- su voz calló la observar la norme puerta de ébano frente a la que estaban, un espasmo corroyó su cuerpo. Ahora que lo pensaba, non sabía ni siquiera a donde iban, solo sabía que lo había seguido sin preguntar nada.

- llegamos- informó Kakuzu a su compañero.

- ah…- Hidan asintió anonado.

Las paredes de ladrillo rojo deslumbraban a cualquiera gracias a la neblina oxidada. Una enorme y ancha puerta se levantaba gloriosa en la fachada, con un tocado de metal negro para llamar a esta cuando se requiriera. Una enorme ventana yacía junto a la puerta, cubierta por una cortina blanca, que parecía bastante pesada.

Era una casa de magnifica presencia. Ahora entendía por que la arquitectura nueva que había llegado de occidente, después de la Restauración, era asombrosa. Notó como algo le llamaba y pronto cayó en cuenta que Kakuzu le hacía una seña para que pasara, se había quedado estupefacto con la fachada.

- …

Entró deprisa al lugar, escuchando la puerta cerrarse tras su paso, y asombrándose nuevamente de lo hermosa que lucía por dentro: pequeña, cómodo y acogedora, sin duda que la fachada solo era una pantalla pero no le quitaba el misterio que envolvía al interior. Un viejo recuerdo volcó su mente, realmente ese lugar se parecía a lo que una vez llamó 'hogar'.

Kakuzu se sacó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero, junto a la puerta. Se sacó la bufanda y repitió el acto, dejando como siempre su velo cubriendo su cara, poniéndose cómodo para comenzar con el trabajo que Madara le había pedido, una revisión de documentos y cuentas pasadas. Hidan permaneció inmóvil un momento más hasta que la voz de Kakuzu lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Piensas quedarte a admirarla todo le día? Hay trabajo que atender…- el ceño se frunció nuevamente en el peliplata.

- ya voy!- resopló de mala gana.

Se sacó la simple bufanda que llevaba y la colgó junto a los ornamentos que Kakuzu ya había dejado atrás. Corrió ágilmente tras el otro y se adentraron al pequeño estudio que tenía junto a la sala. El dueño tomó asiento en el escritorio y le ofreció un sillón al otro. Un incomodo momento de silencio fue roto después de un par de minutos.

- que tenemos que hacer?- preguntó tratando de guardar la calma, se sentía extraño al estar en esa casa.

- cuentas, revisiones de papeles…. Solo eso- respondió sereno.

- ah, vaya…dinero- escupió con asco- tenía que ser eso…

- te molesta?- preungtó interesado.

- no, simplemente que no lo había... pensado de esa forma- mintió. Hablar sobre dinero siempre lo molestaba. Tomó un poco de aire y prosiguió- bonita casa…

- gracias, la compre antes de volver aquí… no fué muy cara, es lo bueno.

- ya veo- otra vez, dinero.

- quieres algo de tomar?

- no, gracias, estoy bien… quiero terminar con esto rápido- trató que su tono de voz no sonara molesta pero algo lo traicionó- solo hagámoslo…

- te molesta algo- insistió.

- no!- alzó al voz- no… estoy bien… no es nada, solo algo cansado…

- tan temprano?- ese tipo si que lo estaba sacando de sus casillas más rápido que cualquiera.

- ais! Solo hagamos esto y ya! Maldita sea!- gritó- me siento incomodo en este lugar!

- entonces aún sigues molesto por lo de la mañana…- Kakuzu comenzó a rebuscar una pluma entre sus cajones.

- eh?- lo había olvidado por completo- eso…- el sonrojó lo golpeó- ya qué importa? Joder…

- bien- sonrió tranquilo bajo la mascara- entonces comencemos…

- si..- miró la casa nuevamente. Era demasiado nostálgico como para no sentirlo.

Kakuzu acomodó unos cuantos sobres con cheques frente a él, llamando nuevamente su atención y pidiéndole que los ordenase por fecha para que fuese más fácil. El día pasó tranquilo, sin mucho ajetreo tal y como el mayor esperaba, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario y algo en él le decía que eso no estaba bien.

A pesar de que no se conocía y llevaba escasas horas de verlo, se limitaba a intuir que el silencio en el menor no era muy común o que, al menos, no era habitual en su interacción con alguien más. Por lo que había averiguado, gracias a Zetsu y los fugaces comentarios que su jefe llegó a hacer sobre él; Hidan no era una persona que coordinara bien con los demás en misiones y, los últimos compañeros que había tenido en ellas habían resultado lesionados de gravedad, dejándolos casi lisiados, o bien, muertos.

Mirándolo bien, realmente parecía un muchacho buscapleitos y creído. Bueno, tarde o temprano sabría las demás cosas que le inquietaban así que lo mejor era no apresurar las cosas.

Volvió sus ojos al escrito que tenía frente a él y dejó por un rato más a Hidan en su quehacer.

----------------------------------------------------

Deidara miraba aburrido la puerta de una enorme casa, sentado en una banca de un parquecillo frente a ésta. Pasaba su mirada de la foto que tenia en mano, a la puerta principal del caserón, moviendo sus pies inquietamente y comenzando a desesperarse pro que no hacía nada interesante más que observar. Sólo seguir las órdenes dadas, eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

- m?

El rechinar de la puerta, de reja, llegó hasta sus oídos, obligándolo a movilizarse al instante para ver quién era la persona que salía del lugar.

La mujer de la fotografía salía a la calle acompañada de su perro y una doncella. El rubio se levantó de la banca y caminó a paso sigiloso por donde ambas se dirigían, para lo que parecía ser, hacia donde entrarían al parque.

- vaya… si que es hermosa…

Los castaños cabellos caían graciosamente, en forma de rizos burdos, sobre sus hombros; un vestido de color verde hacía juego con ellos y su mirada gentil refulgía gracias al par de perlas negras que poseía por ojos. En verdad no encontraba la razón exacta para que alguien como ella tuviese que ver con la organización, y mucho menos parecerse a todos los tipos que él había matado antes por las mismas razones.

Tomó el sobre que guardaba entre sus ropas y volvió a leer toda la información. Al menos algo para pode acercarse más a ella. Guardó le sobre nuevamente, una vez confirmada la información, y avanzó hasta a ambas mujeres de manera natural. Hizo un ademán que llamó la atención del perro, yendo éste hasta él, escapando de su dueña.

- SUSU!- gritó la mujer con una voz suave y agradable.

- …- Deidara cogió al pequeño animal en brazos y se lo entregó a la mujer- toma.

- gracias, creí que huiría- respondió al tomarlo nuevamente.

- es tuyo? Es un perro muy bonito- sonrió.

- gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte- sonrió con amabilidad- te gustan los perros?

- son animales curioso- rió- digamos que si, uhn…

- oh! Jejeje… ya veo, este…

- me llamo…

- señora Yukari!- la muchacha llegó corriendo- ya es tarde, será mejor que volvamos- pidió nerviosa y cansada.

- es verdad… lo siento- se excusó con el rubio- me tengo que ir… un gusto conocerte…

- claro, seguro, uhn…- sonrió para despedirse- hasta luego… Yukari-san!

La mujer se alejó del lugar sin volver a preguntar el nombre del rubio. Un sentimiento de profunda curiosidad se formó en le menor; realmente era extraño que una mujer así pudiese tener mucho que ver con algo como lo era el Burdel Akatsuki. Dio un suspiro y dando vuelta, se encaminó de regreso al local, había muchas preguntas que le debía contestar.

--------------------------------------------------------

Al fin el trabajo estaba terminado. Las manecillas del reloj marcaban ya las 5:30 de la tarde y, Kakuz y Hidan se disponían a volver al Burdel para entregar cuentas de su trabajo realizado.

Una cara apagada y poco animada se veía en Hidan quién se colocaba la bufanda sobre el cuello, dispuesto a salir rumbo a su cuarto y quedar dormido hasta que fuera nuevamente de día. Las cuentas lo habían agotado demasiado.

Abrió la puerta y dio un paso afuera, el frío comenzaba a calar.

- será mejor que nos apresuremos a volver- explico le menor tranquilo, demasiado inusual en él- el Burdel está pro abrir…. No quiero toparme con las putas esas…- hizo un puchero con la boca- vamos!

- ahora tu eres el apurado- rió le mayor.

- cállate imbécil, solo mueve tú puto culo hasta el burdel y listo!- amenazó con el dedo al mayor.

Una vez cerrada la casa con llave, y los papeles en un sobre para sumar cuentas, ambos se pusieron en marcha rumbo al afamado burdel. Hidan caminaba aprisa, un par de pasos más adelante que su acompañante, peor siempre esperando cuando el oto comenzaba a declinar. No llegaron más allá de tres calles cuando el amyor comenzó la platica.

- realmente estás molesto- aclaro le mayor, el menor se detuvo unos pasos más adelante.

- deja de joderme ya!- gritó- dije que no tengo nada!

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos. Una anciana salía a la calle con una cubeta de agua en mano. En un berrinche, Hidan dio media vuelta, furioso y dispuesto a correr hasta el burdel si era necesario. Un chorro de agua lo bañó casi al instante de soltar el primer pasó, dejándolo más frío que el mismo hielo.

- qué demo… HIJA DE PERRA!!! ME ACABA DE MOJAR!!!- gritó eufórico pero sin respuesta. La vieja ya había desaparecido de la escena.

- uhm…- Kakuzu suspiró hondo, Hidan realmente parecía difícil. Fijo su mirada en el empapado joven y sonrió con algo de malicia.

La camisa que llevaba encima había quedado casi traslucida por el agua, los pezones del ojilila se endurecieron casi al instante por el frío, dejándose entrever sensualmente por lo mismo.

- ah…- un sonrojo se hizo presente en su pálido rostro, se abrazó así mismo para que le otro no le viese pero resultaba patéticamente estúpido.

- por qué la pena?- el mayor se acercó peligrosamente al joven, obligándolo a echarse hacia atrás- ya te he visto antes…

- cállate!!!

- pareces virgen realmente- eso lo avergonzó más.

- CLARO QUE NO!!! MALDITA SEA!! TODOS VAYANSE A LA MIERDA!!!- gritó histérico.

- si no lo eres, por que te avergüenzas?- repesó su cuerpo sobre el otro.

- ah... yo… Kakuzu, ah…- el administrador estaba demasiado cerca- aléjate…

- es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre tan…suplicante- su gruesa mano acarició la marmórea y suave piel del peliplata.

Extraño, todo era extraño. No se conocían, ya se miraban, se tuteaban, se tocaban… que era toda es relación extraña y bizarra que había salido de una simple noche con una copa encima? Era extraño y… fascinante.

No sabía cómo, cuándo y por qué estaba en una callejuela vacía con aquél hombre desconocido y atrayente de nombre Kakuzu.

No entendía cómo, por qué y cuando había comenzado a sentirse atraído por ese niño mimado. Extraño, bastante extraño.

Su mano acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del menor, fijando su mirada en la otra que le observaba con miedo y con ansiedad. Se sorprendió al sentir como su aliento se acercaba a él, como comenzaba a acariciar su pecho conforme subía los brazos torpemente hasta colgarse de su cuello.

- Hidan…

- …kuzu…- fue lo poco que pudo pronunciar antes de rozar la tela negra del velo.

Un gemido escapó de su boca al sentir los fuertes brazos de Kakuzu aforrándolo por la cintura, bajando sutilmente a la cadera y divagando de un lado a otro sin cesar. Palpando cada músculo que en la mañana, bien pudo delinear con solo una mirada.

- ah…

Se sentía feliz, emocionado; por primera vez sentía que no envidaba nada de lo que en otras ocasiones hubiese negado. Se sentía tranquilo, querido y deseado. No podía negarse a desear tenerlo más cerca cada vez más, sentir sus besos, sus caricias, sus brazos, protegiéndolo y queriéndolo...

No quiso saber ni cuándo, ni cómo, dónde o porqué estaban ahí y ahora en esa circunstancia, todo pasaba raro, extraño pero apetecible y bien recibido. Pero… cuánto podría durar el encanto? Un día, una semana, un mes, un año… un vida? O simplemente… una noche de sexo?

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Juego de Seducción

Aspiraba profundamente el olor a colonia que emanaba de aquél cuerpo; una sensación indescriptible corroía sus instintos y persuadía a su mente de una manera casi vertiginosa. Un fuerte brazo le cogía firmemente por la cintura, la otra maniobraba su rostro a fácil voluntad y manejo, predisponiéndola a su merced y jalando el platino cabello de vez en cuando.

Ambas bocas de movían al compás que marcaba la contraria, degustándose la una a la otra sin pudor alguno. Un pequeño espasmo agitó su cuerpo, los ojos lilas se abrieron suavemente, llorosos, observando al hombre que tenía en frente. Una tranquilidad inusual le impedía moverse de su posición.

Su aliento chocó al cerrarse el espacio entre ambos rostros nuevamente. Una mirada extasiada recorrió lentamente el grueso labio inferior que tenía delante, tratando de memorizar cada línea en él; entrecerró los ojos con cansancio y tranquilidad. Fue en ese instante cuando la realidad lo golpeó otra vez.

Se separó violentamente del otro, mirándolo entre espantado y extasiado por lo acontecido segundos atrás. El mayor miró sin comprender a su acompañante. Un dolor se formó en el pecho albino, alterándolo casi al instante y dándole a comprender lo que él ya sabía perfectamente desde tiempo atrás: Tarde o temprano él… lo abandonaría, como todos los demás.

-Zawameku kaze ni meguru ligth ga

_Oto o tatete kioku tobasu kitto shiranu __  
__hazumonai yuwaku –_

Blind Game Again. Bad Luck-

**-Burdel Akatsuki-**

By **SoTtoMarU**

**Capitulo 3.- Juego de Seducción**

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver claramente la menuda silueta de Deidara. La fina tela de la yukata se pegaba grácilmente sobre su delgado cuerpo, entreabriéndose de la parte alta, y con los largos mechones de pelo cayendo coquetamente por su pecho. Una incógnita se formó en el rostro de Madara al ver la seriedad en los ojos azules que tanto apreciaba.

- quiero que me expliques, qué diablos es todo este 'trabajito'- el sobre que había llevado antes entre sus ropas, cayó sobre el escritorio de su jefe con un ruido sordo al contacto.

- m?- el moreno alzó una ceja ante ello- cómo que, qué es?- repitió serio. Una sarta de papeles se amontonaba sobre su escritorio- tú trabajo, sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

- quién es ella!?- hablo exasperado por el tono de voz que estaba siendo utilizado en él.

El mayor guardó un instante de silencio. El rubio caminó hasta donde el otro se encontraba y quedó de pie, frente a él, esperando la respuesta. Una sonrisita se corrió por el rostro del pelinegro, comenzaba a observar la desesperación que crecía en su joven amante u cómo este se enfadaba más al ver cómo lo tomaba a juego.

El rubio alzó una mano dispuesto a golpear al otro, no quería ser el jueguito barato de él en ese momento, no hasta que le dijese todo lo que quería saber en ese momento. La fuerte mano de Madara le detuvo casi al instante, comenzaba a divertirse con la actitud de Deidara para consigo. En un hábil movimiento le jalo contra si, sentándolo a horcadas sobre sus piernas.

- Suéltame!!- exigió- suelta…- el moreno llevó sus labios hasta el cuello más joven- nn…

- Porqué?- preguntó divertido- si te gusta estar así…

- Ahhh!!!- el ojirojo mordió su cuello, sacando sangre hasta los pocos segundos del acto.

- Dime…- mordió el lóbulo esta vez- cuál es el problema con tu misión? Mmm?- lamió la herida que había ocasionado segundos atrás.

- Quién es ella?- preguntó molesto

- N… - el moreno dio una fuerte caricia a las piernas desnudas de Deidara, obligándole a arquear su espalda por el espasmo causado.

- Je… celoso?- lamió con deleite la sangre que había producido su mordida, degustando le sabor metálico con el olor a vainilla que emanaba del cuello del menor.

- Ca…- entrecerró un ojo por el acto- cállate…

Ambas manos se deslizaron a la cadera del menor, y bajando segundos después hasta el prieto trasero, apretándolo con lujuriosa fuerza y detonando otro gemido más audible por parte de Deidara, quién se abrazaba al cuello de su jefe y hundía su rostro en el amplio pecho que le proporcionaba. Un pequeño espacio de silencio se formó en medio de aquéllos dos entes que reinaban en ese lugar.

- qué es lo que quieres realmente de ella?- musitó, apenas audiblemente, entre sus ropas.

- Eres realmente delicioso…- relamió el cuello herido, recorriendo la curvatura hasta llegar al hombro, el cuál comenzaba a desnudara quitando la pesada tela de la yukata, dejándola caer hasta la cadera-

- dímelo…- rogó, irguiéndose hasta quedar cara a cara con el moreno.

- Un negocio- respondió serio ante la petición de su amante. En un hábil movimiento, se deshizo de la estorbosa ropa interior del otro y abría su cremallera.

- Con alguien 'así', uhn?- hizo énfasis en la última palabra. Los ojos azules de Deidara le miraron de una manera inquisidora y molesta- no entiendo como ella pueda… ahm…- se abrazó nuevamente al cuello del otro al sentir como el miembro del otro rozaba su entrada- ah…

- Precisamente por alguien 'así' es por que es un trabajo peligroso- tomó con ambas manos la cadera del rubio, levantándola como si no pesase nada- kh!- de una limpia estocada lo penetró hasta el fondo, arrancándole, esta vez, un fuerte y sonoro gemido de placer.

- M…- una vez pasado el hecho, escondió su rostro en el pecho nuevamente y espero a acostumbrarse a la nueva intrusión de su jefe- no entiendo… explícate, uhn…

- Je…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Una mirada se clavaba en la otra, justo como ese día en la mañana. Una miraba con miedo, la otra esperaba, confundida por la extraña reacción que le acababa de acontecer. Un aliento murió en la nada, el temblor de su cuerpo era evidente pero la sensación extraña estaba ahí, nuevamente, flotando diabólicamente en el aire. Dio un paso delante, el contrario retrocedió y una frase bastó para romper el silencio.

- yo…- comenzó Kakuzu, el albino bajó la mirada y avanzó ignorando al tesorero.

- Vayámonos…- habló unos pasos más atrás del otro, dándole la espalda al más salto- nos están esperando, imbécil…

- …-una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, bajo el turbante- vale…- comenzó a andar tras su acompañante.

Un golpe sordo se escuchó casi al instante. Hidan miraba sorprendido al frente, observándole la espalda al mayor, quién ya no portaba la pesada gabardina negra de la mañana. Se abrazó así mismo, temblando, rozando con sus pálidos dedos la gruesa tela, de la prenda ya mencionada, cubriendo su cuerpo. Un sonrojo se delineó a la mitad de su rostro y, eufórico, gritó.

- ERES UN IMBÉCIL!!- chilló- CREES QUE NECESITO DE ESTO O…

- muévete!- amenazó el otro, haciendo oídos sordos a su compañero.

----------------------------------------------------------

- entiendo…- Deidara trataba de recuperar el aliento, sentado aún en las piernas de su amante.

- - solo… mmm… ocúpate de hacer tu trabajo…. Más tarde sabrás… más cosas- su cadera se movía a un ritmo tranquilo, comenzando a hacerse más violento.

- Ahh!... b-bien…mmm.

Las embestidas comenzaron a ir a un ritmo vertiginoso, profundizándose y encontrando el punto que buscaba una veces, perdiéndolo en otras, pero que al final los llevó a lo que ambos buscaban, un orgasmo placentero y delicioso dentro del joven.

Deidara cayó exhausto sobre el pecho del otro, casi inconsciente por el trabajo realizado. Respiraba con dificultad, tratando de recuperar la calma, aspirando el olor entre mezclado de sudor y fragancia del dueño del lugar. Un suspiro de satisfacción escapó de los labios de Madara.

- perfecto…- aspiró profundamente el olor del sudado cabello rubio que tenía en frente- todo a su tiempo…

- uhn…- Deidara asintió cansado antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver tras ella la prominente figura de Kakuzu y tras ella, a su vez, la de Hidan. En un momento de silencio, ambas miradas se cruzaron quietamente, observándose inquisidoras una sobre otra y viceversa. El golpeteó hueco de los pasos de aquél hombre se detuvo justo frente al escritorio de Madara, ignorando por completo la escena que se dibujaba frente a sus ojos. Madara alzó una ceja, sorprendido por tal osadía.

- las cuentas- tendió un fajo de papales en el escritorio.

Hidan observaba la escena desde el pasillo la escena, inmutado tras la figura colosal de Kakuzu. Un ademán por parte de éste último lo hizo alejarse rumbo a su habitación.

- bastardo…- musitó molesto. Dentro del cuarto, la platica por el negocio apenas comenzaba.

Madara observó al administrador dubitativo, y de éste posó su mirada al fajo de papeles y baucheres que yacía inerte sobre la madera del escritorio. Acomodó mejor a Deidara sobre su cuerpo, unos leves ronquiditos salían de la boca del menor qué parecía dormir placidamente.

- bien, bien…- sonrió- más tarde revisaré esto…

- son cuentas bastante aceptables, pero no lo suficiente para mantenerme en esto mucho tiempo- amenazó.

- Pues si cumples, creo que se podrían cuadriplicar o quintuplicar- mencionó irónico, el más alto calló ante el comentario- hoy no has ido a visitarle?- ahora fue su turno de acomodarse en su sillón- m?

- Nadie sabe que estoy aquí- informó serio.

- Avisar, entonces, no vendría mal- respondió de la misma manera, el otro calló nuevamente- mientras más rápido se haga, más rápido tenemos todos lo que queremos y nos dejamos de estresar...-siseó cada palabra con deleite, Kakuzu le miró exasperado.

- Bien, dame un par de días- pidió- sólo déjame terminar tu trabajo y comienzo a moverme…

- Eso me gusta más- sonrió- pero que sea lo más rápido- Kakuzu asintió.

- Hasta entonces…- dicho eso, salió por la puerta, azotándola. Madara se limitó a sonreír con la proeza de sus palabras.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hidan llegaba a su habitación cohibido; tenía la impresión de estar sumido en un sueño y a la vez en una realidad demasiado sugestiva para su gusto. No quería darle más vueltas a ese asunto, romperse la cabeza pensando, y demás, así que mejor decidió ignorarlo.

Entró a su cuarto y comenzó a deshacerse de sus cosas, poco a poco; notando como la gruesa gabardina aún cubría su frondoso cuerpo. La tomó en una mano y regresó al pasillo, llegando a la habitación de su jefe y encontrándose con que la puerta yacía cerrada y sin ningún ruido, aparentemente, dentro de ella.

Suspiró molesto y se deslizó hasta el burdel. Caminó lo más rápido posible al pasar por el pasillo de las prostitutas, una mueca de enojo se dibujó en su perfecta cara. No encontraba al ojiverde con la mirada hasta que, sin mirar por donde iba, chocó con Konan.

- Fíjate!- chilló la chica. Hidan pareció no oírla, a pesar que el chillido sonó bastante claro.

- Joder- el ojilila miró a todos lados una vez más sin prestarle atención a la mujer- oye!- le llamó.

- Qué quieres?!- masculló molesta, la actitud del joven era demasiada extraña para ella- qué?!

- Haz visto al pendejo de Kakuzu?!- preguntó inquieto. Konan se sorprendió por el modo en el que el peliplata cambiaba su tono de voz.- lo haz visto!?

- S-si…n-no…

- Decídete!

- Ya se ha ido, hace unos minutos pasó por aquí pero ya se ha ido…- respondió anonada…

- Tsk!- Hidan chasqueó la lengua y molesto, volvió a su habitación con la gabardina aún en mano.

- Vaya….- musitó sorprendida- quién lo diría- y una sonrisa se curvó en su fino rostro.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Día uno. A la mañana siguiente…

El día comenzaba a pintar más claro que de costumbre. El sol se filtraba a través de la cortina, ensombreciendo ligeramente la habitación y delineando tenuemente las figuras que se mal formaban dentro de ella. Un 'clic' se escuchó desde la puerta, abriéndose al instante y dejando ver la ostentosa figura del administrador tras el enorme trozo de madera.

Hidan dormía placidamente entre las sabanas blancas de su cama, moviéndose una que otra vez, enrollándose en estas. Aquél placido semblante hacia que su rostro se viese más perfecto que de costumbre, más hermoso, más sublime que cualquiera. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios en un susurro casi inaudible, virando su cuerpo una vez más para dormir mejor.

El hombre frente a la puerta le espectó unos instantes, antes de pasar dentro de la habitación y jalar una silla para esperar el tiempo frente a su cama. Una vuelta más y creyó que despertaría lo antes posible.

-…

Los minutos corrieron como el agua entre las manos, una hora quedó dormida junto al silencio y los nervios de Kakuzu, se carcomieron en un instante. Un fuerte golpe hizo saltar al durmiente de su lecho, mirando asustado a todos lados por el causante de aquél efecto. Ambas miradas se entrelazaron nuevamente, complementándose de aquélla manera extraña y silenciosa que solo ellos podían decodificar inconscientemente.

- tú…- aquel ceño marmóreo se curvó de una manera horrible y pretensiosa- eres…

- m?- el ojiverde alzó una ceja con incertidumbre

- eres…eres…-las sabanas blancas fueron estrujadas con una fuerza demencial- UN MALDITO BASTARDO!!- chilló desesperado. Arrojó una pequeña caja que yacía junto a su cama, en el buró- UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!

- K…- pudo esquivarla antes de impactarse con su cara.

- QUIEN MIERDA TE DIO EL PERMISO DE ENTRAR AQUÍ?!! LARGATE CON UN DEMONIO!!!- terminó de chillar cuando vio la puerta cerrada sin Kakuzu ahí.- ah… imbécil..

El administrador se recargó tras la madera, una vez fuera e ileso, y un tic se apoderó del parpado de su ojo derecho. Tal vez haberle despertado de esa manera tan brusca al otro no fue la mejor opción pero el trabajo era el trabajo. Volvió a abrir la puerta con cuidado y lo observó de pie, cubriéndose con una bata, listo para bañarse, y con la toalla en una mano.

- qué?- farfulló molesto tomando el florero.

- Apresúrate- cerró la puerta y tras ello, logró escuchar el florero romperse contra la puerta.

- ME TARDO EL PUTO TIEMPO QUE YO QUIERA!!!

- Que molesto…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Día dos. Hora del desayuno, a la mañana siguiente…

Un golpeteo resonaba en la mesa del comedor, de un modo rítmico y acompasado, impaciente y molesto por el retraso que ya llevaba. Pain lo observaba nervioso tras su taza, Deidara parecía ignorar al mundo por completo mientras desayunaba autista en la mesa, y Konan deambulaba de un lado a otro con la cafetera en la mano. Bebían tranquilamente el café, o el té, que yacía en sus tazas cuando, por el pasillo, Hidan se apareció feliz y campante como si nada ocurriese.

Una severa mirada, por parte del tesorero, chocó instantáneamente con las pupilas violáceas que se presentaban insolentes ante él. Konan pasó autista frente al recién llegado y, levantando su cafetera, le ofreció el desayuno.

- café?- preguntó fríamente

- no…

- vale- Con su respuesta en mano se fue a sentar junto a Pain y comenzó a desayunar.-provecho…

- ah…- el pelinaranja asintió tras su taza, aún.

- Listo?- la grave voz de Kakuzu cortó el silencio.

- Jum- Hidan avanzó arrogante hasta la mesa, no…

- Qué?!-Kakuzu se levantó ofendido.

- DIJE QUE NO! ESTÚPIDO SORDO!-gritó. El mayor se levantó de su lugar y anduvo hasta el otro, tomándole del brazo firmemente- suéltame!-chilló

- Vayámonos…- lo jaló hasta la puerta.

- CON UNA MIERDA!! AÚN NO DESYAUNO!!! KAKUZUUUU!!!

La puerta principal del burdel se cerró con fuerza, emitiendo un chirrido antes de clausurarse por completo. Un burdo suspiró salió de la boca del ojigris al tiempo que Deidara se levantaba de su lugar, arrastrando la silla y limpiando su boca con una servilleta.

- terminé…- dejó sus platos en la barra para que alguien los recogiese más tarde. Caminó hasta la puerta y, del perchero que había junto a ella, tomó una bufanda y se despidió- nos vemos, uhn!- la puerta se cerró tras su paso, repitiendo la misma acción osada que con la pareja anterior.

- Está muy animado- exclamó Konan sonriendo tras su taza de café.

- Ah…-Pain volvió a asentir tras su taza.

- M?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Día tres. En la casa de Kakuzu…

Hidan acomodaba baucheres y talones sobre el escritorio de Kakuzu. El administrador contaba los números que yacían inscritos en estos y pasaba más hojas al menor para que continuara con su labor. El ceño de HIdan se curvaba molesto, los ojos de Kakuzu se fijaban de los papeles a Hidan y de éste en viceversa. Ambas miradas se encontraron en un instante, quedándose fijadas como en ocasiones anteriores.

- Qué?!- gritó el menor molesto

- Molesto?-preguntó divertido.

- No!

- Seguro…-respondió irónico a la respuesta que le fue dada.

- JODETE!!!-chilló aventando los papeles pro todas partes…

- … idiota…

Día cuatro. En la calle….

Llevaba ese semblante de fastidio y molestia, una vez más, caminando a su lado después del trabajo. Su boca se torcía en un puchero un tanto gracioso, y su mirada evitaba a toda costa la del otro. No podía negar que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia del mayor, y mucho menos que se sentía extraño a su lado desde aquél día. Y ese día en espècial se sentía más raro que el anterior.

Era esa extraña sensación de calidez y al mismo tiempo de una frialdad inimaginable, esa sensación que te hace estar feliz y al mismo tiempo triste y lleno de miedo. Esa era la razón de que su corazón no parase de latir por una u otra razón.

-…

Detuvieron el paso frente a una tienda de ropa, y otras cosas; quedando el más joven fuera del local para esperar a su compañero, en lo que éste último hacía sus compras. En la vitrina refulgía un hermoso collar, de una forma extraña e inusual en su diseño, de plata pura mostrándose precioso ante la mirada ajena que se atrevía a verlo. Hidan posó su pálida mano, acariciando con deseo el cristal por ver ese objeto. Una sombra se colocó entonces a su lado.

Kakuzu había vuelto sin hacer el menor ruido que pudiese distraerlo, sin dejar de verle observó la fascinación con la que Hidan acariciaba el cristal de la vitrina, dudando si el menor ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Un débil susurro por parte del peliplata le dio a entender que si.

- Kakuzu…- el aludido respondió con un gemido gutural de su garganta.

- M?- dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

- Ese día…- el joven acaricio la vitrina con tanta suavidad que Kakuzu llego a imaginar que era seda lo que acariciaba- … porqué… - cuestionó, aún ensimismado en el objeto- porqué me besaste?- soltó en un débil susurro que fue escuchado por el mayor.

- …-hubo en breve lapso de silencio por parte de éste- no lo sé….

- … cómo… - sus ojos se entrecerraron por la respuesta, con un toque de coraje y dolor- qué no lo sabes?...

- eso…- el administrador avanzó unos pasos pro su camino, dejando al otro detrás- tal vez… un desliz…

- Un desliz…-repitió desganado- un desliz!... –frunció el ceño y volteó iracundo contra el otro- UN DESLIZ!! SÒLO FUI UN DESLIZ?!!

- Esperabas algo más…?- el ojilila calló ante la respuesta, no sabía que decir.

- …idiota… olvídalo! Vamos!!- gritó y se echó a andar rumbo a Kakuzu, pasándolo de largo y dejándolo atrás esta vez.

- Hidan…

- Que?!- indagó molesto. Los ojos verdes le miraron, tratando de decir algo pero sin lograr nada.

- Nada… vamos…

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Día cinco. Antes de llegar al burdel, en la tarde…

- Mierda!!- se quejó- tenía que llover hoy?!!!- la lluvia caía torrencialmente fuera del tejado donde ambos se ocultaban.

- Sabes como es el clima aquí…

- CÁLLATE!!!!!- cilló.

- -deberías usar la gabardina…

- Eh? Gabardina?...ah!-recordó la gabardina que no había devuelto hasta ese momento y aún conservaba en su habitación- uhm…supongo…

- Qué por cierto, ya deberías regresarme…

- ERES UN PESADO!!!!

La lluvia comenzó a amainar de forma tranquila. Ambos hombres salieron de su refugio y se dispusieron a llegar al Burdel. Hidan quiso adelantarse al mayor, sin tomar en cuenta que la lluvia de esa tarde dejaba al piso más resbaloso que de costumbre. La gente comenzaba a correr rumbo a sus casas, pensando que tal vez podría volver a llover en cualquier momento.

Un hombre, con una bolsa de medicinas en la mano, corría despavorido en dirección contraria a Hidan, tropezando con él pero levantándose casi al instante y continuando con su marcha antes que el otro iniciase una trifulca. Estaba a punto de estrellar su redondo trasero contra el pavimento húmedo cuando un fuerte brazo lo aferró por la cintura.

- M?- dio un respingo por la fuerza proporcionada en el acto.

Kakuzu le tomaba fuertemente, haciéndolo sonrojarse al instante y aferrarse a las ropas del más alto. UN minuto pasó antes que ambos rostros comenzaran a acercarse peligrosamente al contrario, matando la distancia y sintiéndose cada vez más cerca.

Un suspiro de éxtasis fue soltado en algún lado, una caricia se deslizó por una la fina cara y ambos alientos se entremezclaron sin tratar de entender siquiera el porqué de ello. Los pálidos brazos de Hidan se enrollaron en el cuello de Kakuzu; su lengua se enlazó con la otra, iniciando una danza letal que llevaría a la perdición a cualquiera de los dos.

Una fría gota de lluvia cayó en el rostro de Hidan, marcando un sendero desde su ojo hasta la barbilla. Se separó del otro sin soltarse del abrazo y con una sonrisa auto satisfecha exclamó.

- Eso fue…otro desliz?...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Día seis. Burdel Akatsuki…

La puerta se abrió de golpe en la oficina de Madara. La menuda silueta de Deidara se abrió paso en medio de la montaña de papeles y la cortina de humo de cigarro, llevaba consigo un sobre amarillento con un boche de papales y una sonrisita que Madara reconocía a la perfección. Había buenas noticias para él.

Un golpe sordo se escuchó al contacto del sobre con el escritorio de madera, algunos papelillos revolotearon por ahí y ambas miradas se encontraron con fascinación por la otra.

- Ahí está tu informe, uhn…- una sonrisita se delineó por su cara. Madara sonrió complacido con él y, tomando el sobre, comenzó a abrirle.

- Tranquilo?- comenzó a correr el hilo del papel.

- Se podría decir, uhn…

- Ya veo…- sacó los papeles que llevaba dentro y comenzó a hojearlos- alguna visita? Un hombre? Alguien?

- M?- el rubio hizo memoria- no… hasta ahorita… una carta de su padre, nada más, uhn… no se a que te refieres exactamente, uhn…

- Nada… nada en especial- Deidara movió el rostro extrañado-nada…- leyó el informe de día a día hasta que llegó al cuarto y su rostro se ensombreció- NADA!

- m?.... qué?

- Nada…- se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a dar vueltas por ahí- así que no ha ido, eh?... ese infeliz..

- Quién?! Qué?! De que hablas?!- Deidara lo siguió como un pollito.

- - …- el moreno volteó a verle seriamente- se supone que 'alguien' debió haber ido a verle….

- alguien?- Madara asintió.

- parece que las cuentas le gustan más que las mujeres- Deidara le miró sin comprender- ya lo sabrás… ahora… creo que hoy no podremos divertirnos tú y yo..

- qué?!!!-

- hoy…- lo tomó de los hombros y susurró en su oído, arrancándole un gemido- me van a escuchar….

- ah~

- si los ves, mándalos aquí…

- hai…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan miraba con parsimonia tras la barra a todo el lugar, bebiendo tranquilamente un vaso de ron. Viró sus ojos azules al percatarse de la presencia de su compañero y jefe, que observaba impasible a todo el local y como éste se llenaba de clientes con el correr del tiempo. Kakuzu y Hidan emergieron por la portezuela de la barra, sorprendiendo al pelinaranjo por no ir pelando ese día.

- Vaya…-musitó sorprendido.

- Te impresiona?- Konan sonreía tras su vaso

- M?...mmm… no!- la pareja llegó hasta la barra. Deidara se presentó molesto frente a los cuatro.- sucede algo? - Pain le miró de arriba abajo buscando una explicación.

- Lo buscan…jefe- masculló entre dientes. Este miró perplejo.

- m?- Pain y Konan se observaron, deduciendo lo que sucedía- será…?

- M?-ambos voltearon a ver a Kakuzu.

- A la oficina…- el ojigris hizo un ademan con el rostro para que Kakuzu les siguiera.

- Ah…- el tesorero asintió, yendo tras ellos instantáneamente.

La mano de Hidan jalo tenuemente la manga de su acompañante, sin ser percibido por este. Kakuzu siguió su camino, autómata, tras el jefe de akatsuki y su compañera, perdiéndose segundos más tarde por aquél pasillo en el que la lujuria se respiraba y el dinero llovía del cielo. Deidara miró analizando a Hidan, sentándose en un banquillo junto a la barra.

- Parece que te ha cambiado la cara, uhn?- persuadió sonriente.

- M?-Hidan le miró interrogante- jah!- cruzó los brazos y se hizo el importante- te da envidia o qué?

- Eso es un si?- rió- dame un trago- pidió a la prostituta que atendía ahora la barra.

- Importa si lo es?-cuestionó divertido, siguiéndole el juego.

- Mmm…- lo pensó un instante. Tomó le vaso que la prostituta le tendía- tal vez…- rió. Por primera vez en su vida, y en el tiempo que llevaban en conocerse, no se estaban peleando como perros y gatos. Hidan tomó asiento a su lado.

- Dame uno, puta- la prostituta chasqueó la lengua, ofendida por el tono de voz que utilizaba el muchacho.

- Aquí hay gato encerrado- recargó su rostro sobre su mano- o…- bebió un sorbo y rió- jajaja nada, nada…uhn!

- No hay nada que estés imaginando, imbécil!- la prostitutas volvió con su trago y éste lo tomó de mala gana-

- Ah, si?- sonrió divertido- yo creo que le gustas…

- Pft!!!!- Hidan casi escupe todo el vaso encima de Deidara- eres un bastardo! De que demonios estás hablando?!- se hizo el ignorante.

- Jajajaja- Deidara parecía divertirse más con la actitud de Hidan que pro las bromas en las que caía.

- Eres un idiota…-masculló avergonzado, sabía que su sonrojo era más notorio por su tez- el sexo te está matando las pocas neuronas que tienes…

- Y tu como eres virgen, eres más inteligente, no?- se burló.

- CÀLLATE!!!!....yo..ehm..claro que no…yo..ahm…

- Qué? Te han dado tantas veces que no recuerdas, no? Uhn…ya creo…

- Eres un…-rechinó entre dientes.

- Bueno, me iré a dormir temprano hoy…- se levantó de su lugar, dejando el trago a un lado- mañana tengo un trabajo aún, más temprano…

- Jum…- caminó tranquilamente rodeando a Hidan y, antes de irse, susurró en u oído.

- Recuerda… 'agárralo con fuerza desde la base…y no dejes que la punta se cubra'- el sonrojo golpeó a Hidan al imaginar lo que Deidara trataba de decirle- adiós! Uhn…- el más bajo se alejo corriendo de ahí, sin darle tiempo al otro de gritar.

- Ah…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan, Kakuzu y Pain encontraban frente al escritorio de su jefe. Madara les daba la espalda, sentado aún en su sillón. Los recién llegados esperaban pacientes a que su jefe comenzase a decir alguna palabra antes de hacer cualquier movimiento que pudiera resultar estúpido para después. El silencio era abrumador.

- seis días…-comenzó el ojirojo- seis…

- m?- los tres se miraron sin entender muy bien aunque, Kakuzu ya se temía a que iba eso de 'seis días'.

- Seis días Kakuzu!- dio vuelta con brusquedad- explícame eso…

- Pues son seis días…- respondió irónico le administrador- hoy he mandado una carta…- trató de cortar la presión con el comentario.

- …-Madara abrió los ojos, extasiado por el comentario- supongo que debería llegar mañana, entonces…

- Así es- asintió Kakuzu. La plática le estaba poniendo los nervios muy tensos.

- Ya veo…ya veo…

- Arregla una cita en su casa para pasado mañana…-sugirió Pain, ignorando la mirada asesina de Kakuzu sobre él.

- _**Ya está hecho…**_- una voz rasposa emergió por la puerta, haciendo voltear a todos por su presencia.

- Zetsu… -masculló Pain.

- Hemos mandado una prerrogativa- informó el secretario bicolor, específicamente su parte blanca.

- Qué?!- Kakuzu no se creía eso.

- Me parece perfecto-las facciones de Madara se suavizaron.

- _**No hay nada más de que hablar…**_- intervino su parte negra.

- Eso parece- respondió serio el más alto de todos.

- Entonces todo predispuesto-sonrió Madara satisfecho- pueden irse…-una gota de sudor cayó por la sien de Pain y Konan.

- Vale…Kakuzu empuñó su manó silenciosamente, dando vuelta para retirarse por la puerta cuándo la voz de Zetsu le detuvo.

- Kakuzu-san…-llamó la parte blanca. El administrador se detuvo sin verle.

- _**Contamos contigo…**_**-**continuó la parte negra sonriente.

El mayor no dijo nada y simplemente se desapareció del lugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Día siete. Rumbo a la habitación de Hidan…

Estaba molesto, bastante molesto. Nuevamente Madara se había atrevido a llamarle para darle aquél sermoncillo sobre 'el trabajo y los deberes' que tenían todos para consigo mismos y para con la organización. Era frustrante, molesto. Si por él hubiese sido estaría ya sobre el cadáver de su jefe, vendiéndolo al mercado negro como solía hacerlo desde antes que se fuere del país. Pero no, sabía perfectamente quien era Madara Uchiha y que tanto cuidado debía ponerle a su relación con él.

Se deslizó hasta el pasillo de las prostitutas y lo recordó. Tenía que avisarle, al menos, a Hidan que al día siguiente no habría trabajo para él en su casa, que se tomase el día libre o lo que se le viniera en gana. Estaba bastante molesto, no sabía si estaba subiendo por que quería o por que debía, no entendía y no se explicaba como diantre se sacaría el coraje. Debía hallar una forma.

-…

Tomó el pomo con firmeza, al diablo si volvía a ponerse histérico con él por todo lo que hiciese con o sin su permiso, estaba bastante molesto. Abrió de golpe y lo que vio lo dejó prácticamente perplejo. Lo pasmó lo suficiente como para olvidar un segundo su coraje, el cuál, segundos después regresó. Había encontrado una manera, aparte de una buena forma para encontrar una respuesta a todo aquello que lo tenía de cabeza y no le encontraba una explicación coherente. En ese instante se auto respondería todo lo que quería.

- Kakuzu…-susurró Hidan asombrado.

Cerró la puerta al escuchar su nombre, e instintivamente el pasó le seguro de inmediato. Hidan le miraba entre asombrado y perplejo, lo bastante como para haber quedado estático ante su llegada. La lasciva mirada de Kakuzu le recorrió de arriba a bajo en repetidas ocasiones, observando claramente la desnudes de sus glúteos en el instante en que éste se ponía una bata blanca. Se giró completamente, cubriendo su cuerpo, al ver la determinación con la que él mayor avanzaba hacia él.

- qué…- una sonrisa nerviosa se mal formó en su rostro- qué demonios haces?...idiota?

- …

Las gruesas manos del tesorero le aferraron por los hombros, tirándolo al colchón de su cama. Los ojos de Hidan vibraban ante la incertidumbre y el miedo, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento en su habitación, solo sabía que no era algo muy bueno. Interpuso sus manos entre ambos cuerpos, tratando de quitarse al otro de encima, que ya comenzaba a pasar su rostro por el cuello del albino. Una patada golpeó el viento y una fuerte cachetada se impactó en el rostro perfecto rostro de Hidan, manchándolo con ese tibio liquido carmesí que emanaba de su propio cuerpo.

- aué…?

No se creía lo que estaba pasando, sintió claramente como las manos del otro comenzaban a romper la tela de la bata, abriéndola y desgarrándola para tener a su merced su cuerpo por completo. Fueron un par de segundos en los que se desconectó del mundo, volviendo a él con miedo y temor de lo que fuese a pasar. Nuevamente interpuso sus manos entre ambos, siendo ayudado por una pierna, tratando de liberase de ese agarre.

- suéltame!!!- chilló- maldito bastardo! Suéltame te digo!!! –pataleo peor sin muchos resultados- MALDITO HIJO D EPERRA!! SULETAME YA….

- …-otra bofetada los desubico por momentos.

Kakuzu se estiró para alcanzar las almohadas y, mientras que Hidan aún seguía en shock, quitó las fundas para amordazar al menor y así evitar que alguien llegase a la habitación a interrumpir. Una vez hecho eso, tomó ambas manos de Hidan y las amarró fuertemente sobre su cabeza. El menor comenzaba a lloriquear y a desesperarse por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- MPH! MPH!!!- negaba desesperado con la cabeza.

- Kh…- la sangre mancillaba el marmóreo rostro de HIdan y el sonrojo comenzaba a entremezclarse con el color.

Abrió ambas piernas del menor, una vez desnudo, y rápidamente comenzó a desfajarse le pantalón. Los ojos lilas de HIdan le miraron aterrados, sabía que ya no había marcha atrás y mucho menos que hubiese alguien que le pudiese ayudar. Observó el enorme miembro que poseía Kakuzu, hinchado, excitado a más no poder, derramando liquido pre-seminal desde la punta. Levó una mano al trasero del peliplata, hurgando y acariciando la piel, buscando con fervor aquélla virgen entrada. Una vez que dio con ella, tomó la cadera y la alzó lo más alto posible. Rozó con su erguido miembro la entrada y sin ningún reparó, lo penetró.

- MPHHHH!!!

Un alarido de dolor murió en la tela que portaba en la boca, y las lágrimas se dejaron ir con libertad absoluta. Había dejado de pertenecerse así mimo para dar paso a las nuevas sensaciones que su primera vez le provocaban. Miedo, ira, perversión. Kakuzu le dio vuelta sin mucha delicadeza, quedando su rostro contra el colchón. Era obvio que no quería ver sus lágrimas, era obvio que no tenía el valor suficiente para verle a la cara, era obvio que se había dado cuenta de un sentimiento que no quería que esuviese ahí… y que sin embargo, ambos podían sentir.

Lo aferró fuertemente de la cadera, marcándole sus dedos por la fuerza. Embistió una vez tras otra, a veces más profundo, a veces no tanto. Comprendió entonces que la mente de hIdan ya no pertenecía a su cuerpo. Los sonidos que una vez creyó alaridos amorfos, ahora eran claramente gemidos de placer. Se había dejado del dolor al placer, para tratar de soportar aquél embate al que estaba siendo sometido.

-… mmm!

Dejó escapar un ronco aullido al sentirse presionado por las paredes cálidas del cuerpo del muchacho, apretándolo y excitándolo aún más. Pudo ver, gracias a un reflejo en un alhajero de plata, su rostro lleno de éxtasis por lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo sintió, pronto terminaría. Un par de embestidas más y salió rápidamente de su cuerpo, quería ver ese rostro rojo bañado en su propio liquido; lo volteó con violencia y se vino justo en su cara.

- ah…

Estaba satisfecho, conmocionado pero satisfecho. Veía como las gotas de su semen se perdían por su pecho y su cuello, llegando cada vez más lejos y mezclándose con el sudor. Le observó un instante, estaba inconsciente, y al fin lo comprendió. Había caído en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, lo había violado. Que sería de ahora en adelante? Era claro que ya no podía estar sin su fastidiosa presencia, no podía dejar de pelear con él por una u otra cosa… no podía separarse por más que lo quisiera, eran complementarios. Más obvio ya no podía ser, estaba enamorado de él.

- ahm…

Lo soltó delicadamente, sin querer despertarlo. NO sabía como reaccionaria y no sabia que decir en caso de que lo hiciera; no era una persona que pidiese perdón y mucho menos, una persona que aceptase sus sentimientos nuevos tan fácilmente.

-lo… siento…

Estaba consiente que había cometido un grave error, un error que tal vez… era el peor de toda su vida.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Flor Estéril

El chirrido de la cama lo sacó de su perplejidad. Dos pares de piernas se enredaban, una entre otra, como víboras en medio del apareamiento, rozándose, tocándose, tensándose pro el placer que se inculcaban. Era una noche como cualquiera otra, 'ella' estaba ahí, tirada, gimiendo como siempre, disfrutando con un hombre desconocido como todos los demás, antes que él.

Su pequeña mirada se fijaba en la escena presente, frente a sus ojos; reflejándose en las pupilas lilas que poseía. Veía la monotonía a la que estaba acostumbrado noche tras noche, hombre tras hombre, la misma mujer.

Estaba conciente de que eso no debería estar pasando. Entendía perfectamente que eso no era común y que, sin embargo, era lo que le había tocado vivir. Sus ojitos se abrieron impresionados, algo había cambiado esta vez. Ambos se levantaban del catre maltrecho, murmurando algo inentendible para él. Se vistieron tranquilamente, siguiendo con ese susurro atroz.

Corrió hasta su lecho, ocultándose con las cobijas, esperando a que su madre atravesara la puerta para expirar las últimas palabras que él recordaría de ella después. 'Adiós, Hidan'. La puerta se cerró tras su paso, ocultando su hermosa figura albina; cómo cada mañana después del sexo ella desapareció. Sin embrago, ese día, jamás volvió…

_- I need your love,_

_I'm a broken rose –_

Rose. Ana Tsuchiya.

**- Burdel Akatsuki -**

By **SoTtOmARu**

**Capitulo 4.- Flor Estéril**

El pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo, llamó poderosamente la atención de quién velaba su sueño.

-…

Posó su mirada marchita en la pared, un dolor sobrehumano se corría por su cuerpo, desde los hombros hasta sus piernas. Estaba aturdido. Todo estaba en silencio a su alrededor, no había nada que hiciera algo que no estuviese dentro del marco de lo común… hasta ahora.

Levantó su mano con pesadez, el dolor corrompió su hombro, llevando a sus dedos a rozarlo suavemente, reconociendo el área afectada. Un enrome moretón coloreaba esa parte de su cuerpo. Poco a poco las imágenes en su mente comenzaron a llegar, las acciones de la noche anterior le provocaron una calida humedad en los ojos. Abrió su boca reseca, tratando de incorporarse, pero esa sombra en la pared lo congeló.

Trató de conservar la calma, después de todo, lo que pasó ya estaba hecho y nadie lo iba a poder borrar. Juntando todas las fuerzas posibles que aún le quedaban, se incorporó en su cama, aguantando el terrible dolor que nacía en su espalda baja; quedó sentado al borde de ésta última dándole la espalda a Kakuzu. Un silencio espeluznante se abrió paso entonces.

Se sentía destrozado, adolorido, con la cara pegajosa en una parte a causa del semen de esa noche, y reseco en otra, por el mismo; un el cuerpo pesado y adolorido por la rudeza que habían ejercido contra él.

-…- un bufido escapó de los labios de hidan, mancillados aún con la sangre reseca de la noche anterior- te…- un hilo de voz salió de su boca quebrantando el silencio que reinaba- te… divertiste?- preguntó gélido, sin rastros de emoción alguna en sus palabras.

-…-Kakuzu se petrificó ante ello, no sabía que decir- Hidan… yo…

- me voy a bañar…. Tengo que irme de aquí…- dicho eso, se levantó de su cama y con paso lento y adolorido, caminó hasta el baño donde se encerró una hora.

Los minutos pasaron lentos y estremecedores. Kakuzu esperaba sentado en el borde de la cama de Hidan, pensando claramente todo lo que había pasado y tal vez, lo que aún faltaba por pasar. Sin querer miró las sabanas blancas manchadas de sangre, y pasó sus manos por su cara. No podía creer la forma en la que le había arrancado la virginidad a su compañero, del modo tan brusco y cruel en el que lo hizo, y todo porqué lo había hecho. Se sintió un imbécil por todo lo acontecido.

- joder…

La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a su paso la menuda figura de Hidan sin un sentimiento en el rostro. Era tan frustrante verle de esa manera. Su blanca cara denotaba una seriedad inquebrantable, sus ojos… sus ojos decían todo lo que su boca no hubiese podido gritar en ese momento. Le miró fijamente, y avanzó autista hasta su cama.

- por que sigues aquí?- preguntó serio, una vez sentado en su cama.

- Tengo que decirte algo…

- No creo tener nada que escuchar….- se levantó con esfuerzos nuevamente, y se desnudó ante la mirada atónita del otro- qué?- le miró directamente a los ojos- te sorprende?... creí que ayer me habías reconocido perfectamente…

- No es eso…

Y realmente no lo era. Era que no podía evitar asombrarse ante al perfección de su cuerpo, emocionarse al verlo completamente desnudo, sentir la excitación que eso le provocaba. Era, que no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso y feliz, hasta cierto punto, por haber sido él el primero en su vida, a pesar de haberlo violado.

Le miró vestirse sin decir más. Dejando todas las palabras al silencio, esperando pacientemente al joven para poder entablar una conversación lo suficientemente clara para ambos y explicarse todo lo que se necesitara. Una vez listo, el albino caminó hasta su armario y comenzó a sacar todas sus cosas. Kakuzu miró sin comprender, no pretendía…?

- qué haces?- preguntó inquieto.

- Irme, no lo dije ya?-respondió fastidiado- no pienso volver a Akatsuki más-Kakuzu se alarmó.

- Hidan!- se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta donde le otro para guardar todo lo que ya había sacado.

- Quítate!!-exigió-déjame en paz de una maldita vez!-sus ojos se humedecieron- ya tuviste de mi lo que querías…

- Hidan…- lo atrajo contra su pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente- no cometas una estupidez…

- suéltame!!- trató de forcejear pero, con su cuerpo todo adolorido, no pudo hacer mucho- suéltame… Kakuzu, suéltame…

- no hasta que escuches!- Hidan calló

- quieres que te escuche…después de que tú me…me…violaste?- hubo un instante de silencio por parte de ambos- tan solo soy un desliz… suéltame… no quiero ser eso…

- no eres eso!!- inquirió fastidiado el otro- no eres un desliz…- el corazón de Hidan latió aprisa- eres…

- qué…? Que soy entonces? Un juguete? Un pasatiempo… una simple noche de sexo?- Kakuzu se separó de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- …-bajó el velo que cubría su rostro, sorprendiendo a Hidan al dejarle ver su cara por primera vez desde que se conocieron- eres…- tomó su rostro con ambas manos, limpiando las lagrimillas con sus pulgares, sonrojándolo visiblemente y acercando sus labios a los contrarios-n…

- Kakuzu…

Sus delgadas manos aferraron la ropa del mayor, sintiendo los labios de éste moverse sobre los suyos. Sabía que se sentía bien estar así con él a pesar de todo lo ocurrido anoche, a pesar de lo que tal vez ocurriría después. Sentía claramente que era mucho más que un desliz, que no tenía por que preocuparse y que el error que había cometido lo estaba mortificando más que a él. Sentía le miedo de ser perdido, el deseo de volver a ser poseído. Eran esas cosas que no se decían, pero que se entendían perfectamente a través del sentimiento.

Ambas caras se quedaron mirando fijamente, recuperando el aliento y esperando a que aquella frase se terminase. Los ojos lilas brillaban con miedo y deseo, quería escuchar las palabras y borrar todo lo que hasta ese momento pensaba.

- eres un idiota que no entiende nada…- musitó grave a su oído, abrazándose a él con más fuerza.

- Tu eres un imbécil que no me explica nada con palabras… así no puedo entender…- una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de Kakuzu. Hidan se echó a su cuello, besándolo nuevamente y empujándolo contra su cama.

- Te amo…Hidan- Una lagrima de le escapó al menor.

- Idiota…

Ambas lenguas se entrelazaron, las manos viajaron libres por el cuerpo contrario, palpando y grabando cada parte de éste. Una voltereta bastó para intercambiar posiciones, sin dejarse de besar el cuello del otro, sintiéndose más cerca de lo que querían. La desesperación comenzó a ganar terreno, la pasión le acompañó. Sin saber cuándo ni cómo, Hidan sintió el frío al golpear su piel desnuda. Otra nueva vuelta, y Hidan quedó sentado sobre Kakuzu, mirándole divertido y con una sonrisa en su cara.

- nadie te pone tanto como yo, m?- rió. Kakuzu frunció el ceño y le metió un zape en la cabeza.- ay!!

- Cállate… haz algo interesante para variar..

- M?- Hidan recordó algo de unos días atrás, y sonrió- jaja… ya veremos si no es verdad.

- M?-Kakuzu alzó una ceja.

El albino descendió reptante hasta el suelo, hincándose frente a Kakuzu y tomando el filo de su pantalón, comenzando a desabrocharlo y sintiendo como el administrador se tensaba por sus toques. Hurgó entre las ropas hasta que pro fin encontró lo que buscaba, el enorme miembro de Kakuzu comenzaba a endurecerse por el trato.

Sus ojos reobservaron curiosos y asombrados, no entendió cómo algo de ese tamaño pudiese entrar tan fácilmente en su cuerpo la noche anterior. Tocó con la yema de su dedo la punta, escuchando un gruñido pro parte del mayor. Miró expectante y, al notar el ceño fruncido de Kakuzu, lo tomó entre su mano con fuerza, sacando otro gruñido, y acercándolo lentamente a su boca.

-kh…

Jugueteó con su lengua y la sensible piel, pellizcándola suavemente y arrancándole un gruñido más fuerte y más placentero al administrador. Sus manos jugaron traviesas con los testículos, subiendo al miembro y bajando graciosamente la piel, descubriendo la punta y lamiendo con al punta de la lengua. Ambas manos de Kakuzu se posaron en su cabello, desaliñándolo nuevamente y jalándolo de vez en cuando.

Subía y bajaba a un compás desesperante, mordisqueando y lamiendo todo lo que podía. Las manos le marcaron un ritmo más rápido, acoplándose a lo que el tesorero quería; hundiendo su pene hasta tocar la garganta, haciendo quejarse al otro por la rudeza con la que lo maniobraba.

- bas…mph!

En una última estocada, hundió su hombría hasta el fondo, de tal manera que tocase más allá de la garganta, y se vino dentro de ésta. Uno finos hilos escurrieron por las comisuras, corriendo hasta su pecho y manchando su abdomen. Casi se ahoga con el tibio líquido que trago casi al instante, asimilando su sabor y la osadía del acto. Frunció su ceño y antes que pudiese reclamar, Kakuzu le atrajo hacia si mismo para besarlo otra vez.

- eres un bastardo…- musitó ofendido al peliplata

- idiota…

- eres…AHH!

Pasó ambas manos sobre sus nalgas, estrujándolas con fuerza y abriendo y cerrándolas una y otra vez, interponiendo entre ambas su activo miembro, masturbándolo con éstas. Un par de suaves gemidos murieron en la boca de Kakuzu. Se sentía estúpido por una parte, era obvio que no cualquiera se atrevería a acceder a la situación en la que ambos s encontraban después de que una de las partes fuese violada. No era coherente y sin embargo, lo disfrutaba. Un quejido lo sacó de sus pensamientos por un instante.

-qué?_ levantó la cabeza para observar la molestia causada.

- me dolió!- se quejó al sentir como la punta rozaba su entrada.

- aguántate..- sonrió. Oprimió con más fuerza ambos glúteos, rozando y hundiendo aún más la punta en la entrada.

- ah!-Kakuzu intercambió posiciones, quedando Hidan abajo otra vez- maldito infeliz…no vas a…?

-rétame..- abrió a todos lo que podía las piernas albinas, colocándose en posición.

- No Kakuzu! Espera! No..AHHHH!- abrió los ojos de golpe por le dolor, abrazándose como podía ala fuerte espalda del administrador- ah!...- un par de lagrimillas brotaron de sus ojos.

- MMM….- Nuevamente esa paredes estrechas le oprimían el miembro como la noche anterior, apresándolo lujuriosamente y proporcionándole un ambiente agradable e inigualable- que…estrecho…ah…

- AH!...- Lo tomó firmemente por la cadera y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza.

- mmm kh!

Los gemidos se confundían con los quejidos, con cada embestida que se le daba. Las piernas de Hidan se aferraron entonces a la cadera del mayor, apresándolo más contra su propio cuerpo; echó sus brazos al cuello contrario y hundió su cabeza entre las ropas. Era casi como un sueño, tan perfecto dentro de lo extraño que parecía, perdiéndose por completo de la lúgubre realidad y ensimismándose en las sensaciones que su nuevo amante le producía.

- ah… KAKUZU~!!!

Sintió como éste le tomaba con fuerza y le levantaba hasta quedar sentado sobre sus piernas, dándole la espalda, y quedando frente a la puerta con las piernas abiertas a más no poder y siendo masturbado a su vez pro la fuerte mano del ojiverde. UN hilillo de saliva corría desde su boca hasta su cuello, gritando y gimiendo pro todo le placer recibido. Un fuerte rubor cubría su rostro, perlado por el sudor de todo el acto realizado.

- ah…!

No podía reprimirse. La sensación, la posición, el momento. Todo estaba en su contra, llevándolo a un momento de éxtasis total en el que la cordura ya no existía. Era excitante, fascinante, erótico. Jamás en su vida imaginó que tantas cosas se pudiesen mezclar en un solo instante, llegando a ese momento en el que Kakuzu tocó un punto donde la vista se nublaba y las sensaciones llegaban a su máximo nivel.

- me… vengo…- susurró entre gemidos- ah~!

- Mmm!

- AH!!!

El mayor dio la última embestida, chocando ambos cuerpos de una manera casi estremecedora. Ambos alaridos de placer no se hicieron esperar más. El tibio semen de Kakuzu bañó por completo las paredes que le oprimían con deliciosa lujuria, exprimiéndolo por completo y dejando a ambos dueños exhaustos. Uno cayó sobre el otro, exhaustos y calientes por la actividad que acababan de realizar. Había sido una experiencia demasiado satisfactoria como para dar queja alguna sobre el otro.

Poco a poco el mayor salió con cuidado del cuerpo más joven, dejando a su paso un fino hilo blanco. Hidan respiraba agitado, tratando de recuperar el ritmo lentamente, tirado entre las sabanas. Kakuzu lo abrazó por la espalda. Pegando más su cuerpo sudado con el suyo propio.

- Ah….- sonrió exhausto el menor.- dime algo… soy realmente un desliz?

- Jo…

- O…. que soy?- el sueño comenzaba a ganarle al peliplata.

- Eres mío…- sentenció con voz grave, ensanchando la débil sonrisa de Hidan.

- Idiota… eso…pensé…- musitó antes de caer por completo dormido, en sus brazos.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara observaba entretenido desde la banca en la cual se sentaba habitualmente para esperara a que, aquella mujer, saliese a dar su paseo habitual. El sonido de los barrotes al abrirse le alertó para que viese a la mujer, que como siempre, era seguida pro la doncella y su perro. Se pudo de `pie y comenzó a andar tras ellos, repitiendo el gesto con la mano para que el perro se escapase a donde él y le diese una buna oportunidad para entablar la conversación con su dueña.

'NO abras el sobre hasta después de hablar con ella… sabrás algo de lo que quieres saber'. Fueron las palabras de Madara antes de irse, después de que éste le diese el sobre que ahora llevaba entre las ropas. El perrito llego hasta sus pies, moviendo la cola y ladrándole felizmente.

- M?- la mujer llegó corriendo tras el perro. Una linda sonrisa se formó en su rostro para saludar a Deidara- hola!

- Hola!....-saludó atento el ojiazul- parece que se vuelve una costumbre esto, no? Uhn….

- Eso parece…- respondió cortésmente.

- Toma…- le extendió el perro para que lo tomase, recibiéndola gustosa en su pecho.

- Gracias… parece que le agradas- rió.

- Crees?...-el rubio sonrió, acariciándole la cabecita al animal graciosamente- es lindo…

- Si!- respondió con una sonrisita fugaz.

- Uh? –notó algo- hoy estás muy feliz…. Es un día festejable?

- Oh!- se sorprendió pro ser notada tan fácilmente- no, no es eso…mmm- se ruborizó- tanto s eme nota?

- Si, uhn…

- Es que…- el sonrojo creció- mi prometido regresa hoy…

- Oh!- esta vez fue Deidara quine se sorprendió. Comprendió entonces la charla que había tenido son Madara sobre las 'visitas' que le habían llegado a ella- ya veo…

- Si….

- Estás muy enamorada entonces- sonrió.

- Demasiado…

- Jejeje…- la sirvienta corrió hasta donde ambos y casi sin aliento, informó.

- Señorita, ya han llegado…-el rostro se le iluminó a Yukari al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- Lo siento- se disculpó apresurada- debo de irme….

- No te preocupes- sonrió- será en otra ocasión.

- Si! Nos veremos!- Deidara levantó su mano en señal de despedida, la castaña echó a correr hasta llegar a su casa.

Caminó solemne hasta la banca en la que había estado tiempo atrás, hurgando entre sus ropas para buscar el sobre y abrirlo con toda la calma posible. Botó los papeles que tenía junto a la fotografía de aquélla pareja abrazada y se sorprendió bastante. Comenzó a leer los papeles lo más rápido posible para encontrarle una razón coherente a la foto.

- Ah…- sus ojos se estremecieron al encontrar lo más relevante del caso- esto…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan dormía plácidamente en su cama. Unos cuantos mechones se pegaban en su rostro, debido al sudor que lo llenaba, un suave sonrojo coloreaba delicadamente su cara y unos cuantos ronquidos escapaban de su boca. Llenando el aire con su fino aliento y susurrando cas extrañas a la nada.

Una nota yacía junto a su cama, esperando volverse a encontrar lo más pronto posible y pidiendo paciencia a su regreso del trabajo. Ya establecerían cuentas pendientes claras para todo lo que tenían en mente ambos. Dio un bote más en su cama, y suspiró.

- Kakuzu…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Souho Yukari. 33 años. Hioja única del actual gobernador del estado. Soltera, próxima a casarse pro compromiso… De nilña perdiño la facultad de concebir…"

- Es estéril….-susurró sorprendido.

"Debido a su falta facultad para procrear, nadie le ha querido como esposa…. Su padre arregló un compromiso con un hombre importante de negocios, acaudalado a más no poder…

-….

"Ella desconoce totalmente sobre el tarto…"

- Esto…- observó la fotografía, sus manos le temblaron y sin pensarlo, soltó las hojas hasta caer al suelo y develar la fotografía a plena luz del día.

"Está próxima a casarse con un hombre de dinero…."

"…Por dinero…"

- No es posible…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

La enorme puerta de ébano se abrió de par en par, emitiendo un sonido sordo al golpear contra la pared y detenerse. Dos figuras se delinearon a causa de la luz callejera que se filtraba tras estos, una frágil sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yukari al ver a ambos llegar. El rubor afloró en sus claras mejillas, y avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a ambos y hacer una leve reverencia en señal de saludo y respeto.

- Padre…

- Yukari- sonrió el hombre.

La mirada iluminada de la chica se volcó sobre el hombre que yacía al lado de su padre. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se miraron a la cara, desde que se estrecharon entre sus brazos y desde que se intercambiaron palabras. El sonrojó y la vergüenza le hizo bajar la cara. Oprimió con fuerza su delgada manos contra su pecho, sintiendo claramente como su corazón se aceleraba.

- Cuánto tiempo….Yukari-san- la profunda voz de su prometido la hizo estremecerse de emoción.

- Si… es verdad- alzó la vista cohibida, enfocando a los ojos verdes que la escrutaban. Fue bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… Kakuzu-san….

"Está próxima a casarse con un hombre de dinero…."

"…Por dinero…"

"No puede tener hijos…. Por ello nadie la quiso…"

" Se casara con un hombre…"

"Llamado Kakuzu"

- Hidan….


	5. Monotonía

**OMG! Muchas gracias a la gente que me ha dejado revs xD -3- prometo seguirle pro aquí con más clama y más dedicación.**

**Pilikita, si, sabía que eras tu xD OMG! Nunca pensé en tenerte como lectora XD el capitulo va para ti -3-**

Sofocación. Eso era lo que sentía, sofocación. La respiración se entrecortaba a lapsos irregulares, tomando bocanadas de aire y pasándolas lentamente pro su tracto respiratorio con pesadez. Un frío sudor caía por su frente. Sus expresivos ojos azules denotaban la incertidumbre y la sorpresa que esa noticia le había dado. No entendía como todo había ido a parar a un punto tan cerrado, como lo era el caso de Kakuzu.

Las hojas que llevaba entre las manos no dejaban de temblar espasmódicamente, las repasaba y releía constantemente como si aún no creyese lo que en ellos estaba escrito con tinta negra y legible fuente. Era verdad, no había duda. Lo que estaba ahí no podía seguirle mintiendo, lo había visto entrar en esa casa, había hablado con esa mujer y se lo había confirmado: se iba a casar. Era verdad, realmente lo era.

La charla de la noche antepasada lo golpeó de repente, virando su mirada hacía la nada y hundiéndose rápidamente en su propios pensamientos. Decirlo o no decirlo, hablar o quedarse callado y corroerse así mismo por la perturbación y tortura que eso significaba para si mismo. Después de todo, lo único que procede es el engaño la gente… más no al alma.

No es como sí un extraño lazo de amistad, o aprecio, se hubiese forjado entre ellos aquélla tarde en la barra de un burdel; no era como si sintiese odio por saber que iba a sufrir al saber la verdad, no era como si fuese que le daba rabia que posiblemente lo viese herido a causa de un juego. Después de todo no eran amigos, o si? Su corazón se encogió.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez y amargura, depositó las hojas en el fólder y suspiró. Sería un peso más que cargara sobre sus hombros.

_- mukutereba mukeru hodo_

_Hikisaru kono kiss –_

Rose. Ana Tsuchiya.

**- Burdel Akatsuki -**

By **SoTtOmARu**

**Capitulo 5.- Monotonía**

Así comenzó el martirio. Un ente dividido entre dos mundos.

Los hielos se diluían dentro del vaso lleno de Whisky, tintineando contra el cristal y emitiendo un sonido agradable al oído. La mirada desanimada, agobiada pro sus propios pensamientos, se concentraba en la bebida que tenía entre las manos, removiendo lentamente los hielos sin llegar a probar su contenido.

Trataba de acomodar las ideas revueltas en su perturbada cabeza, y el estrés que eso le provocaba, y que a su vez comenzaba a demacrar si aniñada cara. Sus nervios se destrozaban, la situación se complicaba. Ahora era cuando más entendía le significado de la frase que rezaba 'la ignorancia es una bendición', realmente los ignorantes eran felices, o al menos estaban más tranquilos, dentro de su carencia de conocimientos.

El chirrido de uno de los bancos a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos, viró su rostro a un lado, quedándose muy sorprendido pro lo que vio.

- Hola!- saludó alegre Hidan. Deidara no pudo hacer más que esconder sus ojos tras el velo de cabellos rubios que poseía, no quería saber ay nada.

- hola- respondió cohibido.

- m?- Hidan estaba demasiado animado, tanto, que parecía hacerlo sentir aún más miserable de lo que ya se sentía- y ahora que te pasa?- No, realmente era demasiado para él- eh! te hablo..!

- mierda, mierda, mierda…- susurraba en voz baja, como si rogara por que su martirio se terminase- mierda…

- hazme caso!- lo jaloneo de la ropa- DEIDARA!

-…

Todo se congeló en ese instante, acaso…lo había llamado pro su nombre? Nada de cría, puta, mocosa, ramera…nada de nada? Realmente era demasiada presión. Lo comprendido ala perfección, un lazo se había creado entre ellos desde aquélla noche. No pudo más y de un momento a otro, el mundo se tornó negro.

--------------------------------------------------------

Una blanca luz le daba de lleno a la cara. Un lejano zumbido le molestaba. Sentía los movimientos de aquéllos seres que lo acompañaban; el zumbido se acercaba y se agudizaba, llegando a ser un murmullo tenue y animoso. Su ceño se frunció al sentir la luz más intensa y, poco a poco, despertó.

- m~ -un gruñido escapó de su boca- dónde..? Dónde estoy?

- idiota!- una sombra se abalanzó sobre él- eres un maldito estúpido! Me espantaste!

- uhn…Hidan?- preguntó adormecido- qué…qué pasó?...ah ~ mí cabeza...- instintivamente se llevó una mano a su sien al sentir el espasmo de dolor.

- te desmayaste- informó la voz seria de Pain. El joven líder de Akatsuki se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, Konan se encontraba a su lado con un semblante preocupado.

- de pronto te caíste!- chilló Hidan- creí que te habías muerto!-una gota cayó pro la sien del rubio.

- ah~

- hizo todo un escándalo pro ti- las botas gruesas de konan resonaron en la habitación, la mirada que le mandaba tenía señas de complicidad al advertir el lazo que había surgido- Pain te ha traído hasta aquí- un sonrojo cubrió suavemente las mejillas del menor.

- casi me matas de un susto!!!

- uhn…- sonrió tímidamente para Hidan- lo siento-masculló débil.

Los sentimientos se galoparon en su pecho, realmente existía ese lazo especial entre ellos dos. Sus delgadas manos apretaron las sabanas. Sabía perfectamente todo lo que era la vida de Hidan, el motivo de su comportamiento con el mundo, el punto débil que era la fuente de su sufrimiento. Hidan no se merecía aquello.

- tú…

Deidara levantó la mirada de golpe, enfocándose donde los ojos lilas hablaban seriamente. Le observaron serios, inquietos, de alguna forma muy acusadores. Eso le extrañó.

- qué?-Pain y konan observaron atentos la situación.

- tú…- Hidan se sentó en la cama- ya lo entiendo, lo entiendo ahora todo…

- eh?...- Deidara se desubicó de lugar, ya lo sabía?

- ya entiendo que está pasando realmente aquí, realmente todo esto fue una farsa, no?- si, lo sabia.

- Hidan, yo…- Pain y Konan se miraron un momento.

- te desmayaste por que tú... estás embarazada, cierto?... realmente eres una chica…

Un inquietante silencio se abrió en el lugar. Todas las miradas se congelaron, fijándose exactamente dónde se hallaban esos dos. Una gota corrió pro la sien de los ojos azules y la chica, que hasta ese momento se mantenía en seriedad absoluta, se echó a reír.

- jajajaja~ - se agarró el estomago con fuerza- que él…que él esta… pft! Jajajaja~

- eres…

- eh?- Hidan quedó desconcertado.

- grrr….- lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo- ERES UN IMBÉCIL!!! YO CREYENDOTE UN…UN…AHHH!!!

- AHHHH!!!

- TE VOY A MATAR!!!

- ah…- Pain suspiró cansado y se marchó del lugar, Konan le siguió tratando de agu8antar la risa.

- jajajaja~ está… que él…

- IMBÉCIL! YO PREOCUPANDOME PRO LO QUE TE VOY A DECIR DE…!!!- el silencio llegó de improvisto.

- eh?!!- Hidan le miró desconcertado- de qué?- Deidara miraba fijamente a al puerta con asombro, Hidan se dio cuenta de ello y de inmediato, volteó a ver quién era el recién llegado.

- m?...ah!

- kh…- el rostro de Deidara se endureció. Apretó las sabanas con fuerza, cómo se atrevía a entrar en su habitación ese bastardo? Miró de reojo a Hidan.

- Kakuzu…!- el peliplata se levantó de la cama y corrió hasta el mayor, colgándosele del cuello casi en el acto. Deidara simplemente miró la escena con celoso silencio.

- *maldito bastardo, uhn* maldijo mentalmente, sino hubiese sido por la tela de la sabana bien se hubiese podido lastimar así mismo hasta sangrarse las palmas.

Odio. Sentía enojo contra él, furia por mentirle a un amigo. Maldición! Amigo? Si… debía aceptarlo, ya no solo compañeros de trabajo. Amigos. Bajó la mirada con reproche hacía si mismo, se acostó tranquilamente y se cubrió con las sabanas. Solo debía callar.

- nos vamos?- preguntó el albino con ilusión.

- hai- miró un momento a Deidara- y?

- ah! nada! Solo un desmayo!...Nos vemos Dei!!!- gritó feliz y jaló al otro para alejarse del lugar.

-…- Deidara entrecerró los ojos bajó sus mantas- uhn… nos vemos…

-------------------------------------------------------

Las tardes pasaban soleadas, amenas, tranquilas. Sin ningún motivo de tensión, sin nada que rompiese el sueño dulce en el que comenzaba a caer.

- eres un idiota Kakuzu!!!-chillaba Hidan desde la cama, completamente desnudo- me dolió!!!

- jum-sonrió para si mimo- hace media hora creí haber escuchado que querías más- se burló de su amante.

- maldito bastardo!!! Hop!- sus pálidos, y sonrosados, brazos se enredaron a su cuello por su espalda- te quiero…- rezó en su hombro. En cuestión de segundos cuestión de segundos, Kakuzu se posicionó sobre su delgado cuerpo y comenzó a tocarlo, sacándole gemidos placenteros al menor por ello - mmm~…

- yo también…- susurró antes de besarlo nuevamente en los labios.

- m~

--------------------------------------------------------

Las noches pasaban atormentadoras, pesadas, oscuras. Los nervios le carcomían al ver esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando de la falsa felicidad que le brindaban, recordando y soñando con las caricias en su cuerpo, con los besos que se daban, con la pasión con la que disfrutaba cada momento a su lado. Eran frustrantes, y aterradoras.

- ahora entiendo por que eres puta- decía sonriente Hidan- haber sabido y tal vez me hubiese dedicado a ello antes!

- aja ~- asentía desanimado Deidara mientras bebía un trago.

- en serio!- Deidara no quería escuchar su alegría- pero hay muchas cosas que haz de saber! En verdad eres una perra!

- sabes?- sonrió Deidara con aires de engrandecimiento- aún sigo sin saber por que eres imbécil!- rió- creí que con que te desvirgaran bastaría! Uhn~

- jum!- hizo un puchero de molestia- bastardo maricón!

- y?- sonrió aún más- que tú no?- Hidan se sonrojó.

- uhm, bueno yo… yo…

- jajajaja déjalo así, nunca lo compondrás!- el otro bufó molesto. Segundos después sus facciones de porcelana se tranquilizaron y sonrieron con melancolía.

- sabes?

-m?- Deidara le dio la espalda, recargándose, a la barra. Sonrió lo último de su vaso y escuchó atento.

- es genial.. Sentirse amado…- Crash! El vaso cayó al suelo y las facciones de Deidara temblaban, su mano aún asía al viento donde una vez hubo un vaso.

- Deidara?

- ah, nada, lo siento… me distraje…- sonrió falsamente- ya haré que recojan esto, uhn… tengo que hablar con alguien….jajajaja nos vemos…- y desapareció del lugar tras la puerta.

- idiota.

-------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaban eternos y aburridos, sin ningún chiste y dedicación, simplemente con monotonía a su actuación que comenzaba a fastidiarle. Engañar. Vivir engañando. Vivir por dinero y para el dinero. Solo eso. Nada más.

- Kakuzu-san! Bienvenido1- Yukari corrió a besarle en la mejilla, saludando a su prometido casi al instante que traspasaba el umbral.

- gracias…

- adelante! adelante!- exclamó feliz- gracias pro tomarte tanto de tu tiempo para visitarme- musitó apenada.

- no hay problema- contestó serio. La puerta de un estudio cercano se abrió de golpe y le padre de la mujer salió pro ésta- buenos días1

- Kakuzu-san!- saludó el viejo.

- padre!- sonrió Yukari.

- que bueno que te veo tan temprano Kakuzu-san, quisiera que hablásemos de algo importante- dialogó sonriente.

- …- Kakuzu frunció le ceño, se imaginaba de que demonios quería hablar- la boda?- inquirió tranquilo.

- parece que estamos muy en sintonía- rió- así es…

- padre!- renegó Yukari, avergonzada- por favor!

- si, si… es algo que yo también quería hablar…-

- Kakuzu-san…- los ojos de la chica destellaron con esperanza y amor.

- pongamos una fecha- prosiguió el padre.

- dos semanas!- contestó tajante el tesorero de Akatsuki. Yukari se mostró bastante sorprendida.

- me parece bien…

- pero!- Yukari trató de renegar.

- comienza los preparativos- sugirió el ojiverde. Mientras más rápido terminase todo eso, más feliz y tranquilo estaría. La muchacha le miró feliz.

- hai!

- entonces, que así sea…- los presentes asintieron en modo de aceptación y acuerdo.

-------------------------------------------------------

Cada día parecía una copia del otro. Las mañanas con ella, las tardes con él. Preparativos y sexo, codicia y desenfreno. Era sofocante pero ambas partes tenían su agrado para él, no importaba la presión si al final los frutos salía como uno quería. Aunque, un día, la pregunta más importante de todas llegó. El día que la verdad saliese a flote, qué pasaría? Un mal presentimiento le llenaba el corazón de perturbación. Tal vez lo mejor sería decirle a Hidan el plan. Tal vez lo mejor sería, quedarse callado. Eso ya se decidiría.

Pero… cuánto durarían las cosas así de estables cómo estaba en ese momento? Eso estaba por averiguar.

Una tarde más de sexo, una tarde más de pasión, una tarde más de felicidad que nuca antes había tenido. Parecidas peor no iguales, las tardes iban llegando con lo bueno del día. Las ansías por que llegase esa hora se hacían más fuertes conforme corría la semana. Era bien dicho que solo los amantes conocen el valor del tiempo, sólo ellos saben cuán precioso es el segundo que se pasa, el que está por llegar y el que le seguirá a ese. Así es lo bello de la vida.

Hidan miraba sonrosado a su amante bajo su corpulento cuerpo, con la piel perlada de sudor y una mirada llena de ilusión y rezagada felicidad que una vez había creído extraviada. Se aferraba a su cuello con firmeza, mirándolo a la cara y sintiendo su boca comerse su propio cuello, gimiendo bajo y placentero. Le gustaba cuando el sexo rudo y fuerte, lleno de pasión, lujuria y deseo, se convertía en momentos únicos e inolvidables.

- Kakuzu…- llamó entre suspiros.

- m?- su rostro no se despegaba a su cuello, podía sentir como las piernas blancas ceñían su cadera en cada espasmo que su lengua ocasionaba y sus movimientos lentos a estar adentro le ayudaban- qué? – levantó la cara para mirar fijamente al rostro del menor. Un presentimiento le llegó al pecho, algo que no parecía ser nada bueno.

- tú…- y sus labios pronunciaron las palabras que derrocaron al muro que portaba como coraza. Sus pensamientos se congelaron y el miedo, por primera vez, llenó su mente. Esas palabras, ese tono y esa mirada… nunca las olvidaría y lo atormentaría lo que sobraba de su vida- Kakuzu…?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- Kakuzu-san?- Yukari llamó a un distraído Kakuzu que se encontraba de pie en medio de la calle, paseando con ella a su lado.

- ah?...- el mayor volteó a verle con sorpresa, esas palabras… las recordaba como si las hubiese dicho hacía un par de segundos- lo siento, me distraje… me decías?

- te gusta este arreglo? O aquél?- preguntó señalando un hermoso arreglo de flores blancas.

- el que escojas quedará bien… ehm, te espero afuera…- dicho esto soltó el brazo de la dama y se dispuso a salir fuera de la tienda a tomar un poco más de aire. Esas palabras, sus labios al moverse, su rostro, su expresión. Todo lo estaba atormentando- soy un estúpido…- pasó una mano por su frente, realmente lo era.

Pasó un tiempo cercano a media hora antes que su prometida saliese. Le tomó nuevamente del brazo y siguieron andando. Pararon frente al parque cercano a casa de Yukari, tomando un poco le fresco y comenzando a tensar el ambiente ante als preguntas que estaba pro formularse. La chica lo abrazó pro el cuello y le miró directamente a los ojos.

- sucede algo?- preguntó él.

- mmm- negó- es solo que…- se ruborizó- desde que regresaste no… no hemos… uhm, no hemos… tenido… algo de contacto- dijo con esfuerzo, el mayor se sorprendió. No quería que… la besase, tocase o algo…o si? Lo más probable era que si.

- ya veo…- expresó sereno. Un espasmo en le pecho lo detuvo justo cuando acercaba su cara a al de la chica, que se preparaba para el beso, bajando su más cara y…

+ FLASH BACK +

- Kakuzu…- llamó entre suspiros.

- m?- su rostro no se despegaba a su cuello, podía sentir como las piernas blancas ceñían su cadera en cada espasmo que su lengua ocasionaba y sus movimientos lentos a estar adentro le ayudaban- qué? – levantó la cara para mirar fijamente al rostro del menor. Un presentimiento le llegó al pecho, algo que no parecía ser nada bueno.

- tú…- y sus labios pronunciaron las palabras que derrocaron al muro que portaba como coraza. Sus pensamientos se congelaron y el miedo, por primera vez, llenó su mente- nunca me vas a dejar…cierto?- preguntó con miedo- verdad…Kakuzu?

Esas palabras, ese tono y esa mirada… nunca las olvidaría y lo atormentaría lo que sobraba de su vida

+ FLASH BACK END +

- *mierda… no ahora..yo* - los labios de la joven sellaron los de su prometido al instante, sin darle tiempo a renegar o contradecir el acto, llevándolos a corresponderle pro obvia obligación más que pro afecto.

No duró mucho pero fue lo suficiente como para que Kakuzu sintiera una nueva sensación. Culpa. Acaso, había traicionado a Hidan? Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Ya no lo comprendía. Sintió entonces que una mirada ajena y conocida, al mismo tiempo, se enfocaba sobre su cuerpo y su acto. Se separó suavemente y miró con recelo a donde la presencia se levantaba imponente.

Unos horrorizados ojos le miraban con ira y odio, los ojos verdes se abrieron ante la sorpresa de la figura que se encontraba de pie frente a ellos.

- tú…- musitó con horror propio.

… _maldito bastardo…_

KONTINUARÁ…


	6. Mujer

Fijación. Tan fuerte como el acero, tan inquebrantable como la voluntad, tan pesada como la culpa. Era un cóctel de sentimientos extraños, indescifrables para la mente confundida, revueltos en un mar de contradicciones extremistas. Se encontraba tonito, confundido, desesperado. Por primera vez podría decirse que sentía el peso de aquello que todos llaman 'culpa', de ese sentimiento tan embriagante como le buen vino y que al mismo tiempo es tan pesado como el metal.

Su joven mirada de fijaba en la suya de una manera acusadora, insolente, iracunda. Era una mirada llena de odio, incrédula por la desfachatez y carencia de vergüenza que poseía para mostrarse por ahí con 'ella'. Era una mirada amenazadora, despreciativa en todos los sentidos, burlona en cierto modo. No pudo evitar sentir miedo al verlo parpadear pro un momento, suspirando con pesadez al concretar una idea en su cabeza.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al verlo bajar la mirada, al ver cómo se acomodaba con su furiosa elegancia el cabello y cómo, al mismo tiempo, se daba vuelta para perderse de su vista sin decirle absolutamente nada.

Tuvo ganas de detenerlo, de explicarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo y gritarle a la cara, lleno de nervios, que no era más que una farsa y que solo lo hacía por dinero. Jah, dinero…. Todo por dinero, por sucio y repulsivo dinero. Era por esa banal razón que estaba en medio del abismo, que podría bien perder a Hidan… si Deidara le decía lo que esa tarde cálida había visto.

- _I'm pulling your strings, twisting your mind _

_and smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_ –

Master of Puppets. Metallica

**- Burdel Akatsuki -**

By **SoTtoMarU**

**Capitulo 6.- Mujer**

Un sonido sordo se escuchó. Kakuzu había azotado con fuerza el delgado cuerpo de Deidara contra la pared de podrida madera de su habitación en el burdel. La comisura izquierda de sus labios sangraba con abundancia, su labio inferior estaba algo hinchado y su parpado mancillado con un poco de sangre seca. Su mirada azulada se fijaba con insistencia en la verde que le miraba con impaciencia y nerviosismo. Estaba exaltado, eso lo sabía y, sin embargo, seguiría torturándolo hasta el final.

- je… cansado, uhn?- Kakuzu enfureció por la osadía con al que le hablaba el menor.

- kh…

- vamos…- detuvo su puño cerca de su rostro- golpéame…- susurró excitado- sabes que es tu culpa la que te motiva, uhn…

Sádico, simplemente… sádico. Era majestuoso, bello, aterrador. Ese era Deidara, el asesino a sangre fría, la razón por la cual era un portador de uno de los diez anillos dentro del burdel, 'esa' era 'la niña' a la cuál Hidan envidió durante tanto tiempo. Sus ojos azules, bañados pro un extraño toque de sádica lujuria, se rebozaban en la pena que Kakuzu demostraba en cada golpe que le daba. Sonreía y reía sin sentido, disfrutando cada segundo del momento.

- sabes que no puedes tocarme…- rió con malicia- sabes lo que te puede pasar…

- tu sabes- rechinó entre dientes- que para desquitarse conmigo podría utilizar a alguien más- susurró imponente, seguro de lo que declaraba. La burlona cara que portaba Deidara se enderezó con rudeza, adquiriendo un semblante contradictorio de seriedad en un segundo.

- él no lo sabe, uhn...- lo analizó un instante- jajaja- rió con alevosía- sabes….- recalcó nuevamente con mofa- que hay algo peor que 'eso' que me dices…. Uhn?

Un golpe sordo. Un momento de silencio. La mirada azul de Deidara se perdía tras la cortina de rubios cabellos que llevaba, sin moverse e inmutarse por el dolor o cosa alguna semejante, escuchándose solamente el goteo de gruesos gotones de espesa sangre al caer al suelo y chocar contra el suelo.

Un extraño murmullo se escuchó tras la puerta, cerrada con llave pro Kakuzu, de la habitación. El mayor miraba imponente al rubio, quién no emitía sonido o movimiento alguno.

- di lo que quiero escuchar- ordenó directo.

Había pasado cerca de media hora desde que había llegado al burdel, después de dejar a Yukari en su casa, y se había puesto a buscar al rubio por todo el lugar. Media hora desde que lo había encontrado sentado en su cama, con la puerta de su habitación abierta, cómo si le invitara a pasar, cómo si lo estuviese esperando. Media hora desde que el administrador se encerró con él, desde que comenzó el griterío y los golpes y todo pro escuchar una simple frase de su joven boca: Ni digas nada.

- kh…juju…jujuju- rió, levantando el rostro mostrando el enorme moretón cerca de su boca que le había dejado el golpe más reciente- eres estúpido… no sabes NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!- gritó con ira y odio.

- kh!- Kakuzu se echó para atrás.

- solo juegas con Hidan como si fuera tu muñeca sexual, solo lo buscas por sexo y nada más, solo lo buscas por su cama por que al final…- resopló con violencia- eres igual que todos los demás…

_… nunca me vas a dejar, verdad?..._

.

.

.

-… los…demás?

- lo vas a abandonar…- un golpe sordo se escuchó tras la puerta, ambos voltearon a ver el portal con sorpresa- uhn…- sonrió- lo sabes…

- DEIDARA!- llamó Madara con desespero. Kakuzu abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sabiendo a que tenía que abstenerse.

- yo no diré nada, no soy como tú…

-…- Kakuzu le miró sorprendido

- pero… sabes… que tarde o temprano él lo sabrá…- cerró los ojos, se limpió el rostro lleno de sangre y caminó hasta la puerta. Kakuzu se mantuvo en su lugar, esperando lo inevitable. La puerta se abrió y la esbelta figura del líder se apareció en el marco de la puerta.

- Deidara…- miró a su amante lleno de golpes, con la mirada cerrada y el rostro con algo de vergüenza. Delineó con dulzura sus facciones mancilladas y viró con furia a donde le más alto se encontraba- tú…

-…

_… Deidara es algo más que la simple puta de Madara…_

- buenas…- Hidan llegaba de su misión en esa tarde, nuevamente dejaba el cadáver tirado tras la barra y hacía enojar a Konan con ese acto. Se sentó con una sonrisa y pidió un trago, había sido un día arduo.

- me gusta más esa actitud- expresó Konan mientras le servía un whisky

- ah, si?- preguntó simplón- bien por ti…

- olvídalo, sigues siendo detestable…- dicho eso se alejó de la barra, dejando solo a Hidan

- jum, puta…- farfulló por lo bajo. Bebió su trago de una sola y se retiró a su habitación, alguien se llevaría el cadáver tarde o temprano.

- vuélvelo a tocar y te mataré- amenazó el Uchiha. Kakuzu se limpiaba la sangre de la boca con algo de asco. Madara abrazaba posesivamente a Deidara, quién se había interpuesto para parar la pelea, y lo aferraba con un brazo por la cintura.

- kh…

- qué nadie sepa de esto- masculló Deidara, Madara le miró estupefacto- por favor, uhn…- enterró su rostro en el ancho pecho del líder.

-…- los ojos rojos de Madara se clavaron en los esmeralda, ya oíste… lárgate!- rugió molesto, muy molesto.

Kakuzu miró de soslayo al ojiazul, quién asintió de una forma acertante y confidencial, lo más probable es que la plática que habían tenido no se quedase en eso simplemente. Limpió nuevamente su labio sobre la mascara y salió a pasó lento y firme, siendo seguido por la penetrante mirada carmesí que el mayor de los tres le mandaba. La puerta se cerró con un ruido sordo, Madara estrechó con fuerza el delgado cuerpo de Deidara, buscando su mirada con fervor.

- estás bien?- preguntó aún excitado de furia, y acarició con dulzura el joven rostro.

- uhn- asintió, apresando entre su mano y su mejilla la mano de su amante- no te preocupes…. Uhn…

- ese bastardo…- empuñó la otra mano y miró hacia al puerta, dispuesto a irse de ahí tras el administrador.

- espera!- ordenó serio el menor, aferrando su mano con la suya propia. Viró el rostro con inquietud, topándose con la mirada seria y asfixiante de Deidara- tú y yo tenemos que hablar…

-…

Hidan tarareaba alguna cancioncilla de por ahí mientras subía a su habitación. Los pasillos estaban igual de concurridos que de costumbre, ya fuera por las prostitutas y sus clientes o las meseras con sus encargos de bebida. Miraba con interés hacía delante, soñando con muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, hasta que se tropezó con Kakuzu en las escaleras. Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro y, sin pensarlo, se echó a su cuello.

- Kakuzu~!- chilló feliz.

- kh!- el ojiverde lo tomó por la cintura, tratando de equilibrar ambos pesos para no caer por el pasillo- Hidan…

- eres un bastardo!- se quejó- no te ví en todo el día- hizo un detestable puchero con la boca- m?- se fijó en el velo manchado de sangre- qué te pasó?

- uhm… nada, nada- mintió- simplemente me golpeé con una puerta…

- uhm…?- Hidan alzó una ceja- te…golpeaste con una puerta?- repitió, Kakuzu le miró extrañado- jajaja qué estúpido! Jajaja golpearse con una puer…ay!- Kakuzu lo golpeó en la cabeza.

- idiota…- Hidan le miró como un niño regañado a su madre, sintió aquél extraño y embriagante sentimiento de calidez y sin pensarlo lo abrazó. Hidan se extrañó un momento pero que de igual forma correspondió.

- …- hubo un pequeño momento de silencio-… te…quiero…- susurró Hidan entre la ropa, aspirando su olor.

-…- los ojos verdes se abrieron al terminar la frase.

La culpa, nuevamente la culpa y el miedo. Estrechó con más fuerza al menor, que gimió por la bajo. Era frustrante. Era aterrador. Era… detestable. Hidan se removió entre sus brazos, sintiéndose asfixiado por la opresión que imponía le mayor y, una vez suelto, le miró a los ojos.

- que sucede?- preguntó inocente.

- cállate- ordenó, Hidan berreó- solo cállate- expresó con un tono más dulce, inusual en él pero que de cierto modo era agradable escuchar.

- bien…

_… no quiero volver…_

_... a estar solo…_

Un nuevo día, la misma carga.

Hidan curioseaba entre un montón de cajas que Kakuzu le había ordenado revisar mientras que él se encargaba de las enormes cuentas que Madara le había entregado esa mañana con un extraño semblante de haber olvidado todo lo ocurrido en la tarde anterior y qué, por alguna razón, lo tenía más concentrado en eso que en sus números predilectos, inclusive el alboroto y queje del peliplata era ajeno a su mente.

Curioso, bastante curioso, nunca se imaginó ver a Madara siendo dominado tan fácilmente cuál gatito de habitación por un crío que era más de lo que aparentaba. Impresionante, querría haber dicho.

- en verdad…- se auto expresó.

- mierda!- chillaba Hidan en medio de nubecillas de polvo y una que otra palomilla revoloteadota.

Su expresión llena de fastidio se convirtió a una de sorpresa al descubrir, en una de tantas cajas, unas prendas que, según él, no deberían estar ahí. Frunció el ceño y volteó indignado con el mayor.

- Kakuzu!- gritó, sacando de su trance al ojiverde.

- m?- preguntó con poco interés.

- carajo…despierta!- Kakuzu frunció le ceño, dándole a entender a Hidan que ya estaba prestándole toda la atención que quería.

- qué?

- qué demonios es 'esto'?- recalcó señalando la prenda que llevaba entre las manos. Kakuzu alzó una ceja- eh?

- uhm?... pues 'eso' es lo que ves… un uniforme de sirvienta!

- joder! Ya lo sé!- explotó- quiero que me digas que mierda hace 'esto' aquí?

- m…- Kakuzu sonrió divertido- guardado, no?- le gustaba hacer enojar a Hidan.

- AAH! NOO! POR QUE TIENES 'TÚ!' ALGOMO COMO 'ESTO' EN 'TU' CASA?- gritó.

- jeje…- Hidan apretó la quijada, odiaba que se burlara de él- pues era de mi última perra…

-…- Hidan se quedó en blanco- tú…tú…pe-perra…?- indagó frustrado.

- claro que no!- le exasperó que Hidan se creyese esa broma estúpida- era de la mujer que solía hacer el aseo aquí, antes…contento?

- ah…

- supongo que lo dejó ahí para no cargar… yo que sé..

- ah…- Hidan examinó la prenda.

Un pequeño vestido de falda corta y negra con holanes, y bastante escotado, un mandil blanco y una tiara bicolor. Un tic se apoderó de su ojo derecho, qué clase de persona hacía el aseo ahí? O lo peor, qué clase de persona era del gusto de Kakuzu para ser contratada…? El gusto! 'Ese pervertido' pensó. 'Maldito bastardo, ojala mueras castrado' Meditó con una gran sonrisa.

- ya veo…

- uhm… sigue con esas cajas- ordenó valiendo a los números.

- ah…- miró nuevamente el vestido, una loca idea atravesó su cerebro y, sonrió.- si, si… como digas… voy al baño y vuelvo- Kakuzu asintió sin prestarle atención.

El peliplata desapareció en segundos tras la puerta, dejando solo a su amante. Cinco, diez, quince, veinte…media hora! Kakuzu miró el regadero que había dejado Hidan en el suelo, exasperándose por todo el lío que había hecho. En qué demonios se tardaba tanto? No se lo había comido el caño o si? Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a dónde el menor se supone había salido. Llegó al lugar y se topó con la puerta cerrada. Se disponía a tocar cuando escuchó lo que bien le pareció ser un gemido.

- ah~!...auch!...mmm!- qué demonios hacia ahí adentro?

- *qué mierda?*- tomó con sumo cuidado el pomo y lo giró lentamente, entreabriendo apenas el trozo de madera para apreciar bien al menor. Su rostro se desencajó al mirar dentro, ese…era Hidan?

- ay!...- la puerta emitió un horrible chirrido que lo sobresalto, mirando a donde el mayor se encontraba recorriéndolo con la mirada.- ah!

Unas pequeñas braguitas se asomaban apenas por los redondos glúteos del ojilila, dejando ver claramente su nívea piel y sus bien torneadas piernas; el pequeño vestido dejaba ver más de lo que cualquier persona en su sana moralidad desearía y el tremendo, y pompado, escote le ceñía perfectamente a su pecho, dando una impresión aún más deseable y lujuriosa que en cualquier otro momento le hubiese parecido a Kakuzu. Los extraños quejidos que daba se debían al forcejeo con unas medias de seda blanca que trataba de ponerse.

-…

Hubo un hueco de silencio. Realmente Hidan era un idiota… pero era un idiota con las mejores piernas que nunca antes pudo haber visto.

- Kakuzu…- suspiró sorprendido- qué?- de un instante a otro tenía al administrador sobre él, besando sus cuello y amagando los brazos con sus propias manos.- q-qué haces? Espera! Ahh!

- tú tienes la culpa…ah… estúpido…- abrió la portezuela de la ducha, llevándolo a jalones hasta ese lugar y recargándolo contra la fría pared de blanco azulejo.

- mmm~

Lo tomó de las piernas y lo levantó, colocándolo a horcadas sobre su cadera. Los brazos de Hidan se enredaron en su cuello, presionando su rostro contra su pecho, el cual besaba gracias al escote del vestido, haciéndolo suspirar y gemir por lo bajo al sentir como la erección del mayor crecía entre sus piernas.

Sus besos y sus caricias lo volvían loco, y el tacto de sus dedos con su piel le quemaba. Era una sensación indescriptible, llena de frenesí y pasión mezclados con ese extraño sentimiento al que todos llaman amor. Pero… se sentía extraño, algo diferente a las otras veces; sus besos eran más insistentes, profundos, apasionados; sus caricias más intensas y sus palabras más tranquilas y suaves. Era extraño, algo incomodo, pero una parte de él le gustaba que fuese tan atento con él, que le demostrara que podía llegar a ser cariñoso aunque a veces extrañase la rudeza con la que algunas veces lo hacían.

- mmm!- gimió al sentir sus manos en su trasero, apretándolo de manera lujuriosa y tratando de quitar las bragas.- Kakuzu~!-se aferró a su cuello- te quiero..

- lo sé…kh- en un amplió movimiento logró quitarle las bragas y colocarlo sobre su erección.

- ah… eres un bastardo… la tienes gorda y dura…. ahhh~!- de un empujón entró en él, amaba esa sensación de estrecha calidez rodearlo y apretarlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo, entre la secuencia del sube y baja, para que ambo terminaran. Exhaustos, se tumbaron sobre la pared hasta casi hacer al suelo. Hidan se abrazó a Kakuzu con cansancio y con un poco de esfuerzos alcanzó la oreja del administrador.

- dime Kakuzu…- preguntó divertido- si yo fuese mujer… te gustaría?

- m?- el moreno enarcó una ceja- idiota- lo zapeó- no lo sé…

- uhm?- se abrazó a él- seguro?- rió.

- tal vez…- asintió. Hidan rió y se acurrucó entre su pecho.

- gracias…

- m?- se separó, viéndolo a la cara sonrojada- a que viene eso?

- muchas cosas…- sus voz se escuchaba muy cansada.

- ju.

- dime... nunca me vas a dejar…verdad?- nuevamente esa pregunta. Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

- ah…- suspiró con pesadez- duérmete…

- responde…- pidió.

-…- cerró los ojos y exclamó-… no…

- je…- se estiró un poco y lo besó en sus labios- te quiero…Kaku…zu…

_… maldito mentiroso…_

Madara tenía una cara llena de seriedad. Meditaba en su oficina todas y cada una de las cosas que Deidara le había dicho el día anterior después de aquél incidente en su cuarto. Había muchas cosas importante de por medio.

+ FLASH BACK +

- espera!- ordenó serio el menor, aferrando su mano con la suya propia. Viró el rostro con inquietud, topándose con la mirada seria y asfixiante de Deidara- tú y yo tenemos que hablar…

-…- se sorprendió. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama- qué cosa?

- Kakuzu-san no se puede casar…- Madara se sorprendió y se levantó de su lugar de golpe.

- qué?

- lo que oíste! Estás jugando con fuego, sabes lo que ha sido la vida de Hidan!

- a qué viene eso?

- maldita sea! A que está enamorado de él!- estalló eufórico Deidara, Madara quedó en silencio buscándolo a los ojos.

- No tiene nada que ver con su trabajo…

- Yukari tiene mucho que ver en 'su' trabajo!

- No te entiendo Deidara- trató de calmarse.

- Si Hidan sale lastimado en esto, escúchame bien, te juro… que no me vuelves a ver!

+ FLASH BACK END +

- chii…- golpeó la madera de su escritorio. No podía hacer nada, estaba contra la espada y la pared.

Por un lado el negocio más ambicioso de su vida estaba pro realizarse; por otro lado sabía que Hidan iba a pagar caro ese trabajo y lo peor… Deidara se iba a alejar de él. Maldición. No podía quitarle prioridad a ninguno de los dos. Nunca había visto tan decidido a Deidara a irse de su lado. Exhaló con pesadez, se levantó de su silla, apagó la lámpara y salió. Maldijo a su corazón, y al mundo entero.

KONTINUARÁ.


	7. Hidan

u madre siempre fue muy hermosa. Sus largos y sedosos cabellos plateados se removían con el viento y brillaban bajo el sol, como si fuesen finos hilos de plata. Su piel tersa y pálida, de aspecto casi mortal pero con ese pequeño detalle de coloración viva a diferencia de Hidan. Su padre, un hombre entre tantos, era de buena familia. Engañaba a su mujer con cualquier puta que cobrara barato y diera un buen servicio; era muy arisco a la hora de gastar dinero y sobre todo cuando se trataba de mujeres. Sin embargo, nunca lo conoció.

Ambos se conocieron una noche de copas frente a una barra de un burdel barato en al ciudad, los ojos violetas de él se habían fijado en los negros de ella al primer instante en que la vio. Tan bella, tan inalcanzable, casi inhumana. Fue una especie de 'amor' a primera vista. Tan fugaz como el agua entre las manos pero tan eterno y duradero a la vez, como el viento que ambos respiraban.

- The precious moments Are lost in the tide –

Listen to your Heart Techno. DHT.

**- Burdel Akatsuki -**

By **SoTtoMarU**

**Capitulo 7.- ****Hidan**

Era de mañana, cerca de las 8:30 y no había nadie en el burdel. No había ruidos, no había susurros en esa tranquila mañana de otoño. El salón principal, donde usualmente se desayunaba y trabajaba, estaba desierto y en un silencio casi sepulcral. Algunas avecillas se oían repicar en la lejanía y de vez en cuando, los hielos en el vaso casi vacío de Deidara resonaban.

Llevaba aún la bata de baño encima y el cabello a medio peinar, sin dejar de verse bien por ello. Tenía la mirada perdida en al lejanía inexistente de su mente, sorbía a sorbitos su bebida y su mente divagaba en los recuerdos de las noches anteriores. Ni siquiera el chirrido del banco a su lado, siendo jalado pro una musculosa mano, le hizo perturbarse. Una sonrisita traviesa recorrió sus labios y, en un movimiento ágil y casi infantil, dejó su vaso frente de si.

- sabía que ibas a venir- sus infantiles facciones se suavizaron- Kakuzu-san.

- si Madara se entera me mandará matar- respondió de manera profunda y casi neutral, cómo si de lo que estuviese advirtiendo no le incomodara en lo más mínimo.

- no hay problema por eso- tomó el vaso entre ambas manos- hoy ha salido temprano, uhn…- musitó con un toque de melancolía en su voz.

- ya veo…

- y…- su labio tembló imperceptiblemente ante lo que estaba por indagar- Hidan?

-…- las facciones de Kakuzu se endurecieron ligeramente- dormido- respondió directo y conciso- en mi cama- sus palabras sonaron orgullosas.

-…- Deidara sonrió nuevamente- entonces… a lo que haz venido, uhn…- sus infantiles facciones se endurecieron, dejando una mueca seria y rígida como la de un adulto.

- dime lo que no sé.

-… algo de tomar?- Kakuzu negó- bien…- el ojiverde prestó atención- la madre de Hidan fue una prostituta muy hermosa- su mirada volvió a perderse en el espacio al tiempo que comenzaba con sU relato.

- decían que nunca hubo una mujer igual dentro de todo estado. Tan bella y apabullante que solo algunos ricos importantes podían tenerla para ellos solos por toda una noche, uhn… pagaban mucho por que les abriera las piernas y los dejara tenerlos en su cama por una miserable cantidad de tiempo, toda una celebridad, uhn…

-…

- a pesar de cobrar cantidades exorbitantes siempre estaba sumida en la pobreza, en cuchitriles baratos y muy sucios… lugares indignos para ella a su parecer, uhn… un día, un hombre adinerado se le presentó en un burdel como éste… estaba ella sola en al barra, tomando un whisky- Kakuzu se sorprendió, la misma manera en al que conoció a Hidan- se acercó y cruzaron un par de palabras sin llegar a nada más esa noche…

-…

- pasaron los días y el hombre se siguió presentando hasta que una noche tuvo lo que quiso sin pagar ni un solo centavo, no era muy 'caritativo' que digamos… le gustaban las putas baratas, mujeres en las que no gastara mucho dinero a pesar de tenerlo a raudales, uhn…- sorbió a su bebida nuevamente- y la madre de Hidan fue el trofeo más preciado en su lista, uhn…

_… te quiero…_

- y?

- su madre dejó de prostituirse por un tiempo, quiso encontrarlo pero él había desaparecido de la ciudad… era un hombre casado, uhn, era obvio que no se quedaría en un solo lugar…

- vaya…

- con ayuda de su vieja casera pudo mantenerse hasta que nació el bebé que esperaba de ese hombre…

+ FLASH BACK +

Alzó en brazos a su pequeño hijo, lleno de ternura y amor le miró con los penetrantes ojos negros que poseía y que, en ese instante, irradiaban un cariño impresionante.

- cuál será su nombre?- le preguntó su vieja casera.

- se llamará - pasó su dedo con cariño sobre sus rosadas mejillas y el niño abrió sus pequeños ojos violáceos.

+ FLASH BACK END +

- Hidan

- exacto- hizo un ademán con le dedo dándole la razón-Hidan, uhn… más tarde se enteró que el hombre estaba casado con una mujer muy rica, que también esperaba un hijo suyo… por eso no se atrevía a separarse de ella y por eso cuidaba mucho su relación, uhn…

- curioso… pero… cómo es que estaba segura que realmente era hijo de ese hombre y no de uno de tantos?

- en verdad que lo es- expresó irónico el rubio- pero dejarme terminar… llegué a escuchar una vez del mismo Hidan que lo único que tenía de su padre eran sus ojos, supongo que aquél hombre igual los tenía del mimo color… no hay muchas personas con ojos de ese color, m?

-…no

- su madre le cuidó, pero como toda mujer acostumbrada a las buenas cosas comenzó nuevamente a prostituirse, así que Hidan creció en un ambiente lleno de promiscuidad, uhn… cada noche era un hombre diferente, y pues, Hidan veía todo eso siendo un niño, uhn…

+ FLASH BACK +

El chirrido de la cama lo sacó de su perplejidad, de la ensimismación que esa misma escena, tan igual a diario, tan diferente al mismo tiempo, le producía. Dos pares de piernas se enredaban, una entre otra, como víboras en medio del apareamiento, rozándose, tocándose, tensándose por el placer que se inculcaban entre ambas. Unas pálidas y finas, otras morenas y ajenas como cualquier otra que ya había estado en su lugar.

Era una noche como cualquiera otra, 'ella' estaba ahí, tirada, gimiendo como siempre, disfrutando con un hombre desconocido como todos los demás, antes que él. 'Ella' no tenía vergüenza de si misma, 'ella' no tenía el más mínimo rastro de arrepentimiento o culpa, 'ella' era una mujer cualquiera como las demás prostitutas que conocía, pero 'ella'…era su propia madre.

Su madre. Una puta que disfrutaba del sexo, una perra que se revolcaba con cualquiera pro dinero, una mujer que lo amaba y quería como ninguna otra persona en ese miserable mundo. Esa era la monotonía a la que estaba acostumbrado noche tras noche, hombre tras hombre, la misma mujer.

+ FLASH BACK END +

- su madre nunca hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por educarlo correctamente, uhn… por eso es así de caprichoso…

-…- Kakuzu le miró interrogante- no estoy tratando de decir que su madre no lo quisiera, después de todo es el hijo del hombre al que ella amó- se excusó el ojiazul- uhn, pero después de un tiempo… un hombre rico apareció nuevamente en su vida…

- m?

- y le hizo una proposición, que ella no puedo negar…

+ FLASH BACK +

Sus ojitos se abrieron impresionados, algo había cambiado esa noche. Ambos se levantaban del catre maltrecho, murmurando algo inentendible para él. Se vistieron tranquilamente, siguiendo con ese susurro atroz.

- que dices?- susurraba ese hombre.

- cómo sé que no juegas?- preguntó dudosa la peliplata.

- por que si vienes conmigo sabes que ni tú ni tu hijo la pasarían mal…

-…- ella le examinó con la mirada- dejarlo solo nunca fue una opción descartada pero…

- ya está lo bastante grandecito como para que se cuide solo- recalcó el hombre.

- jum…- bufó algo molesta- bien, pero con una condición…

- lo que quieras preciosa- besó su mano.

- a cambio quiero…

+ FLASH BACK END +

- comprar todo el edificio de la vieja casera, uhn…-sonrió melancólico- era grande y alto… pero se conserva bien- rió- para que Hidan pudiese seguir ahí.

- el edificio aún existe?

- si, si, uhn, aún está por ahí… él aceptó pero lo que le pidió a cambió fue peor…

+ FLASH BACK END +

- no lo volverás a ver nunca más- su mirada negra se estremeció, dudó por un segundo pero se logró mantener firme.

- hecho- el hombre sonrió.

Corrió hasta su lecho, ocultándose con las cobijas, esperando a que su madre atravesara la puerta y le mirase. Se hizo el dormido. Sintió como su madre acarició su pequeño cuerpo y se removió inconcientemente, disfrutando del tacto, lo arropó bien y beso su oído antes de susurrar un par de palabras.

- adiós… Hidan- una cálida lágrima cayó en la pálida mejilla del albino.

La puerta se cerró tras su paso, ocultando su hermosa figura albina; cómo cada mañana después del sexo ella desapareció. Hidan se quedó en silencio bajo las cobijas, apretando los puños con impotencia. Un nudo se le había formado en la garganta y un par de gruesos lagrimones amenazaban con salir de sus ojos acuosos.

- mamá….

_… no me dejes solo…_

+ FLASH BACK END +

- nunca más la volvió a ver- concluyó el administrador, Deidara solo se limitó a asentir.

- así ha sido desde siempre…. La mayoría de personas con las que Hidan logra entablar un lazo terminan por abandonarlo…

- por dinero….- Kakuzu parecía no creérsela ni le mismo. Pasó sus manos por su cara, si que era una situación difícil y complicada- mierda…

- es por eso que al principio se portó renuente contigo, uhn… eres un hombre que ama el dinero, uhn…

- maldita sea!- golpeó con fuerza la barra.

Era demasiado. De haber sabido, de haber sabido no hubiese aceptado el trato que Madara le proponía, de haber sabido no se hubiese dejado llevar pro al codicia, de haber sabido no hubiese regresado… de haber sabido no se hubiese enamorado, no se hubiese aferrado a ese niño, no lo hubiese tocado… no lo hubiese conocido. Fue un error, un grave y grandísimo error.

- fue un error…- Deidara se molestó.

- cállate!- ordenó- no fue un error… no lo digas como si fuese tan fácil, uhn… no seas tan egoísta, uhn!

-…

- y si hay un error, fué el que tú hubiese nacido maldito bastardo! Qué él se hubiese enamorado de alguien como tú!

- kh…

- todos cometemos errores, es verdad, pero ese tipo de cosas no suelen serlo... piensa en él, uhn…- su voz se quebró- no hagas que vuelva a ser como antes…uhn…- una lágrima cayó de su cara- no lo dejes… por favor… uhn…-levantó la cara y le miró con coraje- y si sigues creyendo que fué un error! Intenta arreglarlo!

- yo…

La enorme puerta de ébano se abrió de par en par. La estilizada silueta del padre de Yukari se abrió paso entre ambas maderas y se introdujo de lleno en la habitación, su hija se arreglaba con esmero, dispuesta a salir lo más antes posible de su casa.

- por qué tan apurada?- preguntó alegre el padre.

- quiero darle una sorpresa a Kakuzu-san- respondió feliz la chica.

- vaya…

- quiero ir a su casa y darle una sorpresa- sonrió contenta.

- deberías anunciarte, que tal si salió?

- lo esperaré- sonrió- tengo un juego de sus llaves- e padre se sorprendió- lo he sacado sin que se diese cuenta de su chaqueta…

- ay, hija mía…

- me tengo que apurar…me disculpas?

- ah…- suspiró resignado- bien- y salió del lugar.

- mamá….

Hidan se despertaba aturdido en medio de las sabanas blancas de la cama de Kakuzu. Nuevamente había soñado con su madre como en innumerables ocasiones anteriores, recordando nítidamente aquélla noche que ella lo abandonó. Bufó molesto consigo mismo, esa perra no merecía le más mínimo recuerdo de su parte.

- puta…

Había aprendido a guardarles rencor a esas personas, al dinero y a la vida misma. Era nefasto, lo sabía pero, las situaciones lo habían hecho reaccionar así. Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar sus pensamientos y aspiró el agradable aroma de Kakuzu en las sabanas, se restregó como un gatito en ellas y despabilándose por completo, se levantó. Miró por la ventana, había buen día.

- mm~!- se estiró por competo, y, medio enrollándose la sabana al cuerpo, caminó hasta el baño para ducharse. Tendría que regresar al Burdel él solo, Kakuzu le alcanzaría en al noche seguramente.

El día caía gentilmente sobre aquél lugar, solitario y abandonado por sus miembros más activos, habitado solamente por la silenciosa figura de Deidara. Repasaba la boquilla de su vaso con el dedo, pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Kakuzu esa mañana. Una barra de luz recorrió el suelo de madera, la puerta se abría y se cerraba tras el paso de Madara al lugar. Le miró cohibido, avergonzado de cierto modo pro lo que le había dicho.

-…

Cerró lo ojos con fuerza y dolor al sentir el rápido caminar del moreno a sus espaldas, ignorándolo pro completo. Empuñó la mano con fuerza, tenía que seguir firme a su promesa aunque comenzaba a dudar de su propia fortaleza para cumplirla. Desde su platica, aquélla noche, ambos parecían ignorarse y evadirse mutuamente. Era duro estar así.

- uhn…

Se levantó del banco en el que había permanecido sentado casi toda la mañana, tiró el vaso en el fregadero cercano y se encaminó a su habitación, dispuesto a encerrarse pro toda la tarde, con paso marchito y lento llegó hasta las puertas al fondo del pasillo dónde Madara se encontraba de pie en la pared. Le miró extrañado, y siguió su rumbo hacia su cuarto.

- yo…- paró el paso al subir el primer escalón, justo delante de donde Madara estaba recargado. Se reincorporó y le miró a los ojos azules, llenos de ilusión y esperanza, y sin poder aguantar más lo jaló del brazo, recargándolo contra la pared, besándole con necesidad y euforia reprimida por esas horas de ignorancia mutua. Deidara pasó sus brazos pro su cuello y sus piernas le rodearon con soltura la cadera, un enorme jadeo escapó de ambas bocas al para el beso y mirarse a la cara.

- eres un tonto...- chilló Deidara pro lo bajo, haciendo sonreír al Uchiha.

- lo sé, pero soy le tonto al que amas…- Deidara asintió y se dejó hacer por el mayor, quién lo llevó a una habitación cercana para poder poseerlo una vez más.

- me llevaré este- señaló le dije de plata pura que reposaba en el mostrador con gloria y elegancia.

- buena elección señor- sonreía complacido el platero.

Tomó el dije entre ambas manos con delicadeza y lo envolvió en una pequeña bolsa traslucida, atando un cordel violáceo para cerrarla. Cobró el dinero y regresó al comprador su compra, sintiéndose satisfecho por le negocio establecido.

- vuelva pronto!- una campanilla sonó al cerrarse la puerta, y perderse tras ésta la fornida silueta de Kakuzu.

- hop!- Hidan saltó los últimos escalones del portal en casa de Kakuzu. Se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta antes de salir.

Se acomodó bien la bufanda negra que había tomado del perchero de Kakuzu y comenzó a andar por la calle con dirección al burdel.

- ya casi~- Yukari caminaba casi forzada contra sus nervios, no faltaba mucho para llegar a casa de su prometido.

Alisaba su elegante vestido de vez en cuando y constantemente le echaba un ojo a la bolsa llena de tartas que había comprado en el camino, cerciorándose que todo estuviese en perfecto orden. Dio vuelta a la última esquina y sucedió lo inevitable.

- ah…

-ah!- un peliplata había chocado contra ella al dar la vuelta, magullando la bolsa de tartitas y rompiendo alguna.

- mierda…- Hidan trató de enderezar el camino sin hacer al suelo, ese tipo de encuentros eran muy molestos para él.

- fíjate!- gritó la mujer.

- jum! vete al diablo, perra!- la chica quedó en blanco, le había llamado 'perra'?

- kh… no sabes con quién te metes! -chilló- tú! Tú! Hijo de…de…- la vergüenza no la dejaba hablar, una señorita de su talla no se debería andar rebajando a vulgaridades como esas, pensó.

Guardó silencio de golpe al sentir la rígida, y asesina, mirada del joven sobre ella. Los ojos violáceos de Hidan se entornaron contra los azabaches de ella. Desafiantes, altaneros. Ninguno cedería ante el otro… o sí?

CONTINUARÁ…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Ya hace rato que el fic tiene de acabado (algo así como un año y medio) pero cono el Fanfiction me odiaba (ya lo he sometido) no había podido actualizar aquí xD Así que espero no se enfaden puesto que he decidido terminarlo y subir más cosas 8D (Sotto es feliz cuando sus lectores lo son).

Una enorme disculpa si no contesté tanto MP's como los reviews por aquí :3 Espero me perdonen ;D Ahora si! Más capitulos, más tardes de burdel! Más todo!


	8. Dulces Mentiras

'A veces pienso que no hay nada que hacer, qué tú y yo tenemos tanto que ver' entonaba la escuálida cantante de aquélla noche en el burdel. Una canción de amor y al mismo tiempo del adiós, llena de beldad y amargura. 'Escucha tu corazón, antes… que digas 'adiós''.

Parecía una noche cualquiera, sin diferencia a las anteriores, sin necesidad de ser especial a las posteriores. La barra estaba llena como de costumbre, los cuartos rebosantes de pasiones bajas y desinhibidas, de amores correspondidos y sin corresponder; vidas ajenas que se entrelazaban por el sutil hilo de la costumbre y la monotonía. Desgraciadamente, no lo era.

Fue en una noche fría de otoño, casi a mediados de octubre, cuando el encanto… se rompió.

- _I don't Love you_

_Like I Loved You, Yesterday –_

I don't love you. My Chemical Romance

**- Burdel Akatsuki -**

By **SoTtoMarU**

**Capitulo 8.- Dulces Mentiras**

Faltan cuatro días.

- me cago en dios!- gritoneaba Hidan al entrar al burdel por la, clásica puertita junto a la barra.

Llevaba un semblante eufórico muy fastidiado, sermoneando leperadas a diestra y siniestra, guitoneando a todo aquél que se atravesara en el camino. Se las pagaría, lo juraba, esa perra de la calle se las iba a pagar y muy caro. Bufó una vez más, subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Antes de llegar a su cuarto se topó con Deidara, que salía del suyo propio, y lo jaló de la mano hasta su habitación.

- suelta! – se jaloneo le rubio, que te pasas? Me lastimas! Hidan!- la puerta se cerró con un furioso estruendo, Deidara se volteó contra el peliplata- me puedes decir que demonios te pasa?- exigió.

- juro que mataré a esa perra!- chilló el peliplata arrojándose a su cama.

- jum- el ojiazul hizo un puchero con al boca- que perra?

- una estúpida que me encontré en la calle cerca de casa de Kakuzu!- hundió la cabeza en la almohada- argh!

- … cerca de…- Deidara se había quedado callado, no sería Yukari o si?- su casa?

- la mataré! Juro que la mataré! En cuánto sepa donde demonios vive lo haré!- vociferó. Miró a Deidara que parecía pensativo- a ti que te pasa?

- eh?... ah! Nada!- sonrió- y cómo la matarás?- preguntó, tratando de seguirle la corriente.

- la torturaré, que muera lento y dolorosamente, la descuartizaré y le daré sus cachitos a los perros callejeros a esa…esa…. Ahh!

- ya veo… te molesta si me voy? Uhn… tengo que hacer unas cosas allá abajo… je!

- si… corre, vete a follar y déjame aquí…- una vena le salto a Deidara.

- estúpido!- dicho eso salió de la habitación, segundos después la puerta se volvió abrir.

-m?- Hidan alzó la cabeza, Kakuzu estaba de pie.- ah… eres tú…

- m?- el ojiverde alzó una ceja- que sucede?

- nada!- respondió dándose la vuelta- me encontré una puta cerca de tu casa- Kakuzu se paralizó- argh! La estúpida casi me tira!- chilló.

- ah…- el ojilila se levantó y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del mayor.

- ámame…- pidió, Kakuzu pasó sus brazos por las caderas de su amante- o te mataré a ti también- farfulló.

- jajaja- rió el mayor- haz las dos cosas… si puedes- Hidan hizo un puchero y Kakuzu le jaló la mejilla con cariño- tengo algo para ti…

- uhm?-Hidan se separó de él- algo?- preguntó inocente- qué es?- sonrió feliz como niño chiquito.

+ FLASH BACK +

Hidan posó su mano sobre la vitrina, acariciando con deseo el cristal por ver aquél objeto que llamaba su atención. La sombra de Kakuzu se colocó a su lado, indicándole que ya había regresado.

Kakuzu había vuelto sin hacer el menor ruido posible que pudiese distraer al peliplata de su labor. Sin dejar de verle, observó la fascinación con la que Hidan acariciaba el cristal de la vitrina, delineando con parsimoniosa calma el objeto de plata frente a sus ojos.

- hermoso…

+ FLASH BACK END +

La pálida piel de su pecho se enchinó al sentir el frío tacto del dije de plata al enredarse en su cuello. Sus ojos lilas se iluminaron al ver como caía con pesadez sobre su pecho el colgante de plata que había visto aquélla ocasión en la calle, cuando caminaba junto a Kakuzu rumbo al burdel. Una sonrisa de formó en sus labios con devoción, se sentía muy feliz –tanto, que el coraje se le había olvidado.

Bajó su mascara con cuidado, sintiendo la tersa piel de su cuello bajo el tacto de sus propios dedos. Un suspiro fugaz casi escapa a su oído. Acerco su boca a su cuello, exhalando un poco de tibio aliento sobre su erógena piel, y lamió con un cariñoso deleite, dándose tiempo a degustarlo con cuidado.

- n~- Hidan ladeó su cuello para permitirle un mayor accesos- Kakuzu~

Cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por se mar de sensaciones que el mayor le provocaba en su cuerpo y que, extrañamente, el simple hecho de cerrar los ojos resaltaba. Gimió bajito al sentir los labios, y los dientes, de Kakuzu en sus hombros desnudos, sus manos al acariciar su pecho, descendiendo pro el torso hasta sus caderas, tocándolo con dulzura y pasión.

- mmm…- buscó sus labios con desespero, girándose para verlo a los ojos- Kakuzu…

- m?- preguntó, aún ensimismado en sus acciones.

- qué…qué sucede?- preguntó. Paso sus brazos por su cuello y, acto seguido, Kakuzu lo tomó de las caderas para cargarlo hasta la cama.

- nada- siguió con lo suyo, tratando de ignorar las preguntas del menor- que quieres que suceda idiota?- preguntó entre besos.

- m… nada, ah…

Tan obvio era? Tanto era el sentimiento que podían sentirlo otros? Mordió sus labios, quería dejarle marcado, marcarlo como suyo, obligarlo a recordar sus caricias y sus besos cuando tratase de estar con alguien más, cuando tratase de olvidarlo. Olvidarlo. Otros. –uhm- esa idea lo molestó, nadie más que él podía tocarlo, nadie más que él podía tenerlo y arrancarle gemidos como él lo hacía cuando hacían el amor, sí, el amor, pro que eso ya no era simple sexo. Sólo el tenía derecho, sólo él era su dueño.

- raro… ah!

Arrancó los pantalones con fuerza junto con la ropa interior, y contempló el cuerpo marmoteado que poseía Hidan. Comenzó a desvestirse con calma, bajo los ojos atónitos de Hidan, que no perdían detalle alguno de todo lo que sucedía. Se deshizo del saco primeramente, sacando la corbata junto con el chaleco negro que ese día llevaba, la camisa blanca calló en el suelo sin emitir sonido alguno, exponiendo el trabajado pecho de aquél hombre moreno.

- espera!- lo detuvo Hidan al llegar al pantalón, Kakuzu le miró extrañado- yo lo hago- sonrió con picardía.

- Hidan…

Desabrochó rápidamente el cinturón de cuero y se deshizo a la misma velocidad de toda la ropa que sobraba, mirando con un brillo de lujuria la dureza que se escondía bajo ésta. Se relamió los labios con sensualidad, mordió su labio un poco y, tomó entre sus pálidas manos el grueso miembro hasta llevárselo a la boca: metiéndolo hasta el fondo, mordiendo y lamiendo con deleite en un ritmo frenético y desvergonzado, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sin que nadie lo evitara.

- Hidan, kh…- llamó el ojiverde, tratando de advertir que le final estaba cerca.

- ungh…- como única respuesta obtuvo un bocado profundo.

No pudo evitarlo, se corrió en su cara. Manchando por completo su rostro y mojando su cabello, casi ahogándolo con ese tibio liquido que acababa de desprenderse de su cuerpo.

- ah….- tomó una bocanada de aire- ah… cof…

Levantó el rostro, mirando el rostro complacido de su amante algo ruborizado. Se irguió hasta alcanzar sus labios, y lo besó con cariño. Quitó el turbante que aun llevaba sobre la cabeza, dejando caer libremente sus largos cabellos azabaches. Le miró con algo de sorpresa, riendo un poco; Kakuzu sonrió de igual forma. Sería la mejor noche de su vida.

Madara miraba pensativo la pared de su habitación, desde su lecho: acostado, recargado en la cabecera de la cama y con Deidara durmiendo profundamente a su lado. Mordisqueaba con sutileza un cigarrillo apagado, al tiempo que sus dedos recorrían con parsimonia el cuerpo del joven rubio que yacía a un costado. Un montón de ideas se congregaban en su perturbada cabeza.

-mmm…

Deidara se quejó un poco, llamando su atención; acaricio los rubios cabellos y sonrió con melancolía. Había demasiadas cosas importantes en juego. Por primera vez en su vida, esperaba estar haciendo lo más correcto posible.

- kh

- mph!- Kakuzu dio una fuerte embestida al cuerpo de Hidan, quién se retorció de placer al sentir que había dado en un punto muy sensible.

- ahh~!- la cama rechinaba de vez en cuando por los bruscos movimientos que en ella se ejercían.. No faltaba mucho para que ambos terminaran.

- uhn!- esa estrechez lo mataba de placer, era indescriptible la sensación de estar dentro de él.

- ya…ya no, ah~! ….Puedo… Ka…AAAHHH~!

- MPH!

Un par de embestidas más, dando todas en aquél mismo punto, los hicieron terminar. Hidan cayó de bruces en la cama, con Kakuzu encima, jadeante y cansado, agotado pro todo el trabajo realizado. Kakuzu salió de su cuerpo tratando de no lastimarlo.

- mm~- gimió con delicia. Volteó a verlo, acomodándose en la cama para dormir.

Una agotada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, estaba contento y extrañado por el acto aunque, no le daba mucha importancia a lo último. Extendió sus brazos y recibió a Kakuzu entre estos, cerró los ojos con cansancio y suspiró.

- te quiero…- susurró entre bostezos, basando su frente con dulzura. El mayor se estiró un poco, hasta quedar cerca de su oído, y musitó.

- te amo- susurró a su oído- nunca olvides eso… por favor- y dicho eso depositó un casto beso en sus labios- Hidan…

La noche pasó lenta y tranquila, sin rastro alguno de maldad o sentimiento indigno de mención.

Terminó de acomodarse la corbata ye l saco, detallo el velo sobre su rostro y el turbante en su cabeza. Se miró una última vez en el espejo y volvió ala cama donde Hidan aún descansaba. Cubrió su pequeño cuerpo con las sabanas y su gruesa gabardina, las misma que tiempo atrás le dio cuando se conocieron y que, ahora, volvería a tener para siempre.

-mmm…

Beso su frente. Un destello cruzó la nada muriendo en la pálida mejilla del menor. Mencionó aquellas tristes palabras y desapareció tras la puerta como cada mañana después del sexo. Cerró con cautela y, no volvió.

_… adiós, Hidan…_

Faltan tres días.

- uhm… - Hidan deambulaba por todo el burdel en bata y con sueño, comenzaba a fastidiarse de no encontrarse con nadie ese día- dónde mierda están todos?- farfulló molesto.

- ahm…- Deidara salió de algún lado, bostezando y mirando la soledad del lugar- no hay nadie, uhn..

- ah, estas tú- mencionó con graciosa arrogancia.

- m?- le miró- si, los mayores debemos cuidara a los malcriados, uhn- rió.

- jum! No caeré en tus juegos- susurró molesto- soy un hombre…

- jajajaja- Deidara rompió a reír- jajaja tú... Jajajaja

- oye! Cría d hemiedra!

- que dijiste?- se levantó eufórico por el comentario.

- lo que oíste!

- ah..- Konan llegó por le pasillo en las mismas condiciones que lo otros dos, solo en bata- igual que siempre…

- Konan…- musitó Deidara.

- qué tanto pelean esta vez?- los tres se dirigieron a la cocina.

- jajajaja…- Deidara rió al recordar el comentario- que él…e s un…

- cállate! Lo soy!

- uhm? Un qué?

- un hombre!- gritó. Konan se detuvo en seco y le miró a los ojos, segundos después echó a reír junto a Deidara.

- jajajaja

- jajajaja

- argh! putas tenían que ser las dos!- los otros dos se callaron.

- jum- Konan dio un paso adelante- lo dice quién siempre se la pasa follando en su habitación- Hidan se cayó y un tono rojizo coloreó su rostro.

- yo..! ah… eso… no..

- jejejeje- Deidara rió- te dolió, uhn?

- además- prosiguió Konan- no somos putas- explicó, regresó con Deidara y lo abrazó de una manera muy comprometedora- verdad?

- no, uhn- Deidara negó y le siguió el juego, ambos descubrieron un poco de sus pecho.

- somos chicos malos simplemente…

- ustedes…- hidan estaba impresionado.

- buenos…!- Pain llegó pro el pasillo y miró la escena entre la peliazul y el rubio- …días…- los otros tres le miraron sorprendidos- ah..

- …- dio media vuelta y se recargó en la pared- líder?

- pain?

- estoy en el paraíso, estoy en el paraíso, estoy en el paraíso- musitaba para sí, deteniendo su hemorragia nasal.

- baka…

Minutos más tarde.

- quiero sabré por que no hay nadie?- exigió Hidan. Deidara notó hasta ese momento que realmente no había nadie. Pain, quien aún limpiaba su nariz, y Konan se miraron con complicidad.

- ah, eso…

- bueno- Pain con su ronca voz comenzó a explicar- cerramos por una semana…

- eh? -Hidan se extrañó.

- tómalo como una especie de vacaciones…- pidió.

- vacaciones…?

- por cierto Deidara- Konan intervino- Madara me ha pedido que te avise que a las 2 se ven en el café de siempre, al parecer quiere ajustar detalles de todo contigo- explicó.

- hai!- Deidara desapareció por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, no quería darle explicaciones de nada a Hidan: estaba seguro que preguntaría que era todo lo que se traían.

- ya veo…uhm, vacaciones…

- hai…hai…- Pain comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- pro cierto, Kakuzu-san no vendrá en toda la semana…

- qué demonios!

- tiene un negocio 'muy importante'….- sonrió- adiós- y desapareció.

- con razón de su rareza cuando me folló…- Konan dejó caer una gota pro su sien- estúpido ateo!

Faltan dos días.

Hidan caminaba pro le burdel rumbo a la barra, necesitaba un trago para calmar sus nervios, odiaba que no hubiese nada que hacer en el burdel. Recorrió l largo pasillo mugriento y llegó al salón principal, Deidara bebía un jugo con total parsimonia, muy metido en sus pensamientos.

Una loca idea cruzó la mente de Hidan. Se escabulló a puntillas hasta su espalda del rubio y velozmente, sin que Deidara se diese cuenta, le picó las costillas.

- aaahhh!- el rubio escupió el jugo- HIDAAAAN!- el peliplata corrió.

- jajajaja!- moría de la risa por ver su cara desencajada- ahh!1- pero tuvo que comenzar a huir cuando Deidara se levantó Con un cuchillo en la mano- Nooooo!

- TE MATARÉ!

- AAAAHHH! -Corrieron por todo el burdel hasta cansarse.- ah… ah… ya… no puedo…- se tiró sobre la madera del suelo.

- eres..un idiota, uhn…ah… ah!- se tropezó con uno de los bancos y cayó encima del otro- uhm… duele…!- el cuchillo quedó tirado por algún lugar del suelo.

- pesas…- se volteó, quedando cara a cara con el otro- ah…- un sonrojo les coloreó el rostro, esa posición era bastante…atrevida.

- Deidara, dónde…- Madara entraba a la habitación cuando encontró a los otros dos en el suelo- estás…?

- ah!- Deidara se conmocionó por el recién llegado, trató de levantarse rápido pero la tela de su bata se enredó con sus pies, cayendo nuevamente sobre el otro y dejando sus piernas más que expuestas.

- ah…- Madara se dio vuelta- *contrólate, contrólate, contrólate… no los violes, no los violes!* ah… decía- regresó con los otros dos, tocándose la nariz- aquí estas…- caminó hasta donde los otros dos seguían en el sueño y los ayudó a levantarse- ya están tus cosas, puedes chocarlas? Quiero ver que no falte nada- le pidió a Deidara, quién le miró extrañado- por favor… necesito revisar todas las cosas para hoy, voy a ver al señor Momiya, si falta algo pues hablaré con él… hay que encargar más cosas aún- explicó de manera muy convincente.

-uhn…-asintió, y dudativo se alejó por el pasillo- no hagas nada raro-advirtió- o te mataré, uhn!

- si! - el moreno miró a Hidan con una cara sería y tranquila, tenía que decirle algo y no quería que Deidara escuchase lo que quería decirle al otro.

- acaba de llegar esto para ti- sacó un papel de entre sus ropas y se lo extendió a Hidan.

- uhm? A mí?-tomó el papel que le extendía.- vaya…

- un trabajo- explicó conciso- es algo lejos pero… creo que es de tu agrado-

- un pueblo, eh?- sonrió con deleite- si, he estado aburrido en esta pocilga- miró complacido a su jefe- lo haré…

- tienes tres días para partir- informó- hay un grupo de viajeros que va hacia ese lugar, es un buen camuflaje para no ser detectado…

- me parece bien- guardó el papel en su ropa.

- excelente- sonrió para el menor y dio media vuelta, comenzó a alejarse rumbo ala salida- ah! Una cosa más!

- m?- Hidan le miró extrañado.

- es Rango S, ten mucha discreción y cuidado… tomate tu tiempo, y vuelve aquí con esa cabeza- Hidan sonrió prepotente.

- alguna vez he fallado!

- ju…adiós!

Falta un día.

- se ve preciosa señorita!- exclamaba maravillada la criada de Yukari, la castaña media su vestido de novia y le daba algunos arreglos antes del gran día.

- gracias- decía avergonzada.

- será la novia mas hermosa de toda la región! Su prometido se sentirá le hombre más afortunado del planeta- alababa.

- ya, ya… espero que así sea….- se miró al espejo con todo y el velo puesto- Kakuzu-san…

Kakuzu miraba una copa de vino frente a él. Se encontraba sentado frente a la ventana de la sala en casa de su prometida, esperando a que saliera la modista y su prometida. Recargó su cabeza en el dorso de su mano izquierda, contemplando el cielo azul un momento, tomando un sorbo de vino en otro y, recordando algunas cosas muy agradables a veces, desagradables en otras, en su memoria.

+ FLAH ABCK +

- qué…? Que soy entonces? Un juguete? Un pasatiempo… una simple noche de sexo?- Kakuzu se separó de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Kakuzu…

Sus delgadas manos aferraron la ropa del mayor, sintiendo los labios de éste moverse sobre los suyos. Ambas caras se quedaron mirando fijamente, recuperando el aliento y esperando a que aquella frase se terminase. Los ojos lilas brillaban con miedo y deseo, quería escuchar las palabras y borrar todo lo que hasta ese momento pensaba.

Eran esas cosas que no se decían, pero que se entendían perfectamente a través del sentimiento.

…

- me… vengo…- susurró entre gemidos- ah~!

- Mmm!

- AH! Kakuzu!

Sus besos y sus caricias lo volvían loco, y el tacto de sus dedos con su piel le quemaba. Era una sensación indescriptible, llena de frenesí y pasión mezclados con ese extraño sentimiento al que todos llaman amor. Pero… se sentía extraño, algo diferente a las otras veces; sus besos eran más insistentes, profundos, apasionados; sus caricias más intensas y sus palabras más tranquilas y suaves. Era extraño, algo incomodo, pero una parte de él le gustaba que fuese tan atento con él, que le demostrara que podía llegar a ser cariñoso aunque a veces extrañase la rudeza con la que algunas veces lo hacían.

…

- te quiero…- susurró entre bostezos, basando su frente con dulzura. El mayor se estiró un poco, hasta quedar cerca de su oído, y musitó.

+ FLASH BACK END +

Una estúpida sonrisita se formó en su rostro al recordar todas las cosas estúpidas que habían pasado juntos. Cómo iba a extrañara esos momentos, como iba a odiar no tenerlo junto a él pero; solo era cuestión de tiempo, sólo era cuestión de que Hidan fuese paciente, y que la suerte los acompañase como siempre.

Faltan cero días.

Llegó el día: La boda.

Bufó molesto, ese día si que era realmente fastidioso. NO había nadie, no hacía nada, ERA EL INFIERNO! Cuando todos regresasen de lo que fuese que hubiesen ido a hacer les echaría la peor maldición de su vida, una tan fuerte que seguro haría que todos se arrepintieran de tomar vacaciones y dejar el lugar por completo desierto.

Bajó con un ruido insolente las escaleras de madera, busco a Deidara por algún pasillo y cuarto de prostitución y no había nada! A konan, nada! Al líder, nada! NO HABÍA NADIE! Escuchó un ruidillo en al barra y caminó furioso hasta el lugar, se topó con una prostituta que limpiaba la barra después de haber desayunado. La mujer lo vio y sonrió con descaro, siguiendo su labor para limpiar.

- te han dejado?- preguntó burlona.

- cállate! Dónde están todos!- vociferó.

- uhm?- se extrañó y dejó al burla- que no te dijeron nada?

- si me hubiesen dicho algo de dónde estarían, crees que te estaría preguntando estúpida?

- jum- bufó molesta- entonces no te invitaron- gruñó- con ese carácter tampoco te invitaría a mi boda- rió. Boda? Quién se casaba?

- dónde mierda están?

- en una boda- respondió seca, llevando los paltos al fregadero.

- de quién?- exigió saber, algo no le estaba gustando.

- no lo sé- gruñó nuevamente- se que alguien de los importantes de casa- explicó molesta pro la actitud del menor- y ya! Ve a buscarlos a la iglesia si quieres.

Grave error.

- jum!- cruzó sus brazos- estúpida- masculló y se fue rumbo a su habitación, dispuesto a cambiarse para salir.

Deidara permanecía sentado cerca del pórtico, con una expresión seria y algo molesta, trataba de mantenerse lo más neutral que podía a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Unos pasos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento y volteó la mirada para ver descender a aquéllos dos hombres a quienes esperaba vestido de manera elegante, justo para una boda.

Llevaba un traje elegante de color oscuro, de camisa blanca y una corbata, tipo pañuelo, que cubría parte de su pecho de color azul turquesa. Su semblante y su manera de caminar, actuar y ser le daba un toque aún más elegante del que poseía de forma natural. Suspiró, tenía que aguantar y ver que sucedía.

Madara bajaba por las escaleras seguido de Kakuzu. El Uchiha llevaba un traje similar al de Deidara en un color negro perfecto y una pañoleta roja. Deidara no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo bajar tan magistral como nunca antes, tan atractivo a sus ojos y tan perfecto como un demonio, con esa sensual elegancia que poseía.

Kakuzu por su parte llevaba un traje negro, serio y formal, con una pañoleta negra y algunos detalles plateados en el traje. Los zapatos bien lustrados y el semblante digno de un hombre que llegara al altar con porte y elegancia. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna peor, por la mirada que le dio a Deidara, el rubio pudo notar un sentimiento de frustración y culpa en su interior. Ahora entendía por que en el bajo mundo, de asesinatos y corrupción, decían que Akatsuki estaba lleno de locos y dementes.

- nos vamos?- preguntó serio Kakuzu a sus acompañantes. Madara asintió y ambos hombres le dieron una rápida mirada a Deidara.

- si... vamos- dijo en seriedad total y con un deje de impotencia en las palabras.

Los tres salieron de la enorme casa del administrador, cerraron la puerta con llave, y subieron al carruaje negro que los esperaba.

_…Estoy seguro que esa mujer que desea verte…_

_No permitirá que te sientas solo, al menos.._

_Ella te brindará su cariño…_

Caminaba con el ceño fruncido por la calle. Sus ojos violáceos se fijaban al frente, no quería perderse la cara de todos cuando les reclamase que no le dijeran nada. Estaba enojado, muy enojado. Ellos no entendían que se aburría demasiado en el burdel cuando no había nadie y no tenía a nadie para salir. No. Eso era mentira. Le daba miedo la soledad, él lo sabía bien. Era el miedo a estar solo otra vez.

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaron con intensidad cada vez más, lo más seguro, la boda ya habría terminado. Quién demonios era el que se había casado? Siguió avanzando hasta alcanzar el umbral que daba a la calle empedrada.

Paso. Caminaba directo a la puerta sin mirara a nadie, mintiéndole al mundo con una felicidad que no sentía. Paso. Miró a los Akatsuki sentados entre la gente, Deidara que escondía la mirada bajo sus hebras rubias, Madara quién lo miraba serio, con una pequeña sonrisa; Konan, tan bella y voluptuosa como siempre, arrancando las miradas de los hombres sobre su hermosa figura; y Pain, serio y de semblante estricto como siempre. Paso. Su nuevo suegro sonriendo. Paso. Su esposa llorando de felicidad.

Qué repugnante era el mundo.

….

Paso. La gente comenzaba a congregarse fuera de la iglesia para despedir a los novios por le momento, y acompañarlos más adelante a la fiesta. Paso. Sentía una extraña sensación que le oprimía el pecho conforme se acercaba, desde hacía unos minutos atrás. Paso. Estaba cerca, solo un poco más.

….

Paso. Los asistentes pedían a gritos que arrojase el armo antes de continuar, sonrió cohibida y aceptó. Alto. Deidara miraba con asco todo el alboroto que se formaba a su alrededor, no quería estar en ello pero su compromiso lo mantenía atado a ello; una extraña sensación de miedo le corroyó el cuerpo, viró su mirada a la calle. Latido. No podía ser posible.

….

Paso. La gente se arremolinaba, poniéndose en sus posiciones para realizar el acto en el que la novia arrojase el ramo y se viese quién sería la próxima afortunada en casarse. Sonrisa. Logró vislumbrar la larga cabellera de Deidara entre al muchedumbre tras los barrotes que guardaban el patio de la iglesia y lo dividían de la calle. Miedo. Esa sensación extraña se hacía más fuerte.

Gritos. Las mujeres se arremolinaban, empujándose entre ellas para atrapar el ramo y ser la próxima afortunada. Pánico. Deidara tomó de brazo a Madara, sus ojos parecían haber visto a un fantasma.

Alto. La sonrisa se borraba lentamente de su rostro. Se había detenido frente a la iglesia y miraba todo le barullo que se formaba. Incredulidad. El ramo voló pro lo aires como si fuese en cámara lenta. La novia sonreía feliz y se aferraba al fuerte brazo de su esposo. Miedo. Konan miraba alegre al fiesta, su sonrisa se borró cuando miró al otro lado de la calle, segundos después miró a Deidara y a los demás con exhalación.

- gracias! Gracias!- reía Yukari.

- beso, beso, beso!- comenzó el coro mientras otras peleaban pro atrapar el ramo.

No, no lo hagas.

Devastación. Sus labios se acercaron lentamente, bajando el velo de su cara para besarla. Ira. Sus labios se juntaron en un instante en el que todo mundo aplaudió. Coraje. Poco a poco, lento y tortuoso, cayó le ramo de rosas blancas; un ruido sordo pareció estremecer el suelo cuando lo tocó con sus delicados pétalos y hojas. Lágrimas. La mirada verde se elevó al frente, vislumbrando la calle y en ella, la otra acera.

Mientes. Mentiste.

Exaltación. Sus ojos miraron aterrados, incrédulos; esa sensación de miedo, creció.

_…Estoy seguro que esa mujer que te quiere…_

_No permitirá que te sientas solo, al menos.._

_Ella te brindará su cariño…_

Hidan

El ramo rodó, deshojándose casi por completo, hasta llegar a sus pies. Sus ojos violáceos parecían carecer de vida y una enigmática sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

_…adiós, Hidan…_

- Hidan… espera…- musitó pro lo bajo.

- m? que sucede?- preguntó Yukari confundida. Deidara y konan salieron de la fiesta corriendo sin que nadie los viese.

_… gracias por jugar conmigo…_

_…adiós, Kakuzu…_

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. Novia Negra

Una campana sonaba en la lejanía. Tan vacía, tan enigmática y triste. Sus sentidos le buscaban con ansía, disfrutando la melancólica calma que le ofrecía como consuelo y deseando que el sonido no se esfumara jamás. Los parpados pesados se tensaban de vez en cuando, tratando de abrirse pero cerrándose con fuerza sin siquiera lograrlo.

Una luz brillaba sutilmente dentro de la oscuridad que se expandía a su alrededor, emanando un brillo enigmático y tentador para su curiosa alma; triste y desolada, abrazada solamente por la soledad. Levantó la mano a tientas, sin abrir los ojos, buscando tocarla sin estar seguro de su sitio.

Era frustrante. Desesperación. Era tratar de huir sin saber en dónde estás y a dónde te diriges, no saber de dónde vienes o a dónde vas. No era una pesadilla, tampoco era un sueño extraño, simplemente, era l realidad.

_- He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb._

_He's always choking from the stench and the fume._

_The wedding party all collapsed in the room._

_So send my resignation to the bride and the groom –_

To the End. My Chemical Romance.

**- Burdel Akatsuki -**

By **SoTtoMarU**

**Capitulo 9.- Novia Negra**

Kakuzu atendía a los invitados con fastidio y poca devoción; comenzaba desear no haber aceptado la propuesta tan tentadora del dinero, no haberse casado o, mejor aún, comenzar a matar a todos los invitados, uno pro uno, estrangularlos hasta romperles el cuello con sus propias manos.

Pain y Madara se acercaron con cautela al presionado novio con una copa en mano para los tres, dispuesto a hablar con él, le tendieron una bebida y se lo llevaron hasta el balcón para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

- tranquilo- comenzó Madara con el sermoneo.

- no me pidas imposibles- siseó molesto y tajante, bebiendo de golpe la copa que tenía en mano y arrojándola desde el balcón.

- trata de cambiar ese semblante, hombre- Pain sorbió un poco de su copa- nadie debe notar eso… somos profesionales, das vergüenza..

- uhm. Bufó-… no han vuelto?- preguntó interesando, con una voz más tranquila, ocultando sus nervios.

- NO- el tono de voz de Madara cambió drásticamente, de uno sonriente y hasta burlón, a uno serio y preocupado.

- ya veo…

- Kakuzu-san!- gritó Yukari desde el salón- Kakuzu-san!- hizo un ademán con la mano para que entrase, el tesorero apretó el puño.

- tranquilízate- Madara le tomó con fuerza del brazo- y muévete- siseó severamente. Kakuzu y él se miraron desafiantes.

- uhm, voy…- el ojiverde se alejó con paso firme hasta el interior del salón, dejando a los otros dos solos.

- si que está molesto- sonrió Pain- no lo culpo… cualquiera lo estaría…

- si…- ambos hombros se recargaron en el barandal de piedra, mirando el vació lejano de la noche- si que lo está- rió divertido y bebió.

- no te ves preocupado- Madara levantó una ceja ante el comentario sin voltear a verle.

- preocupado?-rió- no sé que es estar preocupado- bromeó un poco antes de volver a beber- no tengo pro que estarlo- expresó tranquilo, dejando a un lado las risas y las burlas.

-uhm?- Pain le miró interrogante- hablo de Deidara…- se explicó mejor.

- bueno- se giró, mirando al centro del salón como Kakuzu bailaba con su esposa- se enojará, no me hablará. Lo más seguro es que intente dejarme pero…

- pero?- Pain lo imitó en posición.

-je- sonrió estúpidamente- no será tan feo cómo piensas, todo estará bien…

- seguro?- Madara asintió.

El eco sordo, de los tacones, de las zapatillas de Konan llamó su atención, sacando a ambo de sus pensamientos; ambos hombre levantaron la mirada, topándose con la angelical silueta de la chica, delineada por el contraste de la luz del salón – contra la negra noche-, al salir al balcón. Ambos sonrieron. Sin duda Konan era la joya más preciada dentro de la organización y por toda la misma.

- que sucedió?- preguntó Pain con tranquilidad, al ver el rostro de su amiga cambió su expresión.

- no..- negó con la cabeza, levantando la gélida mirada que poseía y fijándola amenazadoramente sobre los otros dos- esto no está nada bien- clavó sus ojos en las irises rojas de Madara.

- qué sucedió?- Madara se enderezó.

- Hidan…- no supo si continuar.

- qué?- Madara visualizó a Deidara tras las enormes cortinas del balcón, mirándolo con enojo e indiferencia. De in mediato supo que las cosas no serían tan buenas como lo había calculado.- Deidara…

- desapareció…- explicó con voz preocupada, Deidara dio vuelta, dándole una ultima mirada de decepción a Madara, y desapareció entre la multitud.

- Deidara!- Madara fue tras el rubio.

- como que desapareció?- preguntó Pain, sin prestarle mucha atención a al ida de los otros dos-.

- la encargada del burdel dijo que había salido en la mañana y que no había vuelto desde entonces-explicó- Deidara se exaltó demasiado, lo buscamos en el burdel pro si no le habían visto entrar… su cuarto, el baño, la cocina, cualquier lugar dentro del burdel y no había nada… sus cosas están intactas, Pain.

-…

- fuimos a los lugares que frecuenta, hablamos con las prostitutas, nadie lo ha visto… - miró al interior, visualizando a Kakuzu- inclusive fuimos a su casa, entramos y buscamos, no hay nada, ni rastro algunos… es como si…

- la tierra se lo hubiese comido- Konan asintió.

- Deidara!

Las luces y los cantos se quedaban atrás, abandonados por su delgada silueta y su presencia en aquél repugnante lugar. Caminaba serio, tranquilo, molesto de alguna manera pro todo lo que había estado pasando, sobre todo pro que sabía que le pudo haber hecho algo y no lo hizo; tranquila de alguna otra forma al saberse seguro d e todo lo que bien pudiese venir.

No quería volver a ver a 'esa persona' gracias a una situación tan miserable como la que estaba ocurriendo pero si se podía arreglar algo con su visita, lo haría sin objeciones… después de todo, es bueno volver a ver a viejas amistades. Trató de hacer oídos sordos a los gritos que lo seguían, esa parte de Madara sin duda era la más detestable que tenía desde que lo había conocido años atrás, tras la muerte de Sasori. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos, bajo el enorme saco, y se giró molesto.

- qué?- gritó furioso.

- espera!

- no!- dio vuelta y siguió caminando- te lo advertí, uhn! Sabías a que te atendrías- Madara lo abrazó por la espalda- suéltame cabrón! No pienso volver contigo, uhn!

- solo espera…- musitó a su oído.

- no…- musitó- no me vas a convencer!- en un forcejeo inesperado para el Uchiha, Deidara se soltó del agarre- adiós, uhn!

- Deidara- lo tomó de la muñeca.

-…- eso enfureció al rubio,- suéltame!

…

…

…

- ah…

Un ruido sordo calló el parloteo. Un par de gotas sanguíneas mancharon las baldosas de la calle con su tibio color carmesí. La agitada respiración de Deidara quebró el silencio nuevamente, las pupilas dilatadas solo eran muestra de que con él no se jugaba cuando estaba molesto, y un bufido escapó de su boca.

El sonido de sus manos al acomodar su ropa con su natural elegancia, la manera de alisar su cabello desaliñado y sus pasos al alejarse por la oscuridad de la calle, le hizo darse cuanta a Madara del enorme error que había cometido con él.

- je…- limpió su boca con su mano, quedándose con ese sabor metálico, característico de la sangre, en su paladar.- Kakuzu no es le único molesto… eh, Deidara?

- basta…

La fiesta tenía que terminar. Estaba harto de fingir un cariño que no sentía, harto de esconder su frustración y preocupación por la persona a la que realmente amaba y que por estúpidas banalidades había alejado de él. Era estúpido, lo sabía. Y había llegado a un límite en el cual, su 'amada' esposa, se estaba pasado.

Llevaba media hora parloteando de cosas insignificantes frente a sus amigas y conocidas. Respiró profundo y pausado, tratando de controlar los impulsos asesinos de los cuales se caracterizaba cuando lo comenzaban a fastidiar: ya encontraría una manera de como desquitarse. A lo lejos pudo distinguir a Pain y Konan, bailando sin ningún apuro. Se excusó con las mujeres y se retiró a dónde al pareja se encontraba.

- deberíamos hacer una fiesta en el burdel- se quejó Konan.

- más de lo que ya todos hacen en las tardes a diario?- preguntó Pain- no terminaríamos de limpiar 'cosas' de todo tipo en una semana…

- uhm, si, tienes razón…- Kakuzu llegó de repente.

- ejem!

- ah, Kakuzu!- la pareja dejó de bailar y prestó atención al administrador.

- dónde está Hidan?- miró fijamente a Konan, quién intercambio miradas con Pain tratando de saber que hacer.

- pues él..

- habla- ordenó fastidiado. Konan frunció el ceño. Pain le miró na vez más y asintió.

- desapreció- un vuelco le dio al corazón a Kakuzu- nadie lo ah visto- explicó.

- cómo es posible eso?

- no está en ninguna parte, el burdel, los sitios que frecuentaba, las prostitutas no lo han visto… ni siquiera está en tu casa- Kakuzu se sorprendió un poco por eso último pero lo pasó por alto- parece comos si hubiese desparecido de la faz de la tierra…

- ah…- Kakuzu pasó una mano sobre su rostro sin poder creerse lo que oía- ese estúpido…maldición!- golpeó la pared cercana.

- Kakuzu…

- tranquilízate-ordenó Pain- tarde o temprano aparecerá.

- y sí no lo hace, que?- preguntó molesto.

- ah…

-…

- uhm- bufó molesto- basta…

-¿

- eh?- Pain y Konan le miraron extrañados.

- LA FIESTA SE TERMINÓ!

Deidara se abrazó así mismo. La noche se volvía más fría a cada segundo que transcurría, y más aún por la región en la que estaba caminando.

Frías calles de piedra negra se enredaban una con otra; las viejas fachadas, mugrosas y descuidadas, se levantaban una tras otra en los extremos de la calle; los edificios no rebasaban más de cuatro pisos, viejos, prietos en las paredes de color marchito y con tubos descuidados y rostros saliendo por todas partes, escaleras de metal rotas y muy poca gente y luces en los alrededores. Sonrió nostálgico, no cabía duda de por que ese barrio era uno de los más importantes en el bajo mundo.

Llegó a un edificio enrome, ancho a los lados, de solo tres pisos y con un aspecto viejo, desobligado pero que de alguna forma se le podía llamar hogar. Algunas maderas podridas colgaban del techo, las tejas de la fachada estaban quebradas y sucias por el paso del tiempo. Llamó a la puerta y espero.

- si?- una 'cosa' descomunal apareció en al entrada, cubierta por harapos que muy difícilmente dejaban ver su cara.

- _geijutsu wa bakuhatsu da_- susurró.

- pasa- el enrome cuerpo se quitó de la puerta y le tendió el paso. El rubio entró de lleno al lugar y la puerta se cerró con un horrible chirrido. Aquélla extraña figura desapareció sin ser vista.

Caminó tranquilo por los andrajoso pasillos, escuchando un susurró musical proveniente de algún piso de arriba; subió las viejas escaleras de madera, pasando pro varias puertas entreabiertas y llenas de y telas, que les daban aspectos acogedores y calidos de una manera algo macabra; llegó al fin al cuarto piso, una especia de ático. El único lugar lleno de luz.

- _dices que si pudieras volar, el cielo alcanzarías_- una suave voz cantaba frente ala ventana- _y brilla, y brilla, el cielo azul…~_

-..- Deidara dio un paso al frente, callando a la joven que canturreaba.

- je- sonrió- bienvenido, Deidara…

Pasos rápidos, apresurados y poco acompasados en una carrera de furia y enojo, dónde la ilusión se rompe, y solo queda lugar para la desesperación y la desdicha. Corren, parecen volar. Una respiración agitada, que trata de guarda la compostura ante lo que parece inevitable. Angustia. No sabe lo que está ocurriendo realmente, no entiende el ritmo vertiginoso del torbellino en el que cae cada vez más, poco a poco, rápidamente.

- Kakuzu-san? que sucede?

La puerta se abre de golpe y se cierra de igual modo, azotándose hasta parecer casi romperse. Su frágil cuerpo cae a la cama con ímpetu, rebotando por la fuerza ejercida en el acto y sollozando por el cambio drástico de la situación. Le mira con ojos desconcertados. Se ve bastante alterado, que está sucediendo? Algo calido cae de su mejilla: lágrimas.

- qué?- tarta de sonreí pero no puede, el miedo le inunda- qué sucede…Kakuzu-san?- su iracunda respiración rasga el viento, el silencio- Kakuzu…san?

El saco cae a los pies de la cama. Sus enormes ojos morenos se tensan por el miedo, y una sola idea recorre su cabeza: violación. Él ha encontrado la manera de desquitarse con el mundo.

La gente murmuraba sin cesar, bajo silenciosos cuchicheos que corrían pro toda la habitación. Los invitados se iban uno a uno, con una indignación sin fundamentos, con una incógnita en la cabeza de que fue todo lo que pasó. Fue una velocidad espeluznante, nadie se dio cuneta cuando comenzó y poco recapacitaban lo ocurrido mientras salían por las puertas principales del salón.

Pain y Konan miraban fijamente la portezuela por dónde esos dos habían desaparecido instantes antes. Madara regresaba desconcertado por la retirada de la masa, mirando a todos lados mientras limpiaba su aún sangrante labio. Llegó con sus acompañantes, intrigado por la situación.

- que sucedió?- Pain y Konan se encontraba de pie en el centro de la sala, fijos en sus posiciones y sin muestra aparente de estar perturbados por todo lo que sucedió.

- uhm, los ha corrido a todos de la fiesta- dijo el ojigris sin ponerle mucha importancia al asunto, estaba serio y sin embargo, no parecía atender.

- qué?- Madara se exaltó- que mierda le pasó?- Pain y Konan se miraron con complicidad una vez más.

- nada, la olla termino pro explotar- justificó Pain.

- si- Konan asintió. Madara miró hacia donde los otros dos miraban desde hacia rato.

- maldición, maldición…- tomó una copa de una mesa cercana y la bebió de golpe, quejándose por su herida en el labio- ah… todo se complica…

- eso parece- asintió Pain, dándole la razón.

- parece que…- pronuncio Konan para sí misma, pero los otros dos le escucharon- encontró la manera de desquitarse…

- es un estúpido…

- hai…

- ahhh!

Sus gritos eran reprimidos pro las sabanas blancas, ahogando su dolor en el silencio. Vergüenza, pena, humillación, muchos sentimientos confusos se mezclaban entre si, haciéndola sentir un mar de atrocidades que nunca creyó sentir. Nunca deseo eso, nunca pensó sentirlo, nunca creyó…que se hiciese realidad.

- AHHH!

Eso no era amor, no era cariño, simplemente era el velo caído de la mentira que habían creado para ella, y que inocente, y estúpidamente, decidió tomar para guardarlo como el más grande tesoro en toda su miserable existencia. Era doloroso, cruel, insano.

- qué demonios… es esto?

El silencio tensaba sus emociones. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, había tantas cosas que estaba preparado a enfrentar en ese momento gracias a su imaginación pero, realmente no sabía a que atenerse exactamente. Hidan era muy voluble, cualquier cosa podría ser un factor importante para sus reacciones.

Tenía miedo, no lo negaba, estaba muy tenso. Apretó las llaves de plata que tenía en su mano. Una melancólica luz, de un color vino embriagante, trascendía sobre su cuerpo. Sintió ganas de echarse para atrás en un momento, pero las palabras en su mente lo obligaron a seguir. 'Hazlo', se repitió internamente. Las palabras de aquélla mujer volvieron su mente.

+ FLASH BACK +

- je- sonrió, giró le rostro para recibirlo con aquéllos ojos carmín que poseía.- bienvenido, Deidara…

- uhn- sonrió cohibido al volverla a ver- hola…- musitó con timidez.

- un poco más y no me hubiese encontrado- rió- no esperaba tu visita- el rubio entró de lleno hasta la mesa en la que aquélla niña se encontraba, y se sentó.

- no tenía planeado venir, uhn- la chica infló sus cachetes.

- que malo eres conmigo- se quejó. Miró al otro a los ojos azules y volvió a sonreír- a qué has venido?- su mirada roja pareció examinar su semblante tornado en seriedad.

- vengo por la llave- al chica ensanchó su sonrisa.

- llave? qué llave? No sé de que me hablas- recargó su pálida mejilla obre su palma.

- sé que tú y Hidan se han estado viendo últimamente- respondió con seriedad casi absoluta- uhn…

- esa puta…- sonrió- no sé te escapa nada, eh?- se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta donde estaba el otro, hincándose frente a él y tomándole de las mejillas- cometiste un error- Deidara miró al suelo sin bajar la cara.

- si, uhn…

- no intentes arreglar las cosas que no puedes- explicó con amargura- solo trata de comprenderlo y hazle saber que no está solo- Deidara le miró a los ojos directamente, su infantil rostro estaba serio.

- es lo que intento hacer, uhn…- extendió su mano hasta le pecho de la niña y cogió un llavero de plata que pendía de su cuello.

- je…sé que lo harás bien- sonrió, besó su frente y se levantó- no creo que nos volvamos a ver en un buen tiempo…

- eh?- Deidara se levantó de su lugar y le miró extrañado- de que hablas…?

- volveré a la villa- sonrió infantil y Deidara correspondió de la misma forma- cuídate!

- je…vale, uhn… tu también- la niña le acompañó hasta la puerta donde se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla- adiós, uhn!

- por cierto- Deidara dio un paso.

- uhn?

- Madara no debería estar vendiendo sus empleados a Konoha- Deidara tensó la mirada.

- que dijiste?

- No es digno de un líder- entró a su habitación- deshacerse de su problemas vendiéndolos a su enemigo…- la puerta se cerró de golpe. Se refería a…?

+ FLASH BACK END +

- Hidan.

Tomó con fuerza las llaves, y penetró el ojete de la puerta con ella. Abrió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y observó la oscuridad de ese enorme lugar.

Una pálida luz de una coloreaba el lugar de un color azul blanquizco. Las enormes cortinas caían a los costados de las ventanas, dejando simplemente a las cortinas traslucidas dejar pasar la luz de la luna. No había sonido alguno en el lugar, ni murmullos ni sollozos, ni siquiera el más mínimo respirar. Todo estaba en calma

Dio un paso al centro, resonando éste con la madera del suelo. Bajó la mirada con vergüenza, y siguió andando hasta el gran ventanal al centro de la solitaria habitación, quedándose de pie frente a la ventana. Un pequeño bulto se erguía dolido en medio de éste.

- a qué mierda has venido?- el hilillo de voz, emitido por Hidan, le golpeó con fuerza.

- yo…

- lárgate!- masculló con algo más de fuerza- déjame solo- sollozó casi inaudible.

- Hidan, escúchame...pidió tranquilo.

- qué me dirás?- levantó la mirada, el fulgor violáceo de sus ojos húmedos le partió le alma a Deidara- que te enteraste hasta el último momento? Qué no sabías nada? Te vi, no eres más que una basura… al igual que todos los demás…

- no quería lastimarte- Hidan bajó la mirada, las palabras llenas de arrepentimiento por parte de Deidara no eran mentiras, y lo sabía perfectamente. Cerro los ojos, dejando caer un par de lágrimas- yo… no quería que esto sucediese, uhn…

- por qué no me dijiste antes?- preguntó tranquilo, sin que su voz se quebrase.

- no sabía cómo hacerlo, uhn…

-…

-…- el silencio le fue incomodo al rubio, no quería que se callase, sentía que eso no era buena señal- Hidan…?- no respondió- yo… sé que no debería decir esto, uhn, por que no lo merezco, uhn- sonrió con amargura- pero…- se acercó hasta él con cautela- perdóname- se hinco frente a él, esperando una respuesta que no legó.

-…

- je- una lágrima cayó sin ser vista- me voy, perdón por venir a empeorar las cosas, uhn…-se levantó se su posición, dio una última mirada al cuerpo silencioso de Hidan- adiós…

Un fuerte tirón lo hizo caer frente a Hidan, quién lo abrazó con fuerza. Deidara se sorprendió, no pudiendo retener más el llanto se echó a llorar junto a él, abrazándose mutuamente con fuerza.

_… dicen que cuando una persona quiere a otra realmente,_

_Pueden llorar libremente juntas, sin temor a nada…_

_Compartiendo su dolor…_

_… qué estúpido.._

KONTINUARÁ…


	10. Trabajo de Hombres

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

**Ok, primero que nada quiero pedirles/ofrecerles una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado en dos años –acabo de revisar todos los reviws que hubo en ese lapso y me marca que le más viejo es del 2009, fiu.**

**Segundo, no sé si alguien siga leyendo esta cosa pero aún así quiero que sepan, si es que la siguen aún, que la terminaré de subir (Hace 5 años que escribí esta cosa, es justo terminarla de publicar creo yo).**

**Y por último, muchas gracias a Itoldher, Pilikita y Kokorito (sí, soy yo), a Wolfgirl-Valentine, Jullieto, ddeiSmile, ****Skyrus no Danna**, **whatevergirl1396****, Karu-suna, ****kalhisto azula****, ****Alexa Hiwatari****, ****x0rigamiangel**** y ****proserpinah**** por sus comentarios prometo responderles lo más pronto posible. Y bien, me callo.**

**A leer.**

—-

La luz se tornaba blanca al atravesar las delgadas cortinas que traslucidamente cubrían las grandes ventanas de aquél melancólico lugar. No había nada que perturbase la calma que ahí reinaba, tan solemne y sublime como ninguna otra. Las blancas sabanas caían sensualmente por los bordes de la cama, dando una invitación sugerente a todos aquellos que nunca podrían ver tan exquisita escena.

La tersa piel brillaba tentadora al ser expuesta sin conciencia a la nada, enredándose con coqueta gracia en la tela blanca y exponiéndose tentadoras, llamando al tacto ajeno e invitando a tocarlas. Un pequeño ronquidito escapó de alguna de las bocas, un suave movimiento inocente y el profundo sueño que los albergaba. A pesar de haber luz nada quebrantaba ensimismamiento.

Era el día después de mañana, un día enigmático y borroso, un día que albergaba muchas cosas, muchas dudas, muchos sueños, un corazón herido. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, definiendo las formas conforme sus pesados parpados se alzaban, encontrándose con maravillas que nunca jamás creyó encontrar. Cómo demonios había llegado ahí, con él en una misma cama?

_- Seguro Estoy, que nos volveremos a encontrar_

_Corazones con un mismo ritmo, nos guían el uno al otro_

_Por que aquí estoy, aquí siempre llamándote –_

_Karma (Traduc.). Bump of Chicken._

**- Burdel Akatsuki -**

By **Sottomaru**

**Capitulo 10.- Trabajo de Hombres.**

Quedó petrificado, sus enormes ojos azules resplandecían por el poco sol que se filtraba en un día nublado y lleno de neblina en las afueras, y un pequeño sonrojo asomó por sus canelas mejillas. Qué demonios había pasado? Su desnuda piel sentía el libidinoso tacto de las sabanas, el calor que emanaba del cuerpo ajeno junto al suyo y sus oídos podían escuchar claramente las respiraciones que ambos emitían.

- qué demo…?

- mmm~- un brazo pálido se extendió y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo, sacándole los nervios de punta al aturdido Deidara, mientras se acomodaba para dormir mejor- no, no… mmm~

- Hi-Hidan…- trató de llamarlo- Hidan! Despierta…

- cinco minutos más, si, mmm~

- Hidan! Despierta!- gritó más avergonzado, el peliplata comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

- qué…?- Miró al rubio que estaba junto a él, desnudo, en la cama sin darle mucha importancia- qué quieres? Quiero dormir…- dijo eso se acurrucó en le pecho del otro- hoy no hay…- la realidad lo golpeó- trabajo!- miró con seriedad a Deidara sin soltar el abrazo- hoy tengo que ir a trabajar…

- m-me sueltas…?- pidió le rubio más que avergonzado.

- m?- Hidan lo miró- ah…- y lo soltó, se sentó en la cama, dejando ver su bien formado pecho albino junto con el dije que días atrás Kakuzu le había dado- ah, no me acordaba del trabajo…

- qué demonios pasó… aquí, uhn?- preguntó Deidara, cubriéndose con la sabanas.

- uhm?- Hidan o miró sin aparentes ánimos de nada- no sé…

- cómo que no sabes?- gritó nervioso Deidara.

- pues si… no sé… qué crees que haya pasado?- Deidara se quedó helado, no lo habrían hecho.. o sí?- uhm… recuerdo que- se rasco un poco la despeinada cabeza- llorábamos y… luego no sé que pasó…

- quedamos igual – una gota le cayó por la sien. Un bulto se removió entre las piernas de ambos- eh?

- que demonios?- Hidan levantó las sabanas, observando la desnudes de ambos y una mata de cabello negro- QUÉ MIERDA?

- ais, cállate…- la niña pelinegra se acurrucó en medio de ambos- cómo gritas…

- cómo demonios entraste?- indagó Hidan eufórico, tal parece que su animo volvía.

- por que demonios estamos todos desnudos?- gritó Deidara, la pelinegra y Hidan le miraron y segundos más tarde, lo ignoraron.

- pues por la puerta, la gente normal entramos por la puerta- sonrió bajo las sabanas.

- que tratas de insinuar, pequeña perra?- arremetió Hidan

- a quién le llamas perra? Tú pedazo de pordiosero pagano!- lo señaló con el dedito acusador.

- a quién llamas pordiosero pagano? Estúpida!- ambos comenzaron a pelearse bajo las sabanas, ignorando por completo a Deidara.

- ah…- una gota más grande cayó por la sien de Deidara nuevamente- justo como en los viejos tiempos, uhn…

Minutos después.

Deidara se arreglaba el saco con quejumbres, secando al mismo tiempo su cabello con una toalla que pendía por su espalda, la chiquilla de ojos rojos le miraba desde la cama; el ruido de la regadera se podía escuchar en la habitación, Hidan se preparaba para ir a trabajar ese día.

- te ves bien en traje- sonrió- los hombres son más guapos en traje…

- ah- sonrió nervioso- jajajaja gracias… tú también te ves bien con ese vestido negro- expresó.

- yo siempre me veo bien de negro…- expresó con algo de melancolía- rojo sangre…- una sonrisa filosa apareció en su cara.

- a qué viniste, uhn?- preguntó Deidara mientras quitaba la toalla y restregaba su melena- ayer decías que te irías a la villa, uhn…

- venía a ver como estaba esa putilla- sonrió con malicia al referirse a Hidan- supongo que aún la sigue pasando mal…- su rostro infantil se entristeció, se notaba que se preocupaba por el ojilila.

- si, es obvio, uhn…

- qué has pensado sobre lo de Madara- Deidara se impactó, no recordaba esas palabras- piensas decírselo?- Deidara calló, que hacía?- no sé tú, pero con una traición le basta, no?

- uhn…- Deidara bajó la mirada- si…

- de que mierda hablan?- Hidan salió del baño siendo recibido por las dos miradas.

- Hidan, hay algo que tienes que saber….

- eh?...

- dónde demonios está?

Madara daba vueltas por su oficina como león enjaulado, estaba desesperado pro saber a donde demonios se había ido a meter Deidara, nadie en su sano juicio pasa la noche en la calle. Se detuvo frente a la ventana, mirando el cielo gris de la calle- ha de estar por irse- se dijo así mismo, recordó la platica con Hidan, y una nueva vuelta a toda la habitación se dio.

- Deidara, vuelve!

- ese estúpido vejete!- escupió el peliplata- no sé como te follas con un pendejo así!- sermoneó a Deidara.

- uhn…- Deidara bajo la mirada.

- y bien?- la ojiroja habló- tú que piensas hacer?- cuestionó a Hidan, los ojos lilas del albino le miraron desafiantes- no lo sé, lo pensaré…

- tú piensas?- la niña alzó una ceja.

- no me toque las bolas…- farfulló y la chiquilla rió, _"acaso tienes bolas?"_ pensó para si misma- por el momento quiero pedirte un favor- Se dirigió a Deidara con voz seria.

- eh? qué cosa?- preguntó interesado el ojiazul.

- regresa al burdel- sentenció, parecía más una orden que un ruego.

- qué? Para qué?

- quiero que saque algo de mi habitación, solo tu puedes hacerlo- chilló- eres el único que sabe donde estoy!

- te olvidas de mi- picó la niña. Los tres se miraron con intensidad, Deidara suspiró resignado.

- bien… qué quieres que traiga?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, emitiendo un crujido espantoso al chocar contra la pared. Kakuzu entró con furia a la oficina de Madara, donde el Uchiha yacía sentado con la mejilla recargada en una mano y con una expresión seria. Sus ojos rojos se enfocaron donde lo esmeraldas del más alto y observó, segundos después, el fajo de papeles que le tendía.

- ahí mi parte del trato… solo faltará tu dominio- expresó rasposo- ahora, dónde está Hidan?

- un asesinato no se planea tan fácil…

- dónde?- golpeó el escritorio. Madara le miró inexpresivo.

- no lo sé- Kakuzu calló- ni siquiera sé dónde demonios se ha metido Deidara! Cómo demonios voy a saber dónde están esos dos!

- uhm…

- un asesinato resuelve todo, solo atas los cabos necesarios y ya… dame un tiempo…

- uhm!- bufó molesto y salió azotando al puerta.

Deidara llegó al burdel lo más rápido que pudo, entrometiéndose por una puerta que nadie usaba y que daba directo a los cuartos de prostitución. Solo era cuestión de que nadie lo descubriese. Echó un vistazo, no había nadie. Se coló ágilmente, penetrando al recinto para esconderse casi en seguida al escuchar pasos. Se sorprendió al ver la silueta de Kakuzu pasar con rapidez rumbo a la habitación de Hidan. Habría que esperar.

- mierda…

- Deidara?- Konan le miró con extrañeza, siendo jalada del brazo por el rubio y metiéndola al cuarto para después cerrar la puerta de golpe- ah! Que te sucede? Encontraste a Hidan?

- shhh!- el rubio le hizo un ademán para que bajase la voz- sí, lo encontré

- ah!- la cara de Konan se iluminó- que bien, dónde está? Kakuzu lleva gritando desde hace media hora por el burdel si lo hemos visto!

- Necesito sacar algo de aquí- Konan se extrañó nuevamente.

- algo? Por qué?- Deidara le tomó de la mano seriamente, mirándole con dureza.

- Konan…. Hidan no piensa volver a pisar el burdel, nunca más- lo ojos azules de la chica se abrieron exaltados. Nunca. Miró el suelo sin saber que decir, estaba conmocionada.

- supongo… que fué nuestra culpa….- Deidara asintió con amargura- así es le amor…

- hai…- Miró ala chica nuevamente- ayúdame, tengo que llevarme 'eso'…. Hidan está en casa de su madre, uhn…

- en el departamento ese?- preguntó intrigada, Deidara asintió-…

- tengo que llevármelo antes que Hidan se vaya…

-a dónde?- preguntó.

- está aferrado a irse al trabajo que Madara le envió para hoy…. Es una trampa, uhn…- Konan abrió los ojos, no se lo podía creer aunque… viniendo de Madara, todo era posible- ayúdame, uhn… por favor…

-….- miró el suelo y volvió la vista al rubio- que tengo que hacer?

- ven conmigo a la villa, Hidan- las palabras de aquél rostro infantil resonaron en su cabeza, volver a la villa… a Yugakure

- que estás planeando?

- la vieja casera ha muerto-Hidan recordó a la mujer que años atrás le había ayudado a sobrevivir cuando su madre le abandonó, llevándolo a Yugakure de donde ella era originaría- alguien tiene que atender el negocio…

- vas a allá por carroña? Que tonta- la chica endureció el semblante.

- vas a morir? Vas a dejar todo tan fácil?

- no- espetó serio- aún hay algo que tengo que hacer…

- je- sonrió con malicia.

- iré contigo…

- será mejor que te tranquilices- pidió Konan mientras llevaba del brazo a Kakuzu con dirección a la cocina para tomar un té que le tranquilizase los nervios- no arreglaras nada si no te calmas…

- lo sé… peor no puedo quitarme esto- apretó el puño- es desesperante…

- lo entiendo…- pasaron junto a la habitación donde Deidara seguía escondido, le guió un ojo en señal de que saliese- estoy en las mismas, fuñe nuestra culpa…. Hay que llevarlo con calma ahora.

- supongo que tienes razón.

Deidara se escabulló con rapidez por el pasillo sin ser notado Por nadie. Afortunadamente la puerta de Madara estaba cerrada y pudo pasar sin problemas. Llegó hasta la habitación de su compañero, entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado, así nadie le vería mientras trabajaba en su encargo.

Anduvo deprisa hasta su el ropero, abriendo las puertas de par en para y buscando una prenda en especial en medio de todo el montón de ropa que Hidan guardaba por ahí junto con cosas sin importancia y algunos chunches que había acumulado con le paso de los años. Sacó un enorme pico de metal que Hidan guardaba entre sus ropas, en el suelo del ropero, y lo llevó hasta la cama.

- dónde está lo demás, uhn?

Volvió al enrome ropero, rebuscó entre ropas viejas y sacó tres hojas con filo de gran tamaño, sacó una enorme manta y un carrete de hilo grueso. Hidan tenía su manera favorita de 'trabajar', al igual que la mayoría dentro de Akatsuki. Extendió con cuidado la manta y acomodó en ella las piezas que había sacado de tal manera que su transporte fuese cómodo y rápido.

Una vez más regresó al closet, buscó una última vez entre las cosas colgadas y se topó con la gruesa gabardina negra, objeto principal que había ido a buscar, la descolgó con cuidado y cerró las puertas con llave nuevamente. Dobló con cuidado la prenda y la deposito juntó a las demás cosas, envolvió todo con la manta y se la echó al hombro. Dos pares de pasos se oyeron venir pro el pasillo, alertando al rubio al instante. Corrió hasta la ventana, abriéndola e inspeccionando la seguridad que tenía de saltar y no romperse nada desde ahí. Sonrió, sería fácil escapar por ahí.

'Espera Kakuzu!' la voz de Konan recorrió el pasillo. 'Escuché un ruido', la voz del administrador le hizo palidecer, corrió nuevamente hasta la cama y dejó la hoja que Madara le había dado a Hidan como muestra de trabajo. Volvió a la ventana, abriéndola de par en par, y puso un pie en el alfeizar. La puerta se abrió y su figura se desvaneció en el vació.

- qué?- Konan entró tras Kakuzu, la ventana abierta lo altero.

- que demonios!- El ojiverde entró de lleno hasta la ventana, mirando la solitaria calle sin nadie en los alrededores. Volvió la mirada al cuarto y se topó con la hoja en la cama. La tomó con prisa y la leyó rápidamente.- qué es esto?

- qué cosa?- Konan se acercó al hombre y leyó el papel- pero qué…? Dios…

- ese maldito me las pagará- tiró al hoja al suelo y salió directo a la oficina de Madara, Konan salió tras él de inmediatamente.

La hoja quedó tendida en el suelo, con una cara donde resaltaban unas enormes letras rojas escritas con lo que al parecer era sangre.

"Jódete, estúpido viejo.

A mi nadie me vende"

Tendría que haber demasiadas explicaciones.

La plateada neblina amedrentaba con frenesí la visión de todos los transeúntes en las calles del poblado. Deidara corría, casi dando saltitos, con una velocidad moderada y con el enorme bulto sobre uno de sus hombros; comenzaba a agitársele la respiración conforme llegaba a la casa dónde una vez Hidan trató de tener una infancia. Llegó. Esos dos malandrines le esperaban de pie en el pórtico del edificio, listos para partir en cuanto el otro llegase. El rubio cabello de Deidara paró su vaivén al detenerse frente a ellos y tomar un largo respiro.

- vaya, eres rápido…- hubo un pequeño respingo, Deidara no parecía querer pelear en ese momento. Sonrió sin ser visto, al menos Hidan recuperaba su buen ánimo. Era un hombre fuerte.

- los hombres de Konoha han llegado al lugar previsto- la enigmática voz de su compañera resonó gélida en sus tímpanos- tal parece que no estarán mucho tiempo…

- lo tenía todo planeado, uhn…- bufó molesto. Un sonido metálico llamó su atención, Hidan se acomodaba sus armas bajo su ropa, la guadaña de triple hoja quedó a al vista de todos- cómo demonios es que nunca te vi con eso en el burdel, uhn?- preguntó Deidara curioso.

- por que nunca lo usaba estúpido- farfulló el ojilila- solo necesitaba esta cosa de acá- mostró un tubo negro muy pequeño.

- uhn- Deidara alzó la ceja, molesto, y se cruzó de brazos.

- bien, estoy listo- se colocó la pesada gabardina encima y sonrió confiado. Deidara le miró preocupado.- nos vamos?

- hai- la niña asintió. También llevaba una gabardina negra sobre su pequeño cuerpo, dejando ver un poco de su rostro y su cabeza, al igual que Hidan. Bajó de un saltó desde la pared en al que estaba sentada y el sonido metálico de su guadaña resonó al chocar con la de Hidan.

- se nota que son del mismo lugar- sonrió- uhn…

- si vieras la hierba que hay por allá no dirías lo mismo por estas cosas- señaló las armas- bueno- sonrió- nos vamos…

- si- Deidara asintió- seguro que tomarás ese trabajo, uhn? Recuerda que…

- je- Hidan escupió una risita- las nenas como tú siempre se preocupan mucho, voy a estar bien… Konoha no verá que le pegó-sonrió- los hombres no podemos echarnos para tras ante el miedo…

- ja, un hombre, eh?- rió Deidara- si, claro…

-Deidara- comenzó serio Hidan, tomándole del hombro con dureza, Deidara parecía querer llorar realmente otra vez.- ten por seguro que voy a volver hay cosas que un hombre como yo no puede dejar pasar por alto- sonrió. Deidara asintió. Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio antes que el rubio se echara a su cuello.

- cuídate, uhn…- Hidan correspondió al abrazo.

- seguro- sonrió.

Terminaron de despedirse los tres. Deseándose buena suerte y mucho cuidado ante lo nuevo que les preparase. Deidara miró sus espaldas al perderse y ser cubiertas por le manto de neblina que comenzaba a hacerse un poco más espeso. Suspiró con nostalgia, dio media vuelta y metió las manos a sus bolsillos para calentarse un poco cuando sintió algo duro dentro de una de ellas.

- uhn?- miró extrañado el objeto- las llaves?... cuándo?- miró por le camino donde los otros dos se habían perdido antes de su separación por el camino y, sonrió- vale…

Tal vez alguien pudiese detener que esos dos se separasen.

- DÓNDE DEMONIOS LO HAS MANDADO?- las prostitutas chillaban ante los gritos furiosos que emanaban del burdel, Pain abrazaba a Konan que se refugiaba ante lo violenta que se había vuelto la situación.

- kh… no tiene caso que vayas… PARA ESTAS HORAS YA HA DE ESTAR CON ELLOS!- gritó Madara con una macabra sonrisa.

- EN QUE MALDITO LUGAR! HABLA!

- HAY TRABAJOS QUE SOLO HOMBRES COMO ÉL PUEDEN REALIZAR!- un golpe seco y un charco de sangre botó por el suelo.

- ES UNA TRAMPA! AMDITO BASTARDO!

- si tanto lo amas…- escupió un gargajo de sangre- deberías de…!- Hubo un golpe sordo cuando la puerta del burdel se azotó con gran estrépito, todos se conmocionaron y salieron a recibir al recién llegado.

- Hidan!

- eh?

Una extraña y amorfa silueta se delineaba pálida en la entrada, la cara de horros de las prostitutas, la tención del ambiente, todo comenzaba a mezclarse con lo bizarro y lo impredecible. Aquél ente penetró con tranquilidad el lugar, mirando toda la conmoción que adentró se albergaba.

- Hidan?- preguntó con voz tranquila y atrayente- _**qué mierda pasa aquí?**_- el juego de voces desilusionó a muchos.

- Zetsu…- aquél hombre entró hasta donde Kakuzu, Pain, Konan y Madara, que se limpiaba la sangre de la boca, s encontraban.

- dónde está Hidan?- preguntó Kakuzu con seriedad, esperanzado de que él supiese el lugar.

- _**ah, vaya, buscan a ese idiota**_- la voz burlona rió rasposa- jajaja se les perdió?

- dónde?

- _**uhm, en casa de su madre**_- todos se sorprendieron. 'Hidan tiene madre?' farfullaron algunos- _**fue a ese lugar.. aunque debería estar ya en su nuevo trabajo, no?**_- lanzó una mirada cómplice con el Uchiha- van rumbo a Konoha… _**cállate estúpido! yo soy quién manda aquí!**_- farfulló molesto para si- _**parece ser que su trabajo se complico, hubo un problema en la Cruzada… hay muertos**_- sus picudos dientes destellaron apenas visiblemente. Kakuzu dejó a Madara y avanzó a la puerta- _** ya no hay nadie en ese lugar…**___se han ido- Kakuzu se giró molesto, mirando con ira al ojirojo quién se irguió imponente.

- TÚ!- un momento de más atención.

Se miraron con odio, retándose mutuamente aún sabiendo quién sería el ganador. Kakuzu bufó con furia, entrecerrando los ojos y dándose media vuelta para salir y dejar atrás ese lugar hasta lograr serenar sus ideas. Una menuda silueta los miraba a todos con duda desde la puerta. Konan alzó la mirada y sonrió, bajando los escalones y quedándose de pie con la esperanza de que alguien más se apareciera pro la puerta. Su sonrisa se borró al ver entrar solitariamente a Deidara.

- Deidara!- Madara avanzó feliz de volver a verlo, deteniéndose en seco al ver que el ojiazul hacia un ademán con la mano.

- uhn- avanzó tranquilo y solemne en medio de todo el alboroto, mirando las cosas destrozadas en el lugar- que sucedió aquí, uhn?- preguntó con una sonrisita llena de intriga- se volvieron locos, uhn… oh!- Se detuvo al ver el amplio pecho de Kakuzu frente a él, ya sabía que era lo primero que preguntaría.

- Hidan…

- uhn- sonrió, metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó un papel doblado, que había escrito en el camino, y las llaves de la casa- es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, uhn- le sonrió y siguió marchando hasta el pasillo- jajajaja- rió a carcajada limpia la ver todo lo destrozado- realmente es un lugar de locos, uhn…jajaja

-Deidara…

Kakuzu desapareció por la puerta, siguiendo la dirección escrita en el papel.

- oe- la niña jaló la manga del peliplata.

- qué? Ya te dio miedo?- se burló y la pelinegra le pellizcó- ay! Serás puta…

- crees.. Que debimos haberle dicho a Deidara que iríamos juntos? Se quedó muy preocupado…

- así está bien – sonrió- hay secretos que le no guardaría bien…

- bueno… je- sonrió- eres una gran mentiroso… si quieres llorar, mejor hazlo… si no, te vas a enfermar…

- cállate…

_…__It's hard to relieve that it came to this…_

_…__you paralysed my body with a poison kiss..._

Una pálida luz inundaba todo el lugar. Las traslucidas cortinas dejaban entrar todo a su paso, quedándose silenciosas y llenando la atmósfera de una sensación intrigante y melancólica que se podía respirar desde la entrada. El blanco se entremezclaba perfectamente con el azul añejo de los muebles, dando una sensación de paz llena de tristeza por los años vividos en soledad que habitaban en ese lugar.

…For 40 days and nights I was chained to your bed…

Entro a paso solemne, como si no quisiese quebrantar el sentimiento que albergaba la habitación, sintiendo arrepentimiento al ver el pequeño mundo en el que Hidan había vivido desde hace tanto tiempo. Caminó hasta la cama, tendida perfectamente después de su uso, rozando delicadamente la blanca tela que la cubría silenciosa.

_[…]_

_…__Then something inside me called freedom came alive…_

_[…]_

-…- entrecerró los ojos, mirando la hoja que yacía inerme sobre la colcha- que hiciste…?

Levantó el blanco papel, tirando un objeto pesado a su paso, botando y brillando al rodar por el suelo, quedando tirado junto a sus pies. Comenzó a repasar las letras escritas sobre el papel con los ojos, estremeciendo a cada grafo, cada renglón, cada frase inscrita en ese lugar.

_"__Maldito bastardo, púdrete en el infierno"_

Sus manos temblaron.

_"__Me sigo preguntando ¿por qué? Qué hice mal?_

_Lo que debí haber hecho seguramente fue algo muy malo para que todos me traten así. No entiendo nada. Solo sé que eres un madito mentiroso, me mentiste una y otra vez. __Me siento estúpido al haber caído en tu juego"_

_[…]_

_… __You tough me, to look in your eyes and fed me your sweet lies…_

_[…]_

Las palabras resonaban en su mente, mientras que un nudo en la garganta se ataba con fuerza. Las imágenes danzaban una a una, que demonios había hecho?

**Qué soy entonces? Un juguete? Un pasatiempo?**

**… ****una simple noche de sexo?**

_[…]_

_… __You put me together then trashed me for pleasure…_

_You used me, again and again, abused me, confused me…_

_[…]_

"Te lo pregunté tantas veces, y me repito a mi mismo que es mentira,

Tratando de aminorar el dolor. Soy un puto sadomasoquista, que no quiere entender.

Tus caricias, tus besos, tus mentiras; me alegraban una y otra vez,

Haciéndome sentir que valía algo más que cualquier cosa, inclusive más que el dinero.

Realmente soy un idiota, creyendo que yo podía tener algo para mi solito sin poder compartirlo con nadie"

[…]

_Oh, oh, oh, oh There's hope to guide me._

_I will survive…_

[…]

_"__Soy estúpido, ese es mi gran error._

_Adiós, ojala alguno de los dos pueda ser feliz…_

_Idiota, creo que tu ya lo eres"_

_[…]_

_There's a World without you._

_[…]_

_"__Hidan"_

Empuñó la mano con dolor, arrugando la hoja y quedando de pie frente al lecho que alguna vez ocupó aquél de mirada violácea y que con su sonrisa, lo hacía creer que realmente existía algo más valioso que el dinero.

- Hidan…

Cayó. Se quebró por completo, que quedaba ahora que ya no estaba? Dinero. Si, dinero. Su velo se mojó con tibias lágrimas. Se sentía miserable. 'Después de todo… cuando creces, te das cuenta de tus limitaciones… y tus errores'. Ya no queda nada, simplemente… esperar.

**"****Te quiero mucho Kakuzu!"**

**"…****Te quiero…"**

**"…****Te quiero mucho…"**

La única atadura a Akatsuki destelló frágilmente junto a sus pies.

**"****Te amo"**

"Yo también, Hidan"

CONTINUARÁ…

**NOTAS FINALES: Intenté corregir la ortografía lo más que pude, la verdad no tenía mucho tiempo cuando lo hice y fue como que de lo más rápido, perdón: no se merecen mala ortografía ;A; En sí el capítulo es la transcripción tal cual lo escribí hace 5 años, ya mucho tiempo, pero prometo corregir la ortografía de todo en cuanto pueda.**

**Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer.**


	11. Bastardo

**NA: Ok, siguiendo algunas recomendaciones, me tomé más tiempo para corregir algunas cosas ortográficas –tuve que corregir mi mala ortografía de adolescencia, snif- y ha quedado esto. Espero les agrade, con un poco más de tiempo iré modificando los primeros capítulos también.**

Su mirada carbonea se perdía en la nada, simplista y abnegada a una realidad que a gritos le llamaba; no se oía eco ni susurro alguno, no se movía ni mascullaba. La luz que irradiaba se había ido apagando poco a poco, opacada por la sombra, como el brillo de la luna se extingue con lo rayos de la mañana. Solo albergaba dolor, llanto y sufrimiento. Una tristeza tan grande que hacía eco en medio del silencio.

Hermosa y sublime, reflejando el sufrimiento a través de su mirada, cómo una muñeca rota y mancillada por los pesares de la vida. Sus manos delgadas reposaban cerca de su cara; sus largos cabellos castaños bañaban la mullida almohada, enredados y mugrientos a falta del usual aseo con el que siempre se esmeraba; su cadavérica forma descansaba mortuoria, copinado su tono de piel al de la blanca almohada.

Ya no se movía, ya no sonreía, tan solo había quedado la coraza de una mujer dulce y despreocupada que alguna vez tuvo vida.

Un chirrido horrible, producido por la vieja puerta, llamó con poderío su atención, virando su mirada sin mover la cara. Su vista enfocó a quién se atrevía a profanar su silencio; su cuerpo se estremeció de miedo al delinear a ese engendro parado en el marco de la puerta. Se miraron con determinación, intercambiando sus más profundos pesares y remordimientos, odiándose mutuamente por ser la cadena que ataba al otro.

Ira, odio, rencor, tristeza y desilusión. Una embriagante mezcla de sentimientos nauseabundos que poco a poco comenzaban a solidificarse con el paso lento del tiempo. Un parpadeo que rompe lo tenso, cerrando la puerta con solemnidad por una noche de alivio.

_-Suddenly someone was there in the window._

_Looking outside at a sky that had never been blue –_

Living in a World whit out you. The Rasmus

**- Burdel Akatsuki -**

By **SoTtoMarU**

**Capitulo 11.- Bastardo.**

- entonces los vieron salir del pueblo, uhn…- Deidara se encontraba sentado frente a Itachi quién acababa de volver al burdel, tomando un café.

- ah- Itachi asintió- más bien, eso dijo Kisame…

- ¿m?- Deidara le miró intrigado por encima de la taza- ¿no lo viste tu?

- ehm…

+FLASH BACK +

La niebla se disipaba cerca de las puertas del pueblo, dejando pequeños claros a medida que avanzaban en el trayecto. Un sonido metálico se acercaba a aquéllos dos seres que deambulaban en medio de un día tan nublado y difícil. Una luz apareció frente a los transeúntes, indicándoles el paso de un simple viajero.

- son ustedes- la amplia sonrisa de Hidan contagió a Kisame, que también sonrió al verlo.

- creí que mi Samehada trabajaría tiempo extra jejejeje- rió el corpulento hombre.

- ¿m?- Hidan alzó una ceja al no divisar a Itachi y dar media vuelta al hombre pez para observar el pequeño bulto que cargaba- ¿Itachi?

- duerme…

- ¡oh!- Hidan sonrió burlón- quién viera al pequeño Ita-chan así… tan lindo…- rió limpiamente.

- si, si- apuró Kisame.

- Bueno, nos veremos algún día- se despidió del espadachín, comenzó a avanzar por el sendero tras los otros- ¡ah! ¡Por cierto! sé que estás despierto Itachi- sonrió- adiós…

- kh…- Las delgadas manos de Itachi apretaron con fuerza los hombros de Kisame, hundiendo aún más su rostro en su espalda.

+ FLASH BACK END +

- no, yo no vi nada… nos separamos unas horas- un imperceptible color rosado cubrió gentilmente sus mejillas.

- ah…

- no creí que hubiese escapado- recobró su tono serio de voz.

- Uhm- Deidara desparramó su peso sobre la silla y bebió su café sin ánimos.

-…- Itachi le miró con seriedad- ¿estás preocupado?

- ya pasó una semana, no espero que se comunique, uhn… aunque no niego que me gustaría saber de él, uhn…- bebió nuevamente un sorbito de café- una semana…

- ah…- un suspiró escapó de la boca de Itachi- Madara- el cuerpo de Deidara se tensó al escuchar ese nombre, sus ojos entornaron una furiosa mirada antes de cerrarse con fastidio y un bufido de molestia se dejó oír por el lugar.

- ¿qué con él? Uhn…

- ¿qué harás?- cuestionó- nunca lo perdonarás… no fue solo su culpa, m…

- ya lo sé, no lo justifiques…-reclamó- así que cállate…

- ¿y?- Deidara apretó los dientes, Itachi a veces era una de las pocas personas que podía cabrearlo en tan poco tiempo y con tanta intensidad.

- ¡no lo sé! Uhn! Ya no sé… que demonios hacer… uhn…- su voz se apagó.

- solo haz lo que realmente tengas que hacer…- el banquillo en el que Itachi se encontraba sentado emitió un pequeño chirrido al arrastrarse por el suelo. Su delgada figura desapareció tras las sombras, dejando a Deidara solo nuevamente.

- lo sé, uhn…

Suspiró frustrado; realmente comenzaba a agobiarse por el silencio y la falta de atención, por las mentiras y los actos, por la verdad oculta en el silencio. Pasó sus manos por su cabeza, su pelo y su cara; se echó sobre la mesa cansado, mirando con un ojo la solemnidad del lugar, vació y calmo, ante su presencia.

Había muchas incógnitas divagando por el cielo, muchas peguntas sin respuesta aparente. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué no hacer? ¿Cómo decidir? ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Porqué demonios había pasado todo esto? ¡Maldición! Las cosas parecían volver con el tiempo, detenerse en un punto dónde la monotonía era lo más interesante de cada día y dónde el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

_[Looking up into the sky, looking for the reason_

_Why I'm here and why you can't be here?_

_Who's to hate? Who's to blame? Who's to hurt?_

_Who's to love? Who's to decide? Why can't we be the same?]_

Era pesado. ¿A caso algún día antes de su anunciado regreso, se comunicaría? No, Hidan no era así. Sea lo que sea que fuese hacer se lo guardaría hasta su llegada. ¿Venganza? ¿Justicia? ¿Ajuste de cunetas? No tenía caso nombrarle de alguna manera a una acción que aún no se realizaba, sería lo que fuese y nada más… al menos, eso quería creer.

Los segundos pasan y se convierten en horas, las horas en días y a su ves lo días en semanas, incontables e interminables, transcurriendo una sobre otra como agua entre las piedras. La vida sigue, sin esperara a nadie, caminando ponderosa sobre quién tropieza en su camino y asustado trata de levantar la cara para huir de su peligro. Ese Dios en el que crees es un ser perverso que se entretiene haciéndonos sufrir.

Un mes después.

El sonido del agua al colarse por el escusado le mareaba más de lo que ya estaba, atormentando su cuerpo y jugando con su mente al provocarle más nauseas. Miraba pálida el pequeño remolino formado por las turbias aguas, aguantando las ganas de volver a hincarse frente a él y desechar lo que hasta ese momento no había comido. Su cabeza daba vueltas, la vista se le nublaba y su cuerpo flaqueaba.

Tal vez ya llegaba la hora en al que se alejaría de este cruel y maldito mundo, en el que su pisoteada alma encontraría un poco de descanso y su cuerpo dejase de sufrir las inclemencias de la vida. Una corpulenta figura le miraba desde el marco de la puerta, analizando la precaria situación enfermiza en al que se encontraba. Sintiendo pena y rencor por tan mugrienta figura.

- ¿qué sucede?- preguntó al gutural voz de Kakuzu desde el portal del baño.

- nada- respondió secamente.

- vomitar no es exactamente 'nada'- corrigió cortante.

- estoy mareada, es todo…- se limpió la bilis con el dorso de la mano, se levantó digna y avanzó hasta la puerta, mareándose nuevamente y cayendo sin poder evitarlo.

- uhm…- Kakuzu detuvo su marcha, sorprendiéndose por lo liviano de su cuerpo- será mejor que vayas al doctor…- habló con voz neutral.

- jum- una cínica sonrisa se mal formó en su cadavérica cara- te preocupas por mi, ¿cariño?

- uhm- un bufido se escapó de la boca del administrador, incorporó debidamente a su esposa y la soltó- solo hazlo…- dicho eso se alejó del cuarto, perdiéndose tras la puerta.

- ja…- una extraña sonrisa se formó en su rostro- bien…

_… __si no me amas, te obligaré hacerlo…_

- no ha venido al burdel desde aquél día…- musitó para si mismo Deidara.

+ FLASH BACK +

Empuñó la mano con dolor, arrugando la hoja y quedando de pie frente al lecho que alguna vez ocupó aquél de mirada violácea y que con su sonrisa, lo hacía creer que realmente existía algo más valioso que el dinero.

- Hidan…

Cayó. Se quebró por completo, que quedaba ahora que ya no estaba? Dinero. Si, dinero. Su velo se mojó con tibias lágrimas. Se sentía miserable. 'Después de todo… cuando creces, te das cuenta de tus limitaciones… y tus errores'. Ya no queda nada, simplemente… esperar.

**"…****Te quiero…"**

La única atadura a Akatsuki destelló frágilmente junto a sus pies. El anillo de los Tres Niveles permaneció inmóvil ante los pies de aquél al que su dueño amó. Ya no quedaba nada que lo obligase a volver al burdel, renunciando al anillo había renunciado a todo.

**"****Te amo Kakuzu"**

- Yo también te amo, Hidan…

+ FLASH BACK END +

- demonios… - los pasos secos de Madara resonaron hasta la entrada de la habitación, Deidara levantó con pesadez la mirada y se topó con la carbonea de su antiguo amante.

- voy a casa de Kakuzu a revisar las cuentas- le informó, Deidara formó una mueca de fastidio.

- ¿y? ¿a mi qué? Uhn…

- avísale a Pain- Deidara frunció aún más el ceño.

- avísale tú mismo, no soy tu sirvienta, uhn!...

- Deidara…

- ve y díselo a tu nueva puta!- El rubio salió furioso del comedor, dejando atrás a un anonado Madara que no se creía todo lo que el rubio le acaba de echar en cara, como demonios Deidara sabía lo de Pain? Demonios, la privacidad no existía.

Un día después.

Los ojos de Yukari se abrían desmesuradamente al escuchar cada palabra pronunciada por el medico que siempre le había atendido desde la adolescencia. Las marcas de anemia y desnutrición habían quedado borradas bajo el maquillaje; el delgaducho cuerpo se escondía bajo capas de tela y el pelo desaliñado había quedado atrás gracias al baño y un buen peinado. Solo quedaba esperar a que la obra no cayera.

- ¿en… en serio?

Las lágrimas cayeron sin ser notadas por la mujer. Un sentimiento de culpa y desesperación se abrió paso en su pecho. Lo que le doctor le decía en ese momento, era bueno o no? Se sintió miserable por un segundo, feliz en el siguiente instante. Ese hombre viejo, regordete y de mirada gentil no parecía mentir. La esperanza de morir quedaba sellada con las palabras de ese hombre, el anhelo y la desilusión comenzaban a convertirse en redención. No podía creer una cosa tan cruel como la que estaba escuchando en sus oídos.

- debería cuidarse más- recomendó el doctor- Yukari-san…

- n-no puede ser…cierto…- titubeó un segundo- ¿verdad? Dígamelo!

- necesito hacerle un par de exámenes para comprobar mis dudas sobre que está pasado exactamente… yo también estoy desconcertado.

- dios...- se llevó una mano a la boca con incredulidad- no es cierto…

- alégrese Yukari-san, no se preocupe antes de tiempo…

- pero…

- solo le recomiendo que no descarte todas las posibilidades- Yukari asintió con pesadez.

- ¡deberías dejar eso ya!- reclamaba la pelinegra sentada desde un árbol- si no comes te morirás…- alertó preocupada.

- ¡cállate perra! ¡Tú que sabes!

- ¡maldito maricón!- chilló- ¡deja de decirme así!

- ¿a quién le llamas maricón, puta?

- ¡a ti maldito imbécil!- ambos se lanzaron una mirada fulminante. Hidan optó por dejarlo de lado, no tenía tiempo que perder.

- no te preocupes... estaré bien…

- Hidan…

- ¿y bien?- Kakuzu contaba varios fajos de billetes, repasando su mirada solo en el papel moneda que aromatizaba el viento a su alrededor, dejando de lado todo aquello que no fuese dinero.

- nada- Zetsu negaba tranquilamente mientras cenaba un gran filete miñón- **tu puta ha desaparecido prácticamente…**__ni rastro alguno…

- vaya…- Kakuzu suspiró con resignación, si Zetsu no lo había encontrado toda esperanza de encontrar había muerto en paz- solo esperar…- dejó de contar los billetes y posó su mirada en la ventana, hacía una tarde grisácea como aquélla cuando se fue…

- **solo te queda esperara a que vuelva**- el Zetsu negro no parecía burlarse, más bien parecía entender a la perfección la situación de ello- **no te queda nada más**- sentenció con voz grave y Kakuzu asintió.

- sí- volvió la mirada a los billetes- solo me queda esto…

- …

Deidara miraba molesto las nubes grises que cabalgaban lentas en el cielo, tranquilas y pasaderas sin ningún remordimiento; su ceño estaba fruncido, la boca enroscada, y su rostro descansaba sobre la palma de su mano al recargar su codo en al madera de la mesa junto a su ventana. Madara era bastante cínico, eso era lo que más le molestaba, no se atrevía a negar nada y tampoco a ocultarlo.

- estúpido…

Itachi entró con elegancia a su habitación, quedando un segundo en la entrada, pidiéndole permiso a Deidara de penetrar con la mirada, y cerrando al instante de que todo su cuerpo estuviese adentro. Deidara se levantó de su silla, tratando de despejar su mente al masajear sus sienes, caminando hasta Itachi quién avanzaba hasta la cama dispuesto a sentarse.

Hubo un intercambió de miradas y un silencio espectral que no incomodó a ninguno de los dos.

- ¿qué pasó?- preguntó sereno Itachi.

- ¡ese estúpido!- berreó- ¡prácticamente me echó en cara que se acuesta con el líder! Uhn… bastardo infeliz- Itachi sonrió ligeramente- ¿qué te hace gracias? Uhn

- en tiempos pasados lo hubiese dejado sin decir nada- Deidara le miró molesto- ya veo que realmente todo cambió…

- ni siquiera Sasori no Danna me trató así!- se quejó.

- vaya…. Hace tanto que no escuchaba de tu boca la palabra "Danna"…- sonrió divertido y con algo de arrogancia- no se te ha olvidad nada, ¿uhm?

- uhn…- Deidara caminó a paso firme hasta el Uchiha, sentado sobre su cama- e pasado se queda ahí… no puede volver…

- si se pudiese Deidara, muchos no estuviésemos en dónde estamos…- los ojos azules de Deidara se entrecerraron dolidos, la voz apagada de Itachi le hizo sentir mal al saber que había recordado, por su culpa, un triste pasado que no quería recordar.

- lo siento…- el rechinar del colchón le indicó al rubio que Itachi se levantaba y se ponía frente a él- uhn…

- hubo tiempos buenos…- Itachi le tomó de la barbilla, alzando su rostro y mirándolo directo a lo ojos- pero hoy hay mejores…

- Itachi…

Pronunció su nombre con deseo; cerró los ojos mientras la distancia entre sus rostros se acortaba, y sus delgados y perfectos labios acariciaban los suyos propios en una danza letal que lo llevaba al éxtasis del olvido. Un suspiro escapó de su boca al sentir la mano de Itachi acariciar su larga cabellera rubia y quitar la coleta con la que amarraba su cabello.

La noche poco a poco caía, al igual que las prendas al suelo, un par de siluetas se delinearon tenuemente por la luz callejera, al tiempo en el que ambas caían sobre la cama, dispuestas a hacerse uno.

Kakuzu entraba con solemnidad a al sala, quitándose la corbata y el saco, dispuesto a descansar después de un duro día de trabajo. Yukari se encontraba sentada en el sillón, cohibida y temerosa, esperando fielmente a su esposo y con una bandeja llena de comida sobre una mesita cercana a su sillón. Kakuzu le miró extrañado, suspirando con resignación, imaginando que todo se debía ala visita del doctor aquélla tarde de otoño.

- ¿qué pasó?- preguntó, sentándose en un sillón dispuesto a descansar un rato.

- yo…- le miró con miedo, no sabía si debía decirle o no- es que yo…

- ¿si?- se echó la mano sobre los ojos, tapando la luz molesta sobre sus ojos- que dijo el doctor?

- pues…. Anemia- comento durativa- un poco de cuidado en la alimentación y…

- ¿y?...

No quería escuchar lo que fuese que tuviese esa mujer, no quería saber ya nada más del mundo y su repugnante presencia o influencia en su vida. Solo quería descansar su viejo cuerpo, dormir un rato y seguir ganando dinero. Ya no importaba que pasaba a su alrededor si no tenía nada que ver con ceros en su cuenta o con fajos de papel moneda, solo quería descansar y olvidar el estrés que lo envolvía desde tiempo atrás.

_Si te digo que te amo, me creerías?_

_Si te digo que te extraño, regresarías?_

Solo quería volver a ver a Hidan, al menos una vez más. Tenerlo entre sus brazos, ver su sonrisa, escuchar sus chillidos y quejidos... volver a oír esas ansiadas palabras. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Verlo una vez más. Nunca haberlo herido. Cosas fáciles de decir y desear, actos incapaces de cumplir. Suspiró cansado nuevamente, quitó su mano y miró a su mujer, tendría que encontrar una manera de llevarse bien nuevamente… si iban a padecer un infernó juntos, deberían tratar de aminorar la carga, o no?

- ¿y?- repitió…

- yo… Kakuzu-san yo…- sus ojos se humedecieron.

Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron con miedo, no iba a decir las palabras más estúpidas que jamás creyó imaginar en su vida y que teóricamente eran hecho imposibles de ser verdad, o si? No por favor, otro error no. Ya suficiente tenía con lo que sucedía, o no?

- estoy…

_… __hay bastardos que nunca debieron nacer…_

- encontré a mi hijo- una mujer de apabullante belleza sonrió con melancolía en miedo de la calle y la noche fría.

- me alegro por usted.

_… __hay bastardos que nunca se engendraron…_

- ¡Hidan, es hora de cenar!- la niña entró a la casa seguida del ojilila.

- no tengo hambre…

- te vas a morir… ¿verdad?- preguntó sin verle a la cara, sabiendo su respuesta de antemano.- estúpido…

_… __y hay bastardos…_

- estoy embarazada…

- ¿cómo… es posible…?

_… __que no deben nacer…_

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. Eternidad

**DISCLAIMER:**Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, esos son de Masashi Kishimoto, no pretendo ganar nada con esta historia y la hago con el único fin de matar mi ocio.

Las notas se hayan al final de este capítulo junto con la palabrería y demás(¿?).

—

Su piel clara adquiría a un ritmo vertiginoso un tono pálido marmóreo, similar a la tez del hombre que yacía frente de ella; la visión borrosa dentro de aquél par de cuentas negras que poseía, y que poco a poco se iban apagando, apenas podía delinear la sonrisa sádica y burlona de aquél joven que la miraba satisfecho con sus encantadores ojos lila.

Los blancos labios tintados por tibia sangre; el lento palpitar de un corazón que se extingue y muere destrozado por el coraje, la tristeza y la humillación. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por enfocar su apagada mirada en el suelo. Sangre. Charcos de tibia y roja sangre emanada de su cuerpo. Se tambaleó un poco y con dolor tocó su vientre, delineando la redonda barriga de 8 meses de gestación hasta antes de que llegara a aquél tubo, delgado y frío, de duro metal negro.

Sonrió impotente. Un dolor descomunal golpeó su abdomen; creyó sentir como aquél ser dentro de su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor y frustración al ver como se le era arrancada la vida que aún no tenía. Lo entendió perfectamente: su cuerpo acababa de iniciar el duro proceso de expulsión de aquél bastardo engendrado por un monstruo.

Un grito desgarrador corrompió el silencio. Aquél ente de manipuladora belleza y sublime presencia se perdió tras la puerta, desvaneciéndose como el demonio que era.

_-Si alguien me pregunta por que hice lo que hice,_

_Solo responderé que la amé como nunca antes lo había hecho –_

_Goethe._

_- La eternidad existe para quién la desea –_

_Yuri Lowell. TOV._

**- Burdel Akatsuki -**

By **SoTtoMarU**

**Capitulo Final.- Eternidad.**

_"__Las cosas se volvieron más ajenas con forme pasó el tiempo…"_

Siete meses atrás.

_I'm in the business of misery, Let's take it from the top.__  
__She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.__  
__It's a matter of time before we all run out,__  
__When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

- No lo puedo creer- Kakuzu pasó sus manos por su cara varias veces sin creerse aún lo que su esposa le acababa de decir- ¡¿cómo demonios es posible?!

- no lo sé…- se excusó tímidamente la mujer.

- ¡¿cómo?!- exigió en un grito. Sus nervios, destrozados.

- ¡NO LO SÉ!- chilló. La dulce mentira que se había creado pensando en que la noticia cambiaría algo se dilutyó.

_"__Solo pude ver el rostro de Kakuzu, y cruzar palabras con él, un par de veces en todo ese tiempo…"_

- tal parece que después de todo la lesión en su útero no era tan grave como para dejarla estéril de por vida, señora- el doctor hablaba mientras veía las hojas en sus ancianas manos.

- explíqueme…- pidió incrédula.

- la lesión que lleva dentro no es exactamente una causa razonable de infertilidad, solo es una razón delicada para no dejarla embarazarse- removió los lentes sobre su nariz.

- ¿dejarme? –repitió anonada.

- su embarazo es de alto riesgo… lo más probable es que aborte en los primeros meses de gestación… si no sucediese eso, su vida y la del bebé peligrarían en los últimos días del embarazo… hay que estar concientes de su delicada situación- aseveró el viejo.

- ya veo…- sonrío ilusionada. Un bebé.

_"__Trató de sacarle el mejor provecho a ese hijo que estaba por tener… No sé que sentiría al saberse padre pronto pero sin duda creo que su corazón y su mente pronunciaron aquéllas palabras: Será mejor seguir adelante… y…"_

- ¡está bien!- su suegro aceptó cederle el poder y el dinero que pedía a cambio de ver a su nieto y a su amada hija- ¡haremos esto como tu quieras!

- jejejeje – La maliciosa risa de Kakuzu daba a entender el disfrute que sentía el saber que las cosas pasaban como el quería, casi.

_"… __resignación… estaba resignado a perder a Hidan, aunque lo siguiese amando… había perdido toda esperanza de volver a verlo…"_

- ¡perfecto!- Madara sonrió al ver su plan concretado, extendiendo una copa al aire junto con todos los presentes e involucrados.

- al fin…- Pain y Konan sonrieron entre sí.

-…- Kakuzu sonrió aliviado al fin.

Deidara observaba indignado desde la puerta en silencio, callando cualquier muestra de su sentir al morderse el labio. Un miserable papel se arrugaba entre su mano derecha empuñada con fuerza: una carta de Hidan, una carta que habría que callar.

_"__En el Burdel todo se volvió sombrío… todo estaba cambiando de una manera casi imperceptible a mi alrededor… cada quién encontraba, o había encontrado, una forma de ahogar su soledad."_

_"__Dejando cosas viejas atrás para obtener otras nuevas…"_

- Itachi~…¡ahh!- Deidara se abrazaba con fuerza al estilizado cuello del moreno, quién lo embestía con fuerza mientras chocaba las caderas contrarias en su pelvis- ¡ahhh~!

- todo… está…bien, kh… ah…Deidara~…- apretó mas su cadera, embistiéndolo con una fuerza casi brutal y llena de lujuria, haciendo estremecer al rubio y proporcionarle un orgasmo indescriptible, haciéndolo sollozar de placer.

- a-ahhh~!

_"__Por que para obtener algo debes de dejar algo a cambio…"_

Kakuzu miraba la ventana, sentado en el sillón de su despacho, pensativo y alejado de toda cosa que pasase en el mundo real del cual se había escapado un instante. Varios billetes verdes reposaban inertes sobre papeles en el escritorio de Kakuzu, a la vista de todos, la puerta cerrada con llave impedía cualquier interrupción en su meditación, y entre sus dedos jugueteaba el anillo que había recogido tiempo atrás en casa de la madre de Hidan: Santei brillaba como nunca antes frente a su mirada.

El suspiro que escapó de su boca con nostalgia, revelando así los pensamientos fugaces en la mente del administrador sobre el dueño de aquella joya. Mientras el viviese, no dejaría que nadie ocupase y/o usase el Santei si él no le aceptaba como compañero.

_"__Pero tarde o temprano 'eso' que diste regresará… lo quieras o no… eso te lo puedo asegurar, uhn…"_

Tiempo Actual.

Horas atrás.

Las campanas de la iglesia repicaban de forma luctuosa desde muy temprano en la mañana. Una marcha fúnebre, de no más de 15 personas, caminaba dolida hacia el cementerio local a enterrar al recién difunto en su última morada. Las palomas pululaban por ahí en los tejados, revoloteando amenamente sobre las calles antes de comenzar el vuelo usual que emprendían a la salida del sol, justo cuando los rayos calentaban más.

Era un día despejado y frío, consecuencia de una lluvia nocturna la noche anterior, una mañana fría, fresca y bella de Julio que poco a poco evolucionaba en una mañana calida y acogedora. Las blancas palomas despegaron desde sus sitios, haciendo un ruido sordo al aletear y dar vueltas en círculos sobre las calles de los alrededores. Despejando su aterrizaje al ver un ente deambular solitario en la fría ciudad.

-…

El elegante vestido negro ceñía su delgada figura por su cintura, resaltando unas caderas casi inexistentes para un hombre como él, dejando caer el vuelo del vestido de una manera casi magistral y elegante, pomposa, que a duras penas dejaba ver los botines que llevaban calzando sus pies; las amplias mangas bordadas en los extremos por hilos negros resaltaban el color mortífero de sus manos, la derecha empuñando firmemente un pequeño maletín.

- je- sonrío para mismo, todo le traía buenos recuerdos.

Un pomposo escote blanco resaltaba en su pecho, dándole una figura más femenina a la vista, haciéndolo ver como alguien que realmente no era, perfecto para engañar. Un escote cuadrado, indigno en una religiosa, hacía más atractivo su perfecto rostro albino, un rosario de plata refulgía enroscado en su cuello, y un hábito blanco cubría su cabello.

- volví… Kakuzu.

Deidara rascaba su cabeza, aún adormecido después de dormir toda la noche en el cuarto de Itachi, como ya era casi costumbre en él. Bostezó tenuemente al entrar en el salón principal dispuesto a desayunar encontrándose con la enorme figura de Kakuzu, a diferencia de los otros días solitarios que había pasado en aquél lugar.

- ¿m? ¿Kakuzu?

El hombre de mirada esmeralda viró el rostro hacia el recién llegado. El más joven caminó hasta el mayor para después sentarse a su lado y comenzar a desayunar, sirvió café en una taza y comida en un plato. Kakuzu volteó la hoja del periódico que leía sin prestarle mucha atención al menor, justo como en el principio cuando lo conoció.

- ¿a qué se debe tu visita? Uhn…-preguntó intrigado el ojiazul con una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro- creí que ya no nos amabas, nos sentíamos tan solos, uhn…-dramatizó.

- no quiero estar en mi casa…- respondió directo el mayor.

- ah~- Deidara picoteó el pan que se había servido- hay cosas mejores que estar aquí, uhn…- la sonrisa enigmática se entremezcló con una mirada un tanto melancólica mientras comía.

- lo sé- la voz grave de Kakuzu parecía más ida que desde la última vez que hablo con él.

- uhm- sonrió con melancolía- ojala vuelva hoy y no mañana.

- ¡¿m?!

El timbre resonó por toda la casa. Una criada corrió desesperada a abrir al puerta para no hacer esperar a quién estuviese tras ella, mientras los pasos de su ama al bajar las escaleras de su casa con cuidado comenzaban a resonar.

- ¡buenos días!- saludó alegre y con el tono de voz más inocente que tenía.

- Buenos días hermana- la criada hizo una pequeña reverencia- ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

- ¿quién es?- la voz de Yukari sonó tras ella, fastidiándo al ser escuchada, _¿de todas las tipas posibles tenía que haberse casado con una puta tan detestable?_ Bufó bajito y sonrió… _Oh, Jashin… _pero su sonrisa se borró al ver su abultado vientre de 6 meses frente a él. Trató de comportarse.

- la palabra del señor- respondió suavemente- hermana, tal vez tu alma necesite reconfortarse un momento…- sonrió.

- ah…

- Dios tiene grandes designios para ti, querida- sonrió aún más, un extraño brillo refulgió en sus ojos.

+ FLASH BACK +

- toma- la ojiroja le tendió un papel.

- ¿qué mierda es?- preguntó intrigado- ¡un plan?

- son los planes de Dios- los ojos rojos refulgieron extasiados al mirar la nada de la habitación- la suerte está contigo, Hidan…- el joven pasó los ojos a través de la inscripción.

- gracias, Dios…- ella sonrió.

+FLASH BAK END +

- je…- sonrió con tristeza- Dios sabe… lo que sucede, ¿en verdad?

- es Dios quién escribe la historia…- sonrió.

- déjala pasar- ordenó Yukari.

- adelante, hermana- la criada se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta tras el paso de _la_ ojilila.

- gracias…

- ¿sigues creyendo qué volverá?- preguntó Kakuzu con parsimonia, leyendo el periódico aparentando poca importancia.

- si- Deidara sonrió- el me lo prometió, uhn…

- ¿m?-Kakuzu levantó una ceja.

- en una carta…- Deidara parecía embelezado con la idea que pronunciaba su boca- este mes, uhn… esta semana… 'está día, uhn'… o mañana, no lo sé, uhn- Deidara le sonrió a Kakuzu de una manera casi zorruna.

- ¡Yukari! – Kakuzu se levantó de su asiento en seco, asustando a Deidara.

- pase, hermana- la puerta del despacho de Kakuzu se abrió y cedió el paso a Hidan para que entrase, cerró la puerta tras de sí y anduvo hasta tomar asiento en el sillón de su esposo.

- *ese olor…*

Aspiró suavemente el olor que emanaba la habitación, por un momento visualizó al administrador sentado en aquél sillón haciendo las cuentas junto con él, como en los viejos tiempos. Mordió su labio con fuerza, un nudo se atoró en su garganta de repente. Era ahora o nunca. Se quedó de pie, frente a Yukari, dio media vuelta y alcanzó a cerrar la puerta con llave mientras insinuaba sacar su Biblia.

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free.__  
__I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.__  
__Two weeks and we had caught on fire, She's got it out for me,__  
__But I wear the biggest smile._

- dime, ¿cuánto tienes de embarazo?- dándole la espalda comenzó a hablar. Evitaba hacer el menor ruido de metales posible, todo tenía que funcionar. No se había ido por nada.

- ocho meses- expresó con dulzura tocando su vientre.

_… __Dijiste que me amabas…_

_¿ No era verdad?_

- oh…- hoja por hoja fueron enfundadas hasta quedar la forma de la guadaña- ya veo… y… ¿tú marido?

_Whoa, I never meant to brag but, I got him where I want him now.__  
__Whoa, it was never my intention to brag to steal it all away from you now.__  
__But god does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him now.__  
__And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so...__It just feels so good._

- uhm… - decidió mentir, solo por un segundo quiso creer que era así: grave error- nos queremos… el bebé lo ha cambiado mucho.

- ¿ah, si?

- si…. Últimamente es más cariñoso- empuñó la guadaña- con fuerza- creo que eso es amor… si- sonrió melancólica. No lo soportó.

- mentirosa, ¡él no te ama!- la inocente voz se convirtió de repente en aquella suave y algo chillona que Hidan tenía.

- ¡¿qué?!- Yukari se alarmó.

- ¡él solo me ama a mi!- Hidan se volteó lleno de ira, todo ese tiempo de soledad y tristeza al fin iba a ser cobrado: primero ella, luego él- ¡estúpida!- se sacó el habito de la cabeza, dejando ver su platinado cabello, un poco más largo de lo usual.

- ¡t-tú!- se horrorizó.

- veo que me recuerdas- avanzó amenazante hasta ella- ese día, fuera de su casa…

+FLASH BACK+

- ah…

- ¡ah!- un peliplata había chocado contra ella al dar la vuelta, magullando la bolsa de tartitas y rompiendo alguna.

- mierda…- Hidan trató de enderezar el camino sin hacer al suelo, ese tipo de encuentros eran muy molestos para él.

- ¡fíjate!- gritó la mujer.

- ¡jum! ¡vete al diablo, perra!- la chica quedó en blanco, ¿le había llamado 'perra'?

- kh… ¡no sabes con quién te metes! -chilló- ¡tú! ¡Tú! Hijo de…de… ¡argh!

+ FLASH BACK END +

- ¿qué demonios tienes que ver tu en esto?!- chilló espantada al ver la guadaña de triple hoja en su mano izquierda.

- tu, maldita zorra, ¿preguntas qué tengo qué ver? Ja, por favor… nunca debiste haber aparecido… ¡él me amaba a mi!- chilló.

_… __¿me…amabas?..._

_…__¿eso quiere decir qué… ya no me amas?..._

- ¡mentiroso! ¡Kakuzu no puede estar enamorada de alguien como tú!- chilló horrorizada- tú, él… ¡ambos son hombres!

- ¡Jah! Que gran revelación, pobre estúpida, ¿crees que eso me importa?- cuestionó.

- ¡tú!

- je- sonrió superior- ¿se quieren eh? tú lo quieres a él, el te quiere a ti…. Jajaja- rió casi sin aire- menuda estupidez… dime, ¿cuántas veces te ha dicho que te ama? ¡¿Cuántas veces te ha demostrado que te quiere?!- cuestionó.

- ¡siempre…! ¡Siempre lo hace!- mintió.

- ¿Cuántas veces te ha besado con ternura?!- Y eso fue un golpe bajo para Yukari- ¿cuántas veces…? ¡Dímelo!- exigió- ¿cuántas veces te ha tocado gentilmente? ¡¿cuántas ha sonreído para ti?!

- y-yo….- las lágrimas comenzaban a caer desesperadas- no… él me ama… a mi… tú no puedes…

- no eres más que una puta con dinero, una mujer que solo sirve para dar dinero….- sonrió burlón al pasó que avanzaba- ¿o qué? ¿Crees qué te ama por ser bella? ¿Porqué eres dulce y tonta? Solo tienes una de las cosas que el ama…. ¿O no lo sabes? Kakuzu es un hombre podrido por su amor al dinero- reveló con labia.

- no… ¡no es cierto!

- ¡señora!- la criada golpeó alarmada la puerta al escuchar tantos gritos.

- Te mataré… mataré a tú hijo, te retorcerás en el infierno, puta… y luego lo mataré a él…- esas últimas palabras dolieron al salir.

- ¿por qué?- lloriqueó- ¿por qué si lo amas…? ¿Por qué?...

- yo no he dicho: 'lo sigo amando'… pero no soy una muñeca a la cual puede tirar, no soy una puta como tú….

Deidara se vestía con vertiginosidad al ver la reacción de Kakuzu antes de salir corriendo del burdel. ¿Sería a caso que Kakuzu sabía algo? ¿O se imaginaba algo? Itachi entró tranquilo a la habitación y, al ver la euforia de Deidara, levantó una ceja.

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó tranquilo.

- ¡na-nada! ¡tengo que irme!-casi tropieza.

- ¿irte? ¿A dónde?- preguntó intrigado.

- espera…- trató de salir corriendo de la habitación pero Itachi le detuvo- ¡Itachi!- chilló- ¡necesito irme, maldita sea!

- …- Itachi le miró profundamente, logrando apagar las ansias de Deidara. Comenzaba a deducir las cosas- es cosa de dos… ¡¿o?

- pero…

- ¡diablos!...

La guadaña habían quedado atorada en la rígida madera de la pared de la oficina, Yukari trataba de llegar hasta la puerta evitando los ataques del menor. Respiraba cansada y fatigada, sabía que ese tipo de emociones no eran buenos para su bebé pero si no corría, su vida y la del niño estarían en peligro más de lo que ya estaban. Logró levantarse del suelo, y caminar hasta la puerta pero no alcanzó a llegar.

- ¿Eh, adónde vas perra?- rugió molesto.

- ¡déjame! ¡Auxilio!- chillo desgarrada- ¡ayúdenme! Por favor… por favor…. ¡Auxilio!

- ¡Kakuzu!- al oír ese nombre Yukari se giró por inercia a ver al peliplata, buscando en su lugar al administrador.

- ¿qué…?

Un golpe sordo. El lento sentir de algo que se abre dentro de tu interior, algo húmedo y doloroso. Un grito ahogado. El éxtasis con el que la adrenalina te envuelve, sube y sube y sube, cómo un ave al levantar el vuelo. Una sonrisa desencajada. La sensación de complacencia al sentir el estrujar de la carne, la incredulidad en el aire que se respira al tratar de gritar por una ayuda que nadie te dará.

- Dios…

_… __siempre hay 'algo' que te observa…_

_… __Un Dios perverso que se entretiene jugando contigo…_

_… __haciéndote sufrir y retorcer del dolor…_

- ju…- una sonrisa se curvó el los delgados labios de aquélla niña. La brisa entraba por la puerta de patio trasero, meciendo su negro cabello y revolviendo el vapor de su té- jejeje…- una hormiga negra caminaba tranquila por la madera cerca de los dulces junto a su vaso- ¿uhm?- extendió su dedo, y terminó con su minúscula existencia.

_… __igual que un niño juega con sus hormigas…_

Se tambaleó un poco y con dolor tocó su vientre, delineando la redonda barriga hasta llegara a aquél tubo, delgado y frió, de duro metal negro. Sintió que el aire y las fuerzas le faltaban, la sangre escurría con abundancia y un extraño sabor metálico comenzaba a llegar a su garganta hasta subir y salir por su boca.

Su piel clara adquiría a un ritmo vertiginoso un tono pálido marmóreo, similar a la tez del hombre que yacía frente de ella; la visión borrosa dentro de aquél par de cuentas negras que poseía, y que poco a poco se iban apagando, apenas podían delinear la sonrisa sádica y burlona de aquél joven que la miraba satisfecho con sus encantadores ojos lila.

- ¡muérete de una puta vez, perra!

Sonrió impotente. Un dolor descomunal golpeó su abdomen; creyó sentir como aquél ser dentro de su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor y frustración al ver como se le era arrancada la vida que aún no tenía. Lo entendió perfectamente: su cuerpo acababa de iniciar el proceso de expulsión de aquél bastardo engendrado por un monstruo.

Un grito desgarrador corrompió el silencio, anunciándole a la criada que la ayuda tal vez no llegaría rápido.

- mierda…- la mano de Yukari trato de aferrarse a algo para evitar caer al suelo con gran estrépito, acarició las cuentas de plata del collar de Hidan y lo jaló tratando de sostenerse, rompiéndolo a su paso. Pasos rápidos se la criada se escuchaban, era hora de huir.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, topándose con la sirvienta que traía un cuchillo en mano. La golpeó con el mango de la guadaña en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz y escuchando el crujir los huesos de esta. La tiró cerca de las escaleras, se colocó nuevamente el hábito que llevaba y salió fugaz del lugar. No tardarían mucho en encontrar a ese par de zorras muertas.

- ahh… ah… ah…- Kakuzu se recargó un momento sobre la pared cerca de su puerta. El bullicio que había en ese instante le informó que algo había pasado; una corazonada le hizo latir más aprisa el corazón. Ese día no era un día común.

- ¿qué sucedió?- se acercó a preguntar alarmado a un guardia de por ahí.

- alguien atacó a su esposa, está muy grave…

- ¡¿quién?!

- ¡no lo sabemos! Nadie vio nada…- informó el hombre.

- ¡voy a entrar!- evadió al guardia y se acrecía la puerta!

- ¡señor! No, espere un momento por favor!

- ¡es mi esposa!- gritó. El guardia calló y no dijo nada más para evitar su paso.

Caminó al fondo, subió las escaleras y llegó hasta su despacho. Un doctor y un detective se encontraban en el lugar indagando; el hombre de bata blanca examinaba a Yukari, la criada reposaba adolorida en una silla cercana. El administrador se acercó hasta su esposa e hincándose preguntó con voz grave.

- ¿quién hizo esto…?- Yukari respiraba con dificultad.

- ah…ah… Ka…kuzu…san…- sonrió débil, y ojerosa, a falta de sangre.

- ¡¿quién?!- exigió saber como de costumbre. Los ojos negros de la mujer se entornaron con debilidad hasta algo que brillaba cerca de la pata del escritorio. Kakuzu caminó incrédulo hasta él y tomó con delicadeza entre sus manos el dije- si… – recogió la joya y la guardó en su saco, caminando decidido hasta la puerta.

- ¡YUKARI, HIJA!- el padre de Yukari llegaba en ese instante- ¡¿qué sucedió?! ¡Kakuzu!- el administrador, fastidiado, cerró el puño y lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro.

- fuera de mi camino, imbécil.

Madara, Pain y Konan salían apresurados del burdel, pasando junto a Deidara. Se miraron y asintieron todos al mismo tiempo, tenían que llegar a la casa de Kakuzu. alguien tenía que limpiar.

- ¡vamos!

- hai!

_… __hay cosas que no se pueden comprender…_

La blanca puerta de madera se abrió tranquilamente, sublime y silenciosa. Entró a paso solemne, como si no quisiese quebrantar el sentimiento que albergaba la habitación, una pálida luz inundaba todo el lugar como la primera vez que había visitado aquél triste lugar. Cada paso que daba lo hacia estremecerse aún más, sintiendo cada vez más cerca y fuerte la sensación del acercamiento entre dos seres que se habían dejado por mucho tiempo.

- ¡argh! ¡Mierda!

Y ahí entre la blancura del silencio se encontraba él, Hidan, tan hermoso y sublime cómo siempre. Forcejeando contra el cierre del vestido negro que llevaba encima, haciéndole recordar aquélla vez en su casa cuándo ambos trabajaban. La piel blanca de sus hombros aún tenía ese efecto hipnotizante sobre él, llamándolo afanosamente a tocarlo.

-… ah…

Se acercó silencioso, disfrutando el acortamiento de distancia entre ambos cuerpos. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura, extrañándose por lo delgado que estaba pero disfrutando el cálido tacto que después de tantos años al fin alcanzaba. Hidan posó sus manos sobre las ajenas, tratando de alejarlo al verse sorprendido por el acto.

- ¿qué mierda?...- Su corazón dio un respingo y sus pálidas mejillas se colorearon de carmín- Kakuzu…

- Hidan….- hundió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, oliendo el aroma único del menor- Hidan…

- Kakuzu….- relajó su tacto. No quería admitirlo, aún lo quería. Las lágrimas que una vez habían amenazado con salir en casa de Kakuzu ahora corrían libres y silenciosas por su cara.

Si era una mentira, quería seguir engañado; si era la verdad, quería que nunca se acabara pero, desgraciadamente, el daño y el sufrimiento lo habían dejado vulnerable y desconfiado. Tomó con fuerza las manos del mayor y trató de alejarlas de su cuerpo.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.__  
__Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.__  
__And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.__  
__I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way._

- suéltame Kakuzu… ¡suéltame!- pidió, intentando callar sus propios sollozos, pero el mayor solo afianzó más el agarre.

- Hidan, déjame explicar…

- no hay nada que explicar…- lloró- ¡suéltame! ¡Ya te olvidé!- mintió.

- Eres un idiota si crees que mientes.

- ¡todo este tiempo me esforcé en ello!- gritó. Kakuzu calló de golpe, ¡no se estaba refiriendo a… otro amante, o si?

- ¿quién¿ - su voz sonó dolida, desconcertando a Hidan- ¿quién fue? ¿Quién te ha tocado?!- exigió molesto.

- Kakuzu…- ¿estaba celoso?

- ¡nadie puede tocarte más que yo!- espetó furioso.

- jum…- Hidan frunció el ceño- pero tu si pudiste tocarla a ella, ¿¡no?!- gruesos lagrimones corrieron por sus mejillas, Kakuzu sintió su corazón encogerse- hasta… hasta… un hijo… ¡anda! ¡Vete con ella al infierno!- lloró limpiamente- déjame solo… como siempre- las palabras dolieron.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.__  
__Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,__  
__They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._

- Hidan…- lo volvió a abrazar con más fuerza- Hidan…

- buh… ¡suéltame, te digo! ¡Con un carajo, no te quiero! ¡Estúpido viejo imbécil!- chilló- Kakuzu…

- no digas mentiras, ni tú te crees.

- ¡¿mentiras?¡ ¡Aquí el que mintió fuiste tú…!- Kakuzu acercó su rostro a la cara de Hidan, limpió las lagrimas como pudo gracias a los manotazos que Hidan daba- ¡suéltame! Me mentiste todo ese tiempo… me engañaste, me usaste… solo sabes mentir…- lo tomó de la barbilla, girándolo suavemente pero con la fuerza justa para que no se escapase.

- mírame…- Hidan negó con la cabeza- ¡qué me mires!

- ¡no!- Kakuzu tomó sus labios por sorpresa de una manera fugaz, haciendo que Hidan abriese los ojos- ah…- se miraron.

- Yo nunca mentí cuando dije que te amaba…- Fue acercando su rostro nuevamente al de Hidan, pidiendo permiso para besarlo nuevamente y acercándose más. Al no ver oposición alguna- esa es mi única verdad…

- Kakuzu…- sus labios se rozaron.

- te amo, Hidan….- No podía más. ¿Cómo, maldita sea, dos simples y estúpidas palabras podían hacerlo cambiar de opinión tan facilmente? ¿Dónde habían quedado los días de obligación y los planes hechos para ese maldito momento? ¡A dónde se había ido su voluntad? Todo había ido a la basura solo para volver a empezar.

- Kakuzu…

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

Giró su cuerpo, aún con las manos intentando detener le toque del otro. Miró sonrojado las prendas que el administrador portaba, y su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir las fuertes manos de Kakuzu en su cintura, pegando aún más su cuerpo al suyo. Sentía miedo y emoción al mismo tiempo, después de mucho al fin volvería a tenerlo. Estaba nervioso pero no lo admitiría.

- adelgazaste…- el sonrojo en las mejillas de Hidan creció.

- ¡cállate!- se quejó- ¡no te impormph!- Los labios de Kakuzu lo callaron en un largo y profundo beso, bastante necesitado por ambos.

- te extrañé tanto…- sus labios rozaron en cada silaba los labios de Hidan, rozando sus narices de una manera sensual y atrayente para el contrario.

- eres un cursi…- se burló.

- no me importa… solo entérate- con fuerza levantó a Hidan, quién se quejó por ello, blasfemando como de costumbre; y lo colocó sobre la cama, quedando Kakuzu centímetros más abajo que el menor- por que no lo repetiré nunca más…

- tarado…

Cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por se mar de sensaciones que el mayor le provocaba en su cuerpo, gimió bajito al sentir los labios, y los dientes, de Kakuzu en su cuello desnudo, sus manos al acariciar su espalda, descendiendo por la cintura hasta sus caderas, tocándolo con dulzura y pasión. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde al última vez que lo vio gemir bajo su cuerpo, la última vez en la que dulces palabras se quedaron en el aire, resonando en sus mentes a cada momento.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag but, I got him where I want him now.__  
__Whoa, it was never my intention to brag__To steal it all away from you now.__  
__But god does it feel so good, Cause I got him where I want him now.__  
__And if you could then you know you would._

- mmm…- buscó sus labios con desespero - Kakuzu…- el mayor solo mantenía su disfrute en silencio- Kakuzu…. te extrañé…..ahh~- acarició con fuerza sus piernas, degustando su tacto con deseo y desesperación.

- Hidan…

_Cause god it just feels so...__It just feels so good._

Lo tomó de las piernas y lo sentó horcadas sobre su cadera. Los brazos de Hidan se enredaron en su cuello, suspirando y gimiendo por lo bajo al sentir como la erección del mayor crecía entre sus piernas. Sus manos acariciaron su espalda al bajar el cierre que momentos atrás peleaba con Hidan, el vestido negro cayó al suelo con pesadez dejando ver su delgada silueta desnuda frente a sus ojos.

- Hidan…

Después de tanto tiempo no podía dejar de asombrarse ante la perfección de su cuerpo marmóreo, emocionarse al verlo completamente desnudo frente a él, sentir la excitación que eso le provocaba. No podía evitar sentirse orgulloso y feliz por saberse el único en la tierra que había tenido ese ser tan sublime debajo suyo, haberlo hecho gemir y conocer todas y cada una de las partes ocultas de él.

Sus delgadas manos aferraron la ropa del mayor, sintiendo los labios de éste moverse sobre los suyos. Sabía que se sentía bien estar así con él a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, a pesar de lo que tal vez ocurriría después. La desesperación comenzó a ganar terreno, la pasión le acompañó. Sin saber cuándo ni cómo, ambos estaban desnudos. Hidan sobre Kakuzu, justo como la primera vez después de haber sido violado.

- ah~

_I watched his wildest dreams come true__  
__Not one of them involving you__  
__Just watch my wildest dreams come true__  
__Not one of them involving.___

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now._

Sus piernas abrazaban su cadera con una soltura bastante sensual. Pasó ambas manos sobre sus nalgas, estrujándolas con fuerza y abriendo y cerrándolas una y otra vez, interponiendo entre ambas su activo miembro, masturbándolo con éstas. Tantas noches volviendo a desear ese pequeño y redondo trasero, estrecho, húmedo y caliente, alojando su prominente miembro con una opresión deliciosa.

- hazlo…¡hazlo!- lloriqueó Hidan en medio del éxtasis, desesperado.

- kh- rechinó los dientes al entrar sin preparación ni aviso previos.

- ahhh!...- nadie podía esperar.

Los cuatro pares de zapatos resonaron de forma rítmica al detenerse frente a la casa del administrador de Akatsuki. Los guardias que se encontraban fuera voltearon a ver a las personas que acababan de llegar, levantando sus armas, dispuestos a defender.

Ataviados con gabardinas oscuras, ojos iluminados por el brillo de la seducción que produce la muerte y una sonrisa filosa que poco mostraba sobre lo que no teñían en mente, avanzaron a paso firme hasta la puerta de la gran casa: dispuestos a 'limpia'.

- parece que nos lo ha dejado en bandeja de plata…

- ah…- Pain asintió con frialdad.

- comencemos entonces.

Los gritos aterrados de almas inocentes, la desesperación aflorando en cada uno y muriendo casi al instante avivaba las ansias de sentir la sangre escurrir entre sus manos. Asesinos a sangre fría, sombras invisibles de almas corrompidas y sedientas del placer prohibido que es el asesinato. Akatsuki terminaba sus trabajos como el sol lo hace con la luna al amanecer.

- no habrá testigos…

- ahhh~… ahhh~- Hidan gemía bajo y sensual al sentir las profundas embestidas de Kakuzu.

El administrador se movía de manera magistral, tocando aquél punto lleno de perdición en cada penetración que daba. El cuerpo albino, bañado en perlado sudor tibio, rebotaba sobre el erecto miembro sin poner resistencias alguna, con soltura y manejabilidad completa a merced de Kakuzu. Su cuerpo cansado se dejaba amar como nunca antes lo había hecho, experimentando nuevas sensaciones más profundad y llevaderas. Un sonoro grito dio por concluida la labor.

- mm~…- sintió claramente como Kakuzu abandonó su cuerpo, antes de caer completamente rendido entre sus brazos.

Sonrió feliz, después de tantas cosas pasadas y habidas en momento putrefacto de su vida, al fin podía volver a sonreír. Al fin….

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now._

La noche pasó lenta y a la vez tan rápida que parecía no quererlos dejar estar así por al menos una noche más, llena de tranquilidad.

Despertó tranquilo, acurrucado entre sus brazos y durmiendo sobre su pecho. Sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como lo apretaba más contra su cuerpo, impidiendo que se alejara. Ya todo estaba bien, al menos eso creía.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now._

El eco de un par de tacones resonaba sutilmente en la calle. Aquélla belleza apabullante que robaba miradas y quitaba el aliento caminó tranquila por la calle. Las mujeres le señalaban, le envidiaban, la odiaban; los hombres le deseaban, le admiraban y comían con la mirada. Una sonrisa hermosa, un rostro perfecto que solo un demonio podía tener. Su silueta delgada y curvilínea, sensual al caminar, recorría el camino con una elegancia indescriptible, con una ligereza única y digan de una fantasma.

Los ojos negros y malignos, la sonrisa curvada cuál malicia en persona; una mujer ancestral de exquisita belleza.

- tanto tiempo… de no volver aquí…

_Whoa, I never meant to brag but, I got him where I want him now.__  
__Whoa, it was never my intention to brag to steal it all away from you now._

Ambos amantes se disponían a volver al burdel muy temprano aquél día para ajustar algunas últimas cuentas con aquél viejo que los mangoneaba a diario. El Santei brillaba en el dedo medio izquierdo de su dueño, altanero y sonriente por las cosas que había logrado en una sola noche. Tan feliz y despreocupado, que no vio el peligro venir.

_But god does it feel so good, Cause I got him where I want him now.__  
__And if you could then you know you would._

Giró la mirada. Un fantasma se apreciaba dignamente frente a sus ojos, borrando la alegre sonrisa que hasta ese momento adornó su rostro. Un estremecimiento. Los ojos lilas se enfocaron en los morenos que yacían frente a él. Tan hermosos, tan brillantes, tan malditos. Miedo. La pistola de plata resplandeció por los plateados rayos del sol muy temprano en la mañana. Indoloro. Apuntó. Ella solamente sonrió.

- t-tú…- musitó incrédulo.

- hola, Hidan- la misma mirada, la sonrisa endemoniada.

- ¿Hidan?- preguntó kakuzu extrañado. Alarma. El revolver platinado frente a sus ojos lo exaltó.

- n-no…

Un disparo. Una lágrima. Un adiós.

"Volví a casa, Hidan..."

"Mamá"

**FIN**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Bueno, antes que nada les quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos por su paciencia, especialmente por haber aguantado hasta el final y mis larguísimos periodos de publicaron entre capítulos; también de haber llegado a leer todas las líneas que hubo a lo largo de cerca de 150 paginas de puro texto -por eso los servidores me odian(¿?)- que realmente me fastidió la existencia durante cerca de 6 meses o algo por el estilo, hace unos 6 años.

Quiero decir que este fanfuck no fue completamente de mi satisfacción (por que hizo que me estresara a más no poder, cabrones o ó *patea a Kakuzu y a Hidan*) pero logré terminarlo con un cierto grado de satisfacción ;3, por eso soy feliz eternamente xD A pesar del tiempo aún lo releo y me gusta(¿?) Totalmente bipolar, lo sé.

Quiero agradecerles también, especialmente a los lectores de Fanfiction, POR HACERME ESCRIBIR COMO DIOS MANDA y obligarme a corregir mi penosa ortografía de cuando tendía 15 años xD Estaré eternamente agradecida por ello. Sobre el final, bueno, hay un epilogo –muy marica a mi parecer- pero no sé si publicarlo o dejarlo aquí, solamente así xDu Lo siento, lo decidiré después. Tengo en mente otro fanfic AU de esta pareja, pero tampoco me he decidido a escribirlo aún hoy a finales del 2012 xDu Mátenme xD Solo me resta decir:

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.

PD: responderé los comentarios personalmente en cuanto pueda


End file.
